Kaleidoscope
by der kapitan
Summary: "Our days are a kaleidoscope. Every instant a change takes place. New harmonies, new contrasts, new combinations of every sort. The most familiar people stand each moment in some new relation to each other, to their work, to surrounding objects." — GinRan, 100 themes. Traces of other pairings.
1. the meeting

Disclaimer: I hate having to put a disclaimer before every chapter, and thus, I shall put it here, in the first chapter/drabble thingy: **I do not own Bleach. For it belongs to the almighty god Kubo Tite. Bow down to him.** I think that should suffice.

Author's Note: Wooo! First _Bleach_ fiction! ... It's more like a set of drabbles than anything, but meh. Based on GinRan mostly because Gin's my favorite character and GinRan's my favorite pairing. There might be some vague pairings in the background.  
I'm going for the '100 Theme' Challenge. Oh, I know right? Me? Sai? The utmost _lazyass_ of all time? Do a **100 Theme** challenge? Yes, I am up to the task. -salutes- Wish me luck.

* * *

**Theme #1  
****The Meeting**

* * *

Rangiku doesn't remember much from her life. She doesn't remember being surrounded by loving, caring people. She doesn't remember having very many friends. She doesn't remember having a warm home to return to after a hard day's work. 

She does remember her father, though. Even if it's just vaguely. She remembers running into a pair of welcoming arms when she returned to the shack she called shelter. She remembers the warmth spreading down to her toes while being wrapped in those arms, even after being out in the snow for hours. She remembers his smile.

She also remembers how he died so suddenly, and she remembers never feeling warmth again.

Death was different from what she expected. She expected to see the light. To be enveloped in warmth and eternal happiness. To be in her father's arms. She received something entirely different.

She was thrown into a world that was almost as bad as the last. There was no one to accompany her, no one to save her from the starvation that she almost died from. There was no one to love, or to be loved by. There were no open arms.

Rangiku remembers almost dying from hunger. She remembers passing out on the desert ground. She doesn't remember much after that.

But she does remember a young boy offering her food.

She remembers how his dark yukata contrasted with his gray hair.

She remembers his smile and his pale skin.

And she remembers what it was like to no longer be alone.

* * *

**Word Count:** 405 

Hah, lame and cheezy, I know. I wanna work on getting one drabble out a day, and that shouldn't be too much of a problem. -shrugs- Reviews, por favor?


	2. birthday

Author's Note: Thanks goes to **xOProcrastinator** and **liltle** to reviewing. You guys are amazing. :D And thus, here's theme numero dos. Beware of ultimate clicheness.

* * *

**Theme #2  
****Birthday**

* * *

"When's your birthday?"

Awkward silence seemed to drift between the duo after Gin's simple question. Rangiku didn't reply immediately; she placed both hands on her lap and looked down at her feet. "I don't know." Her voice came out as a mere whisper. "I don't remember."

The only change in expression was his raising of his brows. The smile never even wavered. "'That so?"

She twiddled her thumbs and pulled her legs closer to her chest. She inclined her head ever-so-slightly. "I don't really remember anything."

Gin made a small sound of acknowledgment, and the silence took over once more. Rangiku, with her eyes still focused on her tabi-clothed feet, looked up only when she heard shuffling clothes. Gin was now standing, hovering over her small form. "Where are you..."

His back was already to her as he headed towards the door. "Goin' out for a stroll. I'll be back soon."

"Hold on, I'll come with--"

"No." He looked at her over his shoulder. "No, you stay here. If I'm not back in a couple hours make sure you lock the door."

She could only watch as he left the shack.

As blackness began to take over the sky, Rangiku sat at the window, eagerly awaiting the return of her gray-haired friend. "_Where could he be? I hope he's alright..._"

It had only been a couple days since Gin had saved her. He apparently lived alone, in a small little shack away from most of the town. The district of Rukongai they were from... Well, it was best to keep a good distance from the others.

"I guess I'll start to lock up now..." she mumbled to herself. Hopping off the bench, she maneuvered her way towards the door and picked up the wooden block on the ground. Just as she went to secure it into place, the door was pushed open, causing her to stumble backwards. "Aa...!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry 'bout that, Rangiku." Gin stepped into the shelter, his trademark smile still plastered onto his face. He closed the door behind him, cutting off the biting wind from entering the household.

"Where've you been?" she asked as she furrowed her brows angrily. She walked passed him and put the block into place, firmly locking the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he shifted to the side, though he kept his hands behind his back.

"The town was real crowded, so it was hard to get back here," he informed.

"The town?" she questioned. "What were you doing there?"

"Gettin' you a belated birthday present, o' course," he stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She blinked at him in confusion, her mouth hanging agape. "Belated... What are you talking about, Gin?"

His only answer was to widen his smile and thrust his right hand out. Clenched in his palm was a long pink scarf. "G-Gin!" she exclaimed, the look of shock never leaving her face. "Where did you.. How did... What do you mean my belated birthday?"

"Well, since ya can't 'member, I figured that we make your birthday the day we met, yea? It's a little late, but..."

His explanation was cut short when the strawberry blonde suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. She wrapped her fingers around the scarf and shook slightly as she tightened her embrace.

Gin's smile softened for second. "_Happy belated, Rangiku._"

* * *

**Word Count: 582**

Kekeke. Fluff and cheese -- my favorite.


	3. winter

Author's Note: WOO. I can officially say that school is over, and I am now a sophomore. -beams proudly- -smacked by upper classmen- Ah well, it's better than being at the bottom of the food chain. ... And I have summer school, but _whaaaatever_.  
I went to the mall today and scourged through every anime-related store for anything Gin-related. I almost cried.

* * *

**Theme #3  
****Winter**

* * *

Rangiku hated the winter season. She hated the cold and biting air, she hated how her toes would freeze from just barely touching the wood, she hated the risk of frost bite. She hated how it resembled death so much.

Summer had always been her favorite season. The sun was always out, basking her in sunlight. The air was always fresh and calling for her, enveloping her in their arms when she went running through the fields. Summer was always so full of life.

Autumn and spring never played as large a role in her opinion as did summer and winter. They were more like... what kept it all together. Like glue. Or something like that.

Whenever Rangiku looked at Gin, she thought of winter. She didn't hate him, of course not, but he just reminded her so much of the season she loathed. Even with that prolonging smile... He always seemed to have a cool aura around him.

It was winter now. Rangiku was cuddled up in a little ball, sitting as close to the fire as she could without getting burnt. Gin was currently out gathering some firewood. It was snowing outside.

Even with the blanket wrapped around her thin form, and the cotton yukata, she felt as though her blood were frozen. The fire before her seemed to do nothing to give her warmth. "_I hope he comes back soon_," she mulled. "_It must be freezing outside._"

Her blue eyes wandered over to the window, confirming her thoughts when she found the blizzard raging on. "Gin..."

She nearly jumped when the door was cracked open, and a snow-covered Gin stalked in. Once he closed and locked the door, he saluted her with one hand and held up the logs with the other. "Yo. Sorry 'bout comin' back all late. The storm's a killer."

She could only watch as he walked over to the fire and tossed each log in, one by one.

She kept her eyes on one flake of snow on his yukata, which slowly melted into the material. "Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I 'unno. I kinda jus' went numb after a while," he responded jokingly.

Apparently she didn't find it very funny.

"Don' worry 'bout it. I'm fine," he reassured, turning his body to reveal his signature grin.

Rangiku sighed in exasperation and patted a spot next to her. "Come sit with me. We'll warm up by the fire together." He tossed in the final log wordlessly, and crawled over to take the position next to her. "I hate winter," she mumbled.

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... but I don't think I liked it in my previous life either. All I remember is freezing late at night during the winter season, and since _'Tou-san_ had to work late, I was always alone. At least when I was alone during the summer I wasn't afraid of freezing to death in my sleep."

"Hmm. I dunno. I've always liked winter," Gin mused. "It's pretty weird, I guess. I was always so cold, but there was always this feelin' of reassurance, ya know? Like there was always hope past winter." Rangiku looked at his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. His expression and grin had softened, and it appeared as though he were in a dreamlike state. "And besides..."

"Hm?"

"It was always reason to cuddle up, eh?" He quirked his brows suggestively, which only resulted in a smack upside the head from Rangiku. "Maah, maah, I was jus' kiddin' around, Rangiku," he chuckled as he rubbed where she had hit him.

Rangiku could only shake her head, though a small smile quirked at the corner of her lips. As she stared into the fire, she felt a warmth growing on her side. Dismissing it as her imagination, she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

The warmth continued to grow, but she continued to ignore it. She eventually felt sleep growing, and found it difficult to keep her head up.

"Tired?"

"Mm."

Absentmindedly, she drooped her head onto his shoulder, and it was only a matter of seconds until she felt that familiar warmth take over her body. Maybe winter wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Word Count: 720  
**I love the winter season. And I'm pretty sure I love my reviewers more. :D 


	4. hair

Author's Note: Instant ramen is God's gift to mankind.

* * *

**Theme #4  
****Hair**

* * *

Long hair was always such a hassle. Rangiku almost always kept her hair short; it was easy to handle, she didn't have to spend an hour everyday washing it, and it never got in the way. She would let it grow a little past her shoulders, and then she would cut it to just below her chin. That's how it always was.

It had been months since Rangiku last cut her hair. With all the work she had to do just to keep Gin and herself living, she hadn't really found any time to do it. The thick, strawberry blonde locks now fell well past her shoulder blades. Maybe it was finally time to get rid of it all.

It was a hot summer day, and she had nothing better to do than to sit outside in the shade. It was too hot to go inside, and it was too hot to go and do something productive. So sitting in the shade was the best option she had.

"Maybe I should cut my hair now..." she mused aloud. She twirled a wavy tendril of hair and sighed. Gin was out again, doing God-knows-what, and he'd be back God-knows-when. She figured she might as well do something productive.

She wandered back into the shack and sorted through the drawers in their makeshift kitchen. Bringing out a pair of scissors, she made her way back outside and sat herself down.

"What're ya doin'?"

Rangiku's head immediately snapped to the right, and she couldn't help but scowl. "Stop sneaking up on me like that! One of these days I'm going to hurt myself because of your sudden appearances!"

Gin chuckled and sauntered over to wear she was sitting. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess it's a hard habit to break." He looked down at the scissors in her hands. "So what're ya doin'?"

"Cutting my hair, what does it look like?" she answered simply as she raised the scissors.

"Really."

She lifted her head to look at him, furrowing her brows in annoyance. "What's with the disappointed look?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothin' really. I jus' always thought that long hair suited ya, that's all." Without another word, he walked into the shack.

Rangiku, unbeknown to Gin, had flushed a light shade of pink. She looked at her hair and lightly fingered it as a small frown quirked at her lips. "Hmph." She shook her head, though the blush remained, and put down the scissors before following him into the shack.

* * *

**Word Count: 420**

I love my reviewers. Kekeke.


	5. big brother

Author's Note: I have two days to myself since my family's going on a fishing trip. This would be pure bliss if I weren't so paranoid. I can't go anywhere without looking over my shoulder. Hah.  
Pirates of the Caribbean was amazing. Although I'm pretty sure the people in front of me and my friends were about ready to punch us in the face 'cause we kept muttering "WHORE!" everytime Elizabeth came on. Kekeke.

* * *

**Theme #5  
****Big Brother**

* * *

Ten years was nothing in Soul Society. Ten years felt more like two or three, especially to Rangiku. It was... somewhat of a relief to be honest. That just meant that she didn't have to rush through life. And it meant that she could depend on Gin just a little longer.

As quick as a decade came and went, Rangiku's body grew and developed as well. Though she never paid much mind to it, there was certainly someone in the household that did. And it wasn't just him, either -- most of the town males had their eyes on the beauty.

Gin had always been the one to go out grocery shopping. He always had Rangiku stay home, and for good reason, too. The town wasn't a very good place for a lost young girl. It was after a decade that she finally managed to persuade him to let her assist in the shopping.

"Are ya sure you wanna go?" Gin asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "I can take care of it myself; we don' need very much."

Rangiku sighed in irritation as she secured her obi around her waist. "Yes, Gin. I'd like to carry a little more weight around the house since _you_ always seem to be doing everything. _You_ don't have to come; I can take care of myself." She turned to smile at him.

"Fine, fine." He mirrored her smile, but shook his head. "Let's get goin' before it gets too crowded."

Gin was like glue on paper the moment they stepped into town. Wherever Rangiku went, he was right by her side. Despite his grinning face, there was clearly a frightening aura being emitted, and it clearly read: "Come within a three meter radius and you will die a horrible, painful death."

"Let's get some apples, Gin!" Gin lagged behind as he watched Rangiku run up to an apple stand being run by a male who appeared to be just a little older than them.

"_Maybe I'll jus' let 'er handle this one_," he thought, standing several feet away from her. He folded his arms over his chest and scanned the surrounding area, searching for something interesting. "_This is one hell of a hick town... Once I become shinigami, I'll get both o' us outta here._"

"S-sir, would you please let go?" Rangiku's frightened voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he was displeased to find the seller with his fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist.

The man pulled her closer, a feral grin spreading across his lips. "Wha'ssa matter, _ojou-chan_? I promise I won't be a disappoi--" A hand suddenly reached out and clenched around the wrist that was holding onto Rangiku's. "Wha...?"

"I would like to suggest..." Gin's skinny figure towered over his, and he leaned in closer. "... that you keep your filthy hands off of her."

The man gulped, but tried to put on the strongest face he could muster. "J-just who the hell do you think you are, punk?"

His smile remained. "If ya treasure your 'pride', I suggest that ya learn some manners, 'specially 'round young ladies." Tightening his grip around the wrist, he could feel the bones clench dangerously. "Got it?"

Not wanting his bones to be broken in two, the man nodded his head vigorously. "Y-y-y-yes, sir!"

"Good." He picked up a bag of apples and took a step back to join Rangiku. "Then I hope ya don't mind if we take these."

He shook his head. "N-n-n-n-no, go ahead."

"Thank you kindly." He turned and walked off, leaving the man to tremble behind the cart.

"Gin!" Rangiku ran up to catch up with him. "You didn't have to step in like that; I could have handled it myself."

"Leaving a woman to fend for herself ain't a very gentlemanly thing to do," he replied simply.

Rangiku scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "Whatever... _onii-san_."

He just smiled.

* * *

**Word Count: 666 ... Wow, that's weird.**

I thought of this idea in church. Kekeke.


	6. chrysanthemum

Author's Note: Wow, the peace was nice while it lasted. Two hours from now I'm gonna be stuck in a home with a PMS-prone mother, the next Asian Hitler (aka my sister), her sidekick (my brother), and Satan's spawn (my youngest brother). Thank God for my father.

* * *

**Theme #6  
****Chrysanthemum**

* * *

The first time Gin met Rangiku, she was dying from starvation. Her body could barely move, and even the rise and fall of her chest seemed to be weary. What struck him most, however, was the lifelessness of her eyes.

A little over a decade had passed since he and Rangiku met. Over that time, both of them grew, but in his eyes, she was the one who grew the most. And it wasn't just in body (and boy did she _grow_ in body), either.

She always had a bounce in her step, her eyes always sparkled when she spoke, and whenever she did something she did it with passion. She had a true vigor for life that he didn't see in very many people, especially in this section of Rukongai.

Her favorite hobby was probably tending and picking flowers in their small, makeshift garden. He always enjoyed watching her; even if there was nothing but silence, the way her face glowed was true bliss.

He was sitting on a bench one day, just watching as she picked her flowers. His eyes focused on her slim body, then traveled to the flowers around her, then the dry environment surrounding them. He couldn't help but be taken aback when she suddenly walked up to him, giving him a good view of her... ahem.

He jerked his head upwards, hiding his flush expertly, and grinned at her. "Here." She handed him a large, raspberry-colored flower and offered a smile.

Gin took the flower and twirled the stem between his fingers. "Wha's this?"

"It's a flower, you moron."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I know that... Just... what is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest." Without another word, she turned her back to him and walked back into the shack.

Gin didn't find out what the flower was until he had walked into town and inquired an old woman. After finding its type, he wandered back to the garden to search for more, only to find none. He retreated to his small room that night without having dinner, despite Rangiku's protests ("You're getting too skinny!" she scolded).

He put the flower in a small vase with water and placed it by his beside. He laid down that night and glanced over at the flower. Chrysanthemum's were truly one of a kind.

* * *

**Word Count: 392**

In case you didn't get that, Rangiku means chrysanthemum.


	7. dreams

Author's Note: My left hand arm hurts. I got really bored yesterday and started playing on my old Gaia online account again. I've been copying and pasting for this thread so I can get more gold for hours. Yes, I have no life.  
And thanks to **Edge** who kindly pointed out that Rangiku also meant riot, therefore leading to "chrysanthemum of riot".

* * *

**Theme #7  
****Dreams**

* * *

There were some nights when Gin could get only one to three hours of sleep. When these nights came, he'd always sneak out of his room, careful to not wake Rangiku, and lay in the grass under the stars. It never actually helped him sleep; on the contrary, he actually spent most of the night staring up at the sky. And as he watched the stars twinkle, he'd think about his past, his present, and his future.

His past wasn't a very memorable one. His father was always out working and his mother was an alcoholic. When he died, he never felt that remorse that most souls felt when they left the human world.

His present... Well, he was content. He was living in a rundown shack surviving off meager feedings, but he was content. To be honest, as lame as it might have sounded, Rangiku was the one that made life bearable.

But Gin wasn't satisfied with content. He didn't want life to be just bearable. He didn't want to live a life that was just a hair away from being average. He didn't even want average. He wanted something more. He wanted to make his life extravagant, amazing. He wanted to do anything that would make life better for Rangiku.

The moment he found out that he had spirit power was the moment that he promised himself to become a shinigami. He wanted to become a shinigami to improve _his_ life. He wanted to fulfill _his_ ambitions, and prove that _he_ could be better than average.

Then he met Rangiku. And everything that he was doing for _himself_ was then done for _her_.

He promised himself that when he became a shinigami that he would improve _her_ life. He would help her fulfill _her_ ambitions, and he would prove that _she_ deserved better than average.

Little did he know, that as he mused on these thoughts, a young female lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, promising herself the same things -- only they would be for _him_.

* * *

**Word Count: 340**

Wow, I hate baby-sitting.


	8. smile

Author's Note: I love the duet between Gin and Rangiku ("_Fuyu no Hanabi_"). It makes me happy inside. You should go listen to it. I like "_Hyouri_", too. You should go listen to that, too. His whistling makes me giggle. Teehee.

* * *

**Theme #8  
****Smile**

* * *

Gin was always smiling. Even the townspeople, who only saw him once every two weeks, knew that the kid was _always_ smiling. It didn't matter if he was angry with rage or filled with sadness; he was always smiling.

"Gin?" The gray-haired youth looked up from the withering grass to grin at Rangiku. "What are you doing?"

"Jus' sittin' around," he answered simply.

"Well... Dinner's ready."

"I'll be there in a sec'."

"Oh. Alright." Gin turned his attention back to the grass, expecting to hear her departing footsteps. When he was greeted with only silence, he jerked his head upwards again, only to find Rangiku hovering above him in the same spot, only with a contemplative look on her face. "Wha'ssa matter?"

"Gin? Why are you always smiling?"

The question was so forward that his grin slackened into a frown, but he was quick to recover. "Why do ya ask?"

"In all the time that I've known you, I've never seen you without a smile or a grin." She folded her yukata under her and took a seat next to him. "I can never tell if you're angry or if you're sad. I mean, sometimes it's even hard to tell if you're happy."

When he didn't respond, she couldn't help but wonder if she had offended him. Just as she opened her mouth to apologize, he spoke, "In my previous life, my pop was never home, and my ma was an alcoholic. Whenever I cried or if I ever had a temper tantrum I'd get smacked around. My ma hated it when I cried.

So I figured what was the point of cryin' if yer just gonna get beat for it. My ma would get annoyed when she saw me smilin' or grinnin', but she left me alone. An' what's the point o' havin' a pity party if nobody cares, right? Why should I have to trouble myself with emotions? Why--"

Before Gin could continue, a weight had latched itself around his middle and he was thrown back onto the ground. "Wha? Rangiku?"

She didn't know when or why, but she was sobbing, and she holding onto him as though she were afraid to let go. "You don't have to do it anymore, Gin. You don't have to... You don't have to fake anything for me. You can be angry, or you can cry, or you can throw tantrums and rant... Gin, you don't have to... You don't have to..."

Gin stroked her hair, a loving smile playing on his lips. "_Ya don't know, Rangiku. Ya don't know... that you're the only person I really smile for_."

* * *

**Word Count: 438**

Renji's songs are kinda weird. But that's okay. 'Cause we all love him anyways.


	9. under the rain

Author's Note: Only a couple more days until summer school starts. Boy am I looking forward to that.

* * *

**Theme #9  
****Under the Rain**

* * *

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

Gin leaned against the tree, a small, content sigh protruding from his pale lips as his shoulders slumped. The rain fell all around him, creating puddles near his feet. He looked up at the sky, only to be greeted by ominous gray clouds.

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

Gin always enjoyed the rain. It gave him a sense of peace and solace, it calmed him. The simple, yet complex pattern at which the rain fell. The way it seemed to wash everything away; the mud, the dirt, the grime. Sometimes he felt it was washing away all his sins, his mistakes, his flaws. It made him feel... clean.

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

"Gin... Gin!" Rangiku cried his name as she walked around the beat down shelter. Her brows furrowed together as a scowl dawned upon her pretty face. "Gin... where could that moron be? Dinner's going to get cold, and it's going to be all his fault."

She wandered towards the doorway, surprised to find it wide open. "... That moron. Forgot to close it..." She walked over to it, ready to shut it, when she saw a familiar figure resting against one of the nearby trees. "Gin?"

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

"Oi! Gin!"

Gin tore his gaze off the sky to look over at the young woman calling his name. His grin widened instinctively. "Rangiku."

"What are you doing out there!?" she cried. "You're gonna catch a cold! Hurry and come inside!"

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

The rain always seemed to cleanse him of everything. It got rid of stress, and all his unwanted thoughts and dwellings. It warmed him, in a way. It made him feel like... he was home.

As he walked towards Rangiku, who had a scolding, yet loving smile on her lips, he heard the rain fall.

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

_Pit-pat-pit-pat._

* * *

**Word Count: 332**

This drabble, by the way, is dedicated to **imisscalvin**, 'cause she's reviewed every drabble and her reviews make me happy. :) And because her last review made me laugh.


	10. disappear

Author's Note: I have the whole house to myself once again. I am in heaven. :)

* * *

**Theme #10  
****Disappear**

* * *

Sometimes Rangiku would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming his name, her arm reaching out for someone -- for him. She would be covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her skin, her chest heaving. Her heart would be pounding in her ears as she muttered his name desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sometimes Gin would wake up to the sound of her screaming. The first time it happened he launched himself out of bed and sprinted into her room, afraid that something might have happened. She was sobbing hysterically, murmuring gibberish that he could hardly understand.

The only words he could make out were, "Don't go... Come back..."

When he reassured her that he was definitely there, she clutched onto him, fisting her fingers in his yukata and pulling him close to her. She refused to let go.

The only thing he could do was pull her into a tight embrace and smooth back her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. "Don't worry... I'm here..."

After several hours of being in that position, she finally went to sleep.

One night Rangiku awoke, screaming his name.

And he wasn't there.

* * *

**Word Count: 194**

Ahhhh, angst. If you haven't figured, I'm trying to do this set of drabbles in chronological order, with two main categories: their childhood and the time before they became shinigami, and their lives as shinigami. You should expect quite a bit more of their childhood. Well, more like their adolescent years, as this is what it's leading to.


	11. need

Author's Note: I might or might not post everyday once school starts. I'll try my best to get one out everyday, but I need to get started on my summer reading, not to mention I'll probably have homework. ... That I actually have to do. At home. Wow that sucks.

* * *

**Theme #11  
****Need**

* * *

Rangiku can recall the first time she _ever_ had a fight with Gin. Sure, they had had their little spats every now and then, but in the end it was always just joking around. The first time she had a fight with him, she thought she would never see him again.

The origin of the argument was a silly one, one that they constantly joked about. They had gone into town to buy groceries, and as usual, a passerby was paying a little too much attention to Rangiku's bosom. And as usual, Gin just _had_ to step in.

"That was really unnecessary, Gin," she told him when they returned. "You were just overreacting."

"I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you," was his simple reply.

She quirked a brow. "Oh? And just _how_ was he looking at me?"

He didn't reply.

"You know, Gin, I can take care of myself. If any guy touches me, I can kick his ass myself. I don't need you to do every little thing for me."

He suddenly spun around, and despite the grin, she could feel an angry aura illuminating around him. "An' jus' what would ya have done if ya couldn't have 'kicked his ass'? What if I wasn't there? What would ya have done _then_, Rangiku?"

"I don't--"

His skeletal fingers wrapped around her wrist as leaned in closer. "Ya don't _what_?"

Her breathing seemed to shift as he grinned down at her. She opened her mouth to apologize, to tell him to forget about it. Going against her better judgment, she pressed her lips into a thin, firm line and glared at him before yanking her wrist out of his grip. "I don't _need_ you, Gin."

The two stood in silence, both obviously shocked. Rangiku was the first to recover. "Gi--"

His grin softened into a small smile. "Sorry if I ever came off as a burden." She nearly felt her heart shatter when he turned around and left.

Her throat itched to call his name. Her hands shook for the need to reach out to him. But she didn't. She just watched as he departed, and watched until his figure disappeared completely over the horizon.

When she woke up that night, screaming his name, reaching out, longing to feel his warmth, she collapsed in a sobbing fit. _He's not coming back_, she told herself. _He's never coming back. He's gone._

She expected the night to envelope her, to consume her.

She expected to fall back asleep cold and alone.

What she didn't expect was a pair of skinny arms wrapping around her body, hugging her close. In a joking, yet knowing tone, the voice whispered, "I guess ya _do_ need me after all."

* * *

**Word Count: 456**

I guess this is kinda a continuation of the last drabble. -shrugs- Whatever you wanna think.


	12. sick

Author's Note: Mehehe. Sorry about not updating yesterday. It was my last day of freedom and I wanted to sleep in all day. ... Which I didn't do. 'Cause I played Pokemon all day instead. ... Bleh. By the way, New Mexico history sucks. **New Mexico** sucks. Hah.

* * *

**Theme #12  
****Sick**

* * *

Heavy labored breathing sounded through the algid room, vibrating in over exaggerated waves in Rangiku's ears. She pressed her dry lips together as fiddled her fingers in her lap, an obvious sign of nervousness. "Gin..."

Under the conditions they lived, it was only expected that one would fall ill. With meager feedings, a constantly chilled home, and very little sources of warmth, they might as well have lived on the street. It didn't help it was in the middle of the winter season, either.

It had been a couple days ago when he was bedridden. He refused to lay down; after all, he did half, maybe even more than half of the required chores. It was only until Rangiku tied him down - quite literally - did he finally give in.

He had a coughing fit every ten minutes, his hands were clammy, his skin was paler than usual, he was almost bone-skinny because he refused to eat, he was constantly perspiring, and if he wasn't too hot, he was too cold. He was horrible.

"Gin," she whispered. "You idiot." She ran her shaky fingers through her hair, her body shivering violently. "You're so skinny."

"Would ya rather have me fatter than a cow?" he joked in a hoarse voice.

"If it meant you wouldn't get sick like this."

"I'll be fine."

"Liar."

"I jus' need to sleep."

"Yeah."

Allowing a harsh, rasp sigh to escape his lips, Gin shifted his body so that he was laying as comfortably as he could. "G'night, Rangiku."

"Goodnight, Gin."

She held his hand as he slept, and smiled.

* * *

**Word Count: 264**

I'm excited. My friend's letting me borrow her _Gravitation_ manga tomorrow. :D


	13. collage

Author's Note: Second day wasn't so bad. Went by a bit quicker 'cause I wasn't looking at the clock every ten seconds. And I got to see the gay leprachaun man! Oh man, that totally made my summer.

* * *

**Theme #13  
****Collage**

* * *

Everything that Gin saw consisted of blurs and swirls. As his life gradually progressed, everything around him seemed to meld in together, mixing and melting, becoming the same thing. In the end, everything he knew and saw was a colorless blend.

Everyday was the same routine. He'd wake up, he'd do chores, he'd go shopping if necessary, he'd lounge around while Rangiku cooked, he'd eat, he'd lounge, and he'd sleep. Come the next morning, it would all repeat.

His life was like a broken record, playing and replaying again and again. And quite frankly, he was sick of it.

He knew, however, that everything would change in time. His reiatsu had grown considerably, and there was no doubt in his mind that he could make it into the Shinigami Academy. But there was only one thing that was holding him back.

When he woke up, there was one thing that he saw. When he did his chores, there was one distinct figure that stuck out. When he went shopping, there was only one person that didn't blend in with the rest. When he lounged around and ate, there was only one person he watched. And when he slept, there was only _one_ that haunted his dreams.

Gin was falling, and he was falling fast.

* * *

**Word Count: 214**

Mehe. I have Gravitation today. And it makes me happy inside. :)


	14. anniversary

Author's Note: Oh. My. **SUGAR MUFFIN.** I have to the be _the_ most happiest author that wakes up at 7:30 over summer vacation. I woke up to _twenty-six_ reviews from **My10315** and **Alaena Night**. I love you. You both have the choice of either one of my internal organs or my first born child. XD  
But seriously. I love you. You are the reason as to why I was giggling and grinning so _early_ in the morning. This just proves how much reviews mean to authors. And wow. I am just, amazed. They reviewed _every single_ drabble. Thank you _so_ much.  
And by the way, **Alaena Night**, I am so _honored_, you have no idea. I absolutely adore your fiction, and to find that someone as talented as you is reading and reviewing -- it just really made me happy. I was _overjoyed. _Again, I really want to thank both of you, so very much. :)

* * *

**Theme #14  
****Anniversary**

* * *

The days blended in with the weeks, the weeks scratched into months, and months combined into years. The seasons melted away all too quickly, taking the years away with them. For Rangiku, time went by much too rapidly.

She saw less and less of Gin as the days rolled by. At first he would leave for only a couple hours. As time progressed he spent more time away from the house, probably working on his reiatsu. At this point she only saw him a couple hours a day. Truthfully, it bothered her, but she said nothing. After all, it was his dream. What right did she have to protest?

Rangiku had to pull herself out of bed. For some reason, gravity seemed to be weighing down on her, and it took everything in her body to not lay in bed all day. She tip-toed into the kitchen, maneuvered her way into the main room, and treaded into Gin's room.

Empty.

She bit back a bitter sigh as she rested her hand on the doorframe. "Happy birthday, Rangiku," she whispered to herself. Moving away from the door, she began her chores.

Rangiku retreated to her room after a day of nothing but chores. Since Gin wasn't around very much, she had to take over his chores. How ironic; years ago she begged him for more to do around the house, and now that she had to do every one she regretted every word of her complaints.

Finding nothing else to do, she began to sort through her drawers, searching for nothing in particular. Her eyes widened when they landed on an all-too-familiar gift. Wrapping her fingers around the pink cloth, she pulled it out of the drawer and delicately fingered it. A small smile absent-mindedly crept onto her lips as she thought about the day she received it.

The moment was short-lived, however, when a pair of cold hands suddenly came down on her eyes from behind, shielding her vision completey. Her first instinct was to shriek and kick backwards.

"Woah!" Her foot was caught before it could damage anything, causing her eyes to widen. "Jumpy today aren't ya, Rangiku?"

Withdrawing her foot from his grip, she swerved around on her feet to find Gin standing before her. "Gin! God, you scared the hell out of me!" She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and breathed in deeply. "What are you doing home anyways?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Ya didn't honestly think I'd forget did'ja?" he questioned, his typical grin increasing.

She blinked at his unexpected question. "Well, I figured that--"

Gin tsked and wagged his finger at her disappointedly. "Really, Rangiku. You outta know me better by now." Reaching into the front of his yukata, he drew out a small wrapped package. "I know I'm not home much anymore, but I thought I should take the rest o' the day off so we could celebrate, yeah?"

She eyed the package wearily. "Gin, you really didn't..."

"Nonsense! It's the least I can do, and don't ya dare refuse it." He handed her the package, urging her to take it. She eventually reached out and wrapped her fingers around it, accepting it. "Open it."

Slowly, but surely, she undid the sloppy wrapping, and as the gift came into view, she could feel her breath catch in her throat. "Gin... You... you didn't have to... Why did you..."

Instead of answering her slurred questions, he reached out and pulled up the gift before stepping forward and securing it around her neck. The necklace was simple and delicate, with two silver pieces connected in the center by a silver circle, and another piece dangling from the circle.

He grinned at the clearly shocked look on her face. "Happy birthday, Rangiku."

She shook her head. "No..." His brows actually rose in confusion. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his thin body, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "No... Happy Anniversary, Gin."

The startled look on his face melted away, and was replaced by a warm, empathetic simper. He returned the hug, tightening his arms around her waist. "That's right. Happy Anniversary, Rangiku."

* * *

**Word Count: 699**

Beware, this might be the last, if not one of the last, of the really happy ones for their adolescence years.  
... Meh, I'm not too happy with it.


	15. protect

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you like no other. :) Yeah, sorry, this is a day late, but I was up late last night studying for a test I didn't have today (and I was playing Pokemon). I can't say I'm too happy with this one, but I wrote most of it during my New Mexico history class. XD Perfect place to write.

* * *

**Theme #15  
****Protect**

* * *

While Rangiku was growing up in the shack, she and Gin had very little sources to wash themselves. They would have to depend on the small amount of water they had, and there was so little to begin with that they had to be content with just cleaning their hands and faces. Being a female with hygienic needs, it was more than frustrating for poor Rangiku.

It was a scorching, unbearable summer day when she could no longer stand the heat, and shrugged off her chores completely.

"Screw this." With her hair up in a bun, her sleeves pulled back by her scarf, and her kimono rolled up above her knees, she stalked out of the run-down shelter and headed into the wilderness. As she wandered around for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the fresh (if not somewhat humid) air.

"I really have to do this more often," she mumbled as she pushed some branches away. "This is really..." She drifted off and her eyes widened as the river unraveled before her. "Oh wow! This is nice."

The area was isolated, with only trees and brush blocking it off. The water waded far beyond her eyes could see, and the banks were free and clear, minus a couple large rocks.

Rangiku treaded towards the river slowly, savoring the feel of the sand between her toes. She crouched down to peer into the water, only to be revolted by her own reflection. "Eugh, I'm all filthy." She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it onto her face, ridding it of the grime and sweat. Feeling replenished, she suddenly felt the need to wash off completely. She glanced over her shoulder quickly, then swiftly stripped and stepped into the water. Immediately, a pleased "aah" escaped her lips.

Gin, how and covered in sweat from the endless training, trudged through the woods, cursing quietly as he maneuvered towards his destination. Stressed from all the vigorous preparation for the Shinigami Academy, Gin had wandered through these woods one day, and had stumbled upon a nice, quiet creek. For the past couple of weeks, that creek was his heaven.

Pushing aside a pair of stubborn branches, the river finally came into view. With the grin still on his lips, he moved forward, only to be repelled by a sight that would have knocked any man off his feet. There was a _woman_ in _his_ river. Now, if Ichimaru Gin were the typical sick, disgusting, perverted man, he probably would have jumped the woman. But this was Ichimaru Gin, and he certainly was not any ordinary man.

Frustrated more than anything, he couldn't believe his bliss was being taken away by some woman that had stumbled across _his_ river. Yes, _his_ river. In all the time he spent here, there was nobody else that came. So thus, it was dubbed as _his_ river.

"Aaah... This is so relaxing."

And immediately his heart stopped beating.

That voice was unmistakable. "Rangiku," he murmured.

Still oblivious to her intruder, Rangiku continued to bathe, with her back facing Gin. The latter had shrunk among the brush, a feeling of uncertainty washing over him. If he was no ordinary man, than Rangiku certainly wasn't any woman. Watching her seemed... wrong.

In his eyes, the strawberry blonde was pure, untainted. He felt like he was dirtying her just by looking at her.

But still, something kept him there. Even though he kept his back to her, he remained in the same spot, almost unmoving. He told himself that he would stay, just to make sure that she would be safe. Just in case some other person would stumble by.

But he would never turn around, just to take a peek. He would never reach out, longing to touch her. He would never let her know that she was plaguing his dreams. He would never let her know that whenever she reached out to touch his hand, he felt warmth. He would never let her know that he was falling for her.

What he would do was protect her. He would make sure that no man would ever touch her with wrong intentions. He would make sure that she remained pure and untainted.

What he didn't fully realize that what he meant was that he would make sure she remained as his. Even if it was from a distance.

* * *

**Word Count: 730**

The Bleach Beat Collections really make me smile. Especially the 11th Divisions. They've seriously got to be one of my favorite Divisions. Ah! And I finally found a translation for Fuyu no Hanabi. Very tear-jerking.


	16. reflection

Author's Note: I have the house to myself. Again. ... Minus my dearest little brother. ... Well, at least he's tolerable. XD They're all on a fishing trip again. In the rain. That always tends to happen when they go fishing. Maybe it's a sign.

* * *

**Theme #16  
****Reflection**

* * *

When people saw Rangiku, they saw a beautiful, bountiful young woman who had a true love for life. They saw a young woman who was almost always bearing an earnest smile on her face, whose eyes always held a glint of happiness.

When Gin saw Rangiku, he saw a beautiful young woman who happened to be his best friend. He saw a cheerful, if not somewhat naive, young woman that poured her heart into everything that she did. But he also saw that she was far from his reach.

When Rangiku saw herself, when she saw her own reflection, she saw an ignorant, useless little girl who was only a burden. She saw someone that was only holding back the person who held the highest place in her heart. When Rangiku saw herself, she saw someone that she wanted to change.

When people saw Gin, they saw a thin, sickly-looking young man who emitted a frightening and unusual aura. They saw a young man who was always smiling, and yet they could tell that the smile was far from being true.

When Rangiku saw Gin, she saw a young man who was the first to ever hold any kind of importance in her life. She saw a man that cared for her and loved her like a sister. But she also saw a man that was full of mystery, who was constantly keeping secrets for her. In a way, it frightened her.

When Gin saw himself, when he saw his reflection, he saw an artificial, fake bastard. He saw a man full of lies and deceit, with only a fake grin to cover it up. When Gin saw himself, he saw a man that was hurting the person he loved most. Gin saw someone that he hated.

* * *

**Word Count: 298**

Hinamori's song has got to be one of my favorites, and Hitsugaya's. I love Romi Paku.


	17. stars

Author's Note: You know what I hate? When people say 'Guess what?' and they won't freakin' tell you and you're freakin' hooked. My mom kept saying it (and since it's my mom, well, instinctively I tone her out), so I finally got frustrated and yelled, "WHAT!?" And she said, "It's a surprise." And I was kinda being sarcastic but serious and said, "What? You're pregnant again?" And much to my relief, she said no (I would have seriously cried if it was yes), and added, "You have to wait until you birthday." And I thought for a second and immediately went, "OMG DID YOU GET ME A CAR?" And now she's being a douche and won't say anything. ... My dream car is a bright yellow slug bug, just so you know. XD  
But yeah. That's my story for the day.

* * *

**Theme #17  
****Stars**

* * *

Even as the years progressed, insomnia still got the better of Gin. But laying under the stars no longer soothed him, nor provided him with any comfort. When he lay down in the brisk, chill air and watched the twinkling beauties, he would reach out, trying to grasp them. But they were too far away, always straying away from him.

They were tormenting him.

They were reminding him of what he couldn't have; what he couldn't touch or what he couldn't hold. They were reminding him that he could only watch from afar -- to watch, and only that. He could reach out and grasp for it, but it would never be his.

_She_ would never be his.

* * *

**Word Count: 111**

Whilst I was waiting for my family to return from their fishing trip, I decided to watch the Bleach musical. ... It made me laugh. XD Kira's a very good singer, I must admit.


	18. her whisper

Author's Note: From now on I think I'll be updating every _other_ day. I don't know; I guess it just depends on how I'm feeling. XD But anyways, thanks you guys for the reviews. You are, as always, the most amazing people _ever_.

* * *

**Theme #18  
****Her Whisper**

* * *

Rangiku quietly crept into his room, walking on the very tips of her toes. She settled herself comfortably in a seat by his bed, folded her hands on her laps, and watched him sleep; a small smile lingered on her lips as she did. 

Nowadays she was lucky if she ever caught a glimpse of Gin during the day. Whenever he came home at night, it would either be while she was asleep, or he would be too tired to eat and went straight to bed. For a while now she had been making these late night visits. Even if he was asleep, it was always nice to be in his presence. And as he slumbered, she would speak to him.

She would tell him about her day, about how scorching the sun was or about her trip into town. She would tell about the beautiful kimonos she saw in the market, or about the new products being sold at a cheap price. She told him everything -- except for one thing. She would never tell him how she missed him.

Tonight, as she sat by his side, her fingers fiddled with each other uncomfortably. Tonight she wouldn't tell him about the man that had tried to touch her during her shopping, or about how she had swung him over her shoulder like it was nothing. She wouldn't tell him about the lovely jewelry that was put on display, or the eggplants she bought for dinner.

Tonight, she reached out and took his hand in hers, and smiled. "I miss you." Her voice had lowered to a whisper, a whisper so quiet that she could hardly hear it.

That whisper was the only thing Gin heard.

* * *

**Word Count: 285**

I love Yachiru. She's the cutest thing ever. :3


	19. his whisper

Author's Note: Well, two weeks of New Mexico is over. ... Now only four more to go. TT3TT

* * *

**Theme #19  
****His Whisper**

* * *

A thin figure crept into Rangiku's room late at night, making not a single sound as he knelt by her bed. His movements were swift and smooth, and were it not for his immensely pale skin, he could have blended in with the shadows.

His grin remained as usual, but as he watched her chest raise and fall, as he watched lips part for air, as he watched her skin radiate in the moon's light, it fell. He raised a hand, a neutral expression on his face, and brushed back her hair.

She shivered and took a sharp intake of breath. Instinctively he withdrew his hand and prepared to leave, but when she showed no more signs of moving, he relaxed and remained in his spot.

Gin knew about her late night visits. He knew that she snuck in when she thought he was asleep. He knew that she missed him. And he also knew that he was hurting her. But even so, he had to continue his training if he wanted to get into the Shinigami Academy. He had to keep up his work if he wanted to make his life better. He had to keep going if he wanted to make _her_ life better.

His fingers, shaking, reached out to hold her hands. It was amazing how warm her hands were compared to his. He smiled at this thought.

He leaned over, his back arching forward, until their noses were only a centimeter apart. "I'm sorry, Rangiku," he murmured. He ran his thumb over her smooth, supple hands, and lowered his face further. "I know we ain't been seein' each other lately... but I promise it'll all be worth it. Jus' wait for me, 'kay?"

And that night, he sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Word Count: 297**

First kiss:) Even if it's kinda one-sided. You reviewer's are like my blood. I couldn't live without you. :DD


	20. the infamous question

Author's Note: Aiya, late update. Sorry 'bout that folks. :3 But I must say that I am the happiest author ever. Why? **Because I finally reached 100 reviews!** You guys are absolutely _amazing._ And thus, this chapter is dedicated to all of you. For your encouragment, your inspiring words... Just, thank you. Whether you reviewed once or every chapter; every single one made me grin like a moron. Thank you (in order from the first reviews):  
xOProcrastinator, liltle, Thien Minh, Elle R-M., Cheese Maiden, imisscalvin, Erena G.T. Rose, Edge, Silver Chrysanthemum, phinkness, Yume Matsuri, Winterglow, Alaena Night, My10315, Tatsumaki-sama, nessie6, mooneasterbunny, hippi926840, Lobo-chan, Deshwitat's lover, and sailormars5194.

* * *

**Theme #20  
****The Infamous Question**

* * *

Breathing in shakily, Rangiku entangled herself within the covers of her worn futon, basking in the small amount of warmness it provided. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. In a matter of a few minutes, she had flipped over onto her other side, and repeated. She continued doing so until she finally gave up, and lay on her side, facing the closed door of her room. 

Gin had returned hours ago, much earlier than normal. Strange enough, however, he stalked to his room right after, and hadn't left since. She contemplated on knocking on the door or peeking inside, just to see how he was fairing. But she decided against it. He had his rights to privacy, after all.

But something was bothering him; she could tell. With the short amounts of time that they had together, he was quiet. Not the usual, solemn kind of quiet he normally elicited, but a mysterious quiet. A quiet that told her that he was hiding something.

_"What are you hiding from me, Ichimaru Gin?"_

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes snapped shut when a pair of footsteps sounded near her door. The door quietly creaked open, creating a gap only large enough for a familiar figure to slip through. Almost eerily, he crouched next to her side, unaware that she was fully awake.

He brushed a hand against her cheek, a sorrowful smile played out on his lips. "I'm gonna be gone fer a while, Rangiku," he whispered. "But I'll come back, alrigh'? Take care." Soundlessly, he pulled himself up to his feet, and in one swift step, exited the room.

As soon as she was sure that he couldn't hear her, Rangiku sat upright and crawled over to the door, which had been left open. Almost afraid to see, she pushed it open ever-so-slightly and peered through the crack.

With his back to her, and only the black yukata he wore everyday, Ichimaru Gin ventured into the snowfall of the night.

Rangiku slumped against the side of the door and inhaled deeply. "Gin... Where are you going?"

* * *

**Word Count: 357**


	21. oath

Author's Note: Holy sugar muffins, I'm so sorry for this ridiculously late update. I've been indulging in Death Note and sobbing hysterically -- but that's not really an excuse now is it? XD Anywas, a belated happy birthday to **Alaena Night**!

* * *

**Theme #21  
****Oath**

* * *

Heaving a heavy sigh, Rangiku leaned against the wooden wall of the shack and closed her eyes. Sweat trailed down her face and body, her entangled hair was thrown up into a messy bun and was threatening to fall out, and she felt as though her legs were about to give out. She never realized how difficult it would be to live on her own.

_No, that's not right. Gin still lives here._

**Hardly.**

_He's just working really hard right now. He can't lounge around all day. Besides, what's wrong with a little extra work?_

**You're lying through your teeth.**

Hushing that annoying voice in the back of her mind, she pushed herself off her support and trailed back towards the stump, where she proceeded to cut the logs in half. With each swing of the axe, and with each successful cut, Rangiku felt her muscles burn.

_Just a little longer, Gin. Just a little longer... You promised, after all._

**But some promises are meant to be broken.**

* * *

**Word Count: 168**

I want LLLL. And Melloo. And Maaaatt. All the wonderfully intelligent characters diiiiie. TT3TT ... At least I have Near.


	22. sunset

Author's Note: ONE WEEK LEFT OF SUMMER SCHOOL. I had a conniption fit this afternoon 'cause my siblings stole my PS2. ... I think I scared them with all my ranting. XD

* * *

**Theme #22  
****Sunset**

* * *

Everyday, after she completed all her chores and had dinner, Rangiku would sit on the porch, her legs stretched out in front of her, her palms resting against the wood in order to hold her up. Her hair would be draped over her shoulder, her yukata would be clean and fresh, and every now and then, she would raise her fingers to graze the necklace that hung around her neck.

Everyday, she would stop everything and rest at the same time: sunset. She would erase her mind of all thoughts and burdens and gaze out into the orange sky, admiring the pastel streaks of gold, purple, and red. She would smile, remembering her first sunset with Gin.

Everyday, Gin would do same, taking a break from his training, and he'd pray that Rangiku was watching it with him.

* * *

**Word Count: 138**

Sometimes I absolutely hate children. ... But I'm pretty sure it's just my siblings. Otherwise, I love little kids.


	23. winter fireworks

Author's Note: Mmm. I'm tired.

* * *

**Theme #23  
****Winter Fireworks**

* * *

Rangiku had gotten so used to sharing the house with herself that she had shrieked when she spotted a shadow in the corner. She cried out when that shadow extended, and the person came into view. And she was pretty certain that she had almost fainted when said person happened to be Gin.

She was surprised to just _see_ him, let alone be told that he was taking a break. And when they sat at the dinner table that night, in silence, she felt as though she were talking to a stranger. She was _more_ than surprised when he had taken her hand, and pulled her out of the shack, and into the winter night.

"Gin, what are you doing!?" she squealed, just as she managed to wrap her pink scarf around her neck. "It's snowing out here!" Despite the fact that she was being tugged along, her icy optics trailed upwards to meet with the black abyss that hung above them. "We're going to catch a cold."

That smile never seemed to leave his face. "I've got a surprise for ya." She furrowed her brows questioningly, but allowed herself to be dragged off, and said nothing.

He led her to a group of small houses, all of which had people occupying the rooftops. He nudged her in the direction of a ladder, leading up to an empty rooftop. More than confused, she stepped up to the ladder anyways, and climbed up. Once she settled herself on the grassy support, Gin situated himself near her, yet said nothing.

She looked over at him and cocked her head to the side. "Gin..." This was all so sudden -- first he shows up out of no where, then he drags her off to God-knows-where, and now they're sitting on a roof. At night. In the _snow_.

He merely outstretched his arm and mumbled one simple word: "Look."

Rangiku angrily tore his eyes from his thin stature to look out into the distance. Immediately her eyes widened, and her lips parted in awe. Fireworks of various colors were being shot up into the sky, bursting into never ending sparks. "Ah... Wow... This is beautiful, Gin, but..."

"I got accepted, Rangiku."

"What?"

He finally turned to face her, wielding a sorrowful smile. "I applied for the Shinigami Academy and I got accepted."

"That's great, Gin!" A large smile broke out onto her face as she leapt forward to latch onto him in a tight hug. He was obviously taken back by the sudden movement, and had to lean back on his hands to hold himself up. "All your hard work's paid off and now..."

Realization dawned upon her, and with that, her gleeful expression died down. "Oh... But that means..."

He bobbed his head lightly. "Yeah. They've got dorms there, and I guess we're expected ta stay there." Her arms loosened around his shoulders and she felt her body tremble. "B-but ya know, you've got some impressive reiatsu, too, and I'll bet ya that ya'll be able ta get in, too!"

_But how long would it take? Months? Years?_

_What if she didn't get accepted? What if he moved on without her?_

_What if..._

_What if..._

_What if..._

"Where are you going...?" she whispered.

"What?"

She slid against his chest and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Slowly, her body began to tremble and shake with sobs. "Where are you going...? _You never tell me where you're going... You're always wandering off..._"

He reached down and wrapped his arms around her shivering body as he looked down at her sorrowfully. "What are ya talkin' 'bout, Rangiku? I'm right here..."

She shook her head and fisted her hands in his gi. "_No... Where are you going?_"

* * *

**Word Count: 626**

Is anyone else frustrated with the random fillers?


	24. opposites

Author's Note: I bet you're all getting frustrated with Rangiku not getting the bright idea to just join the Shinigami Academy. Well, keep in mind that this is supposed to be in chronological order, and 100 Themes. I don't wanna rush anything, and at this point, Rangiku's just confused. Just be patient with me. :3

* * *

**Theme #24  
****Opposites**

* * *

Gin stood over the neatly folded futon, taking in the simple pattern stitched into the cover. His eyes grazed over the now-empty dresser, to the bland walls and the wooden floor. His room felt so cold, he realized. Even if this little shack was poorly warmed, his room always seemed so much cooler than the rest of the house.

With a barely audible sigh, he made his way for the door frame, resting his bony fingers on the wood before trailing into the main room. He peered around each corner, memorizing every crook and nanny, until he came to Rangiku's room.

Walking on the tips of his toes, he softly pushed aside the door, expecting to find her fast asleep in her futon. Nothing. No one. Her futon was done neatly and folded in the corner, and there was no sign of her anywhere. Furrowing his brows, he walked further into the room.

Immediately he felt as though he was basked in warmth. The two always seemed to contradict each other: cold and hot, empty and full, winter and summer. And yet, despite their difference, they always managed to meld in to each other, as though completing each other.

He made his way around the room, running his hands along the wall and her dresser. Visually, their rooms were almost exactly alike, but the feel and atmospheres were completely different.

Hoping to find the strawberry blonde before taking off, he checked every corner of the shack, but to no avail. She was no where in sight. Knowing that his time was up, Gin stepped out of the house, and turned once to get one last look at the place that had housed him for so long.

The trademark grin was almost nonexistent. His grip tightened around the drawstrings of his bag as his breath hitched. "See ya... Rangiku." With his lips quirking into the smallest hint of a smile, he turned his back on the shack, and retreated over the hill. He didn't look back once.

* * *

**Word Count: 337**

This one focused mostly on Gin's view of his departure. The next one'll be about Rangiku's view.


	25. bittersweet

Author's Note: I'm pumped 'cause me and my friends are gonna go see Harry Potter on premier night on Wednesday, and then we're going to the midnight party for the book next week. ... And I don't even really like Harry Potter since Sirius died. XD WHY DO ALL THE INTELLIGENT CHARACTERS _**DIE**_!?

* * *

**Theme #25  
****Bittersweet**

* * *

Her back remained pressed against the side of the house as she clamped her eyes tightly, praying that this wasn't happening. Her hands were fisted in her yukata, her chest was falling and rising abnormally, and she was almost certain that she was going to faint.

Her heart scolded her: "**Say goodbye, you moron. Say it. Don't be a weak little fool.**"

Her mind warned her: "_If he sees you, he won't want to go. He'll stay. He'll give up his dream for you. Is that what you want? You want to make him unhappy?_"

Rangiku wanted to listen to her heart. She wanted to run out from her hiding place, to hug him from behind, to tell him what he meant to her. She wanted to thank him for everything he did for her; for saving her from starvation, for giving her home, for giving her someone to love and to cherish.

But she knew better than that. She knew her psyche was right. She knew that if he even caught a glimpse of her, that he would gather second thoughts about leaving. He'd see her in her weak, disheveled form, and he'd drop everything in an instant, just to hold her. To soothe her. To let her know that everything was alright, even when it wasn't.

And the last thing that Rangiku wanted to do was make him unhappy.

So she only watched as he looked at the house one last time, smiling sorrowfully. She only watched as he turned his back on the house. She only watched as he made his way down that hill. Silently, she prayed, she begged for him to turn around just once. Just once more. But he never did.

He was gone.

She fell to her knees, her body wracking with sobs as she buried her face in her hands. "Gin..."

"**You fool. You're weak. You're undeserving. You broke his heart. One word, one simple word was all that it took, and you couldn't even do that. You're pathetic.**"

"_What you did was for the best. You did it for him and for you. It was necessary._"

"**It was weak. **_**You**_** were weak.**"

As her inner feelings merged and fought amongst one another, Rangiku felt herself growing tired. She felt her body and soul growing weak. With a look of deep reflection on her features, she ran her hand across the soil that he had once walked on. The soil that he had trained so hard on. And with a bittersweet smile dawning on her lips, she fisted her fingers in that soil. "Just wait a little longer, Gin..."

* * *

**Word Count: 437**

My life is complete: I have chocolate, pocky, _and_ a Chai Tea Latte. :)


	26. breakaway

Author's Note: Okay, so I didn't like Harry Potter very much, and I spent most of the time chucking popcorn and whoppers at my friends; and when Cho and Harry made out on screen, two of my friends and me were screaming, "NOOOO!" while everyone else was cheering. ... And we scared away this kid that my friend thought was hot even though he had ridiculously greasy hair. And yeah. XD But summer school is over, and I am a very happy child. :)

* * *

**Theme #26  
****Breakaway**

* * *

_"Oi, Ichimaru, you wanna get something to eat?"_

"Nah, I think I'll pass."

_"Hey, Ichimaru, you wanna hang out after class?"_

"I've got some stuff to do."

_"A group of us are going to go training later -- you wanna come with us?"_

"It's alright, I'd rather do it by myself."

Once he had made it into the Shinigami Academy, Gin always seemed to be by himself. To his peers, he was that anti-social kid who was always sitting in the corner, isolating himself from the rest of the world. He'd always flash a grin, he'd wave back if he was waved to, he greet whoever greeted him, but it was obvious he didn't intend to make friends.

To Gin, the people around him were just black shadows, all blending in with each other. They were all the same; they were fake, they had no real intentions to befriend him. They were only doing so because they felt sorry for him. And Gin would be damned before he received any pity.

Before now, it had always been 'him and Rangiku' and 'the rest of the world'. It was 'us' and 'them'. There hadn't been anybody that proved to be precious in his life but her, and when everyone around them seemed to shun him, he returned the favor. It was only natural he'd act in the same manner in this new environment.

Honestly, he was afraid of expanding his horizons, he was afraid of opening his arms. He didn't want new friends or new acquaintances -- he had one person that was backing him, and that was all he needed. He didn't need anyone else. That's what he managed to convince himself, anyways.

Everyday after class, after some training, he'd return to his dorm. He'd sit on his bed, staring at the ceiling, while lightly fingering the chrysanthemum that he constantly kept by his bedside. He'd question what Rangiku was doing, how she was fairing, if she was at all bitter that he had left. He wondered if she had made any new friends or acquaintances, if she had found someone else to share the house with... He felt his blood boil at the mere thought.

"Hey, Ichimaru." He lifted his head from the pillow to peer at the doorway, where he found his dorm partner leaning against the frame. He lifted his torso and rested on his elbows, though careful to not damage the flower. "A group of us are going out to eat; do you want to join us?"

"Nah, I think I'll..." His gaze drifted toward the chrysanthemum being twirling between his fingers. His breath hitching a bit, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Yea, sure. I'll be out there in a sec'." Smiling, the brunette nodded and moved away into the corridor.

Gin fell to his feet and placed the flower back in its small vase. "I guess it's time I finally breakaway, eh, Rangiku? See ya later." He pivoted on his feet, and without looking back, continued until he exited through the door.

* * *

**Word Count: 511**

Ew, I really loathe Aizen, but he plays such an important role.


	27. reach

Author's Note:  
_Orihime:_ OHMYGOODNESS.

_Ichigo:_ Is Renodori actually updating? Is this a new theme for the set that hasn't been updated in... months!?

_Rukia:_ Why, yes... Yes, it is! Is this for real?

_Ishida:_ It's the apocalypse!

_Orihime:_ Reno-chan also deeply apologizes for this **horribly** late theme, and the fact that she's been on a hiatus for **forever**. She's still on a _semi-hiatus_, though she'll try to update this one more often, since she has a good **74** themes to go! Keep on rooting for her!

_Renji:_ Reno-baka would also like to thank **everyone** that has reviewed and has cheered her on. For all the old and new reviewers that pushed her to continue. It's because of all of you that she continues to write these things. (Even if the updates are a little... slow.)

_Ichigo:_ And she'd also like to apologize to Chad, who didn't get to say anything 'cause... well, it's Chad.

_Chad:_ ...

* * *

**Theme #27  
****Reach**

* * *

Rangiku had always viewed the stars as a beautiful, wondrous phenomenon. During her early days in Rukongai, when she traveled aimlessly, they would always be her one sign of hope. When there seemed to be nothing more, when all seemed worthless, she'd lie on her back and gaze up at the sky. She'd admire the sparkling diamonds against the black canvass, and she'd tell herself that if she worked at it, one day she'd be able to be like one of those stars. She'd pick herself up, and keep going. 

Though she hadn't realized it until now, it had been years since she last took the time to look at the night sky. After she and Gin had moved into their shack, she really hadn't had much time; and yet, those has been the best years of her life. Now that he was gone... Well, all she had to accompany her was herself.

So one quiet night, after she had finished everything, she treaded out to the front lawn and lay herself down on the grass. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, all the while taking in everything around her. The grass that brushed up against the bare skin of her ankles, the slight breeze from the summer wind, the quiet whisper of the night.

Oceanic eyes fluttered open slowly, gratefully taking in every sparkle that expanded across the vast universe. All emotion was void from her face, and she simply gazed up at the stars, silently observing and analyzing them.

They seemed so... distant. It was a silly thought, she knew. _Of course, they're distant, they're stars_. But back in those days, back when she had little to live for, they seemed so close. With every passing day, they grew closer to her, and it felt as though if she just reached out, she could touch one of them. Now, they weren't even in her grasp.

One particular star suddenly caught her attention. Rather, a pair of stars. Her eyes shot up to the far north, where she found two sparkles whose shines were brighter than that of the others. They clearly stuck out, and everything about them distinguished them from the others. One star stood out in particular, while the other, only a bit smaller, sat right next to it. She watched that star enviously, wishing to be like it. To be like someone who could do something, who could make a difference. To be like someone who could be of use. To be someone that could actually help him, so that he wouldn't be walking alone.

She wanted to be by his side.

Absentmindedly, she raised a pale hand, reaching for the pair of stars above her. Her fingers stretched out as far as they could go, and their tips began to curve in, as though they were trying to wrap around the stars. Nothing. Not yet.

"_I just have to keep on reaching... Just wait a little longer, Gin... I'll make it there._"

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 499**

This one's kinda the partner to Theme 17.

So. Just what _have_ I been doing when I wasn't writing? Honestly enough, I really do have some excuses:  
1) School is _hell_. Two math classes, two honors classes, art, about three clubs, student council. I don't have very much time for myself.

2) I actually have to _work_ and _pay attention_ in school. I know it sounds weird, but I've gotten through life procrastinating and not paying _any_ attention in school. I've managed at least a 4.1 since last year without having to do anything. I barely managed a 4.1 this last quarter, and that was through working my ass off. Blaaagggh.

3) I've been busy with stuff for student council, community service, etc.

4) Dramarama. Bad dramarama. Stupid girls.

5) This past week and until this Sunday I've been teching for my school musical, _FAME_. Which is very exciting, but it takes out too many hours of the day. I get home at about 7:30, and by that time I'm hungry and exhausted, so I eat, sleep for a bit, then do homework. Not very nice on my body.

6) I've been working on some pieces that are on Freedom of Speech. -guilty-

So are my excuses. XD;


	28. snow

Author's Note:  
HOLY KAKA MUFFINS.

IT'S AN UPDATE.

BUT I THINK WE'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THE SHOCK DIALOGUE.

Again, sorry for the late update. I really just wanted to get this out to thank all of my _awesome_ reviewers and readers, and wish you all a very merry Christmas, 'cause I really do love each and every one of you. So this one's gonna be a bit out of sequence, just to celebrate the winter holidays. ('Cause Christmas is my _favorite_ holiday _ever_. Halloween is a close second.) And because I need to satisfy my need for GinRan. XD

* * *

**Theme #28  
****Snow**

* * *

Christmas. What a _joke_. A time to spend with friends and family, to celebrate the birth of the baby Jesus, to appreciate all that you have. Puh_-lease_. That was the biggest load of bull Gin had ever heard. Christmas was nothing more than an excuse to have parties, get drunk, and get presents. _Presents_. It was funny how most shinigami had a love for materialistic items – especially when they were dead.

Still, he wore his trademark grin, with his arms folded across his chest as he sat with the other members of the Gotei 13. They had rented out one of the most famous bars in Seireitei just to celebrate the winter holiday. It was Christmas Eve, one day before Christmas, and everyone was in a jolly mood.

Well, almost everyone.

He watched everyone with a bland interest (even if it looked like he wasn't really _looking_), though his icy gaze focused on one particular person. And that one rambunctious, friendly, loud, and slightly obnoxious person's admirers.

Rangiku was, without a doubt, very popular among the shinigami. Particularly the male shinigami. She was currently surrounded by the most prominent of her admirers – Hisagi Shuuhei and Iba Tetsuzaemon, though several others joined them in hopes of being noticed by the strawberry blonde beauty. All of them, clearly taken over by the numerous bottles of sake they had consumed, were giddy with giggles and laughter. Their cups met with a quiet 'clink' in celebration, and another round of laughter ensued.

"You're unusually quiet today." Gin didn't have to raise his eyes to see who it was. Aizen chuckled as he took a seat next to his longtime comrade, sake cup in hand. "I'd expect you to be talkative as you usually are; it's the holiday season, after all." Gin said nothing, and simply raised a cup to his lips. Aizen managed a small laugh. Considering how loose he was today, Gin figured he had a little too much to drink. Ah, the magic of sake.

"He he he, you'll have to excuu– WOAH! Sorry 'bout that, Shuuhei. He he he..." He turned his eyes to Rangiku, who was now using the flushed fukutaichou's shoulder as support to stand up. She wobbled to her feet, still giggling, and attempted to walk towards the hallway. She tripped a couple times, landing on a couple officers that certainly didn't mind, before she finally made it out the door.

"Excuse me for a second, Aizen-taichou." Gin stood up, and he could sworn he heard Aizen say something along the lines of, 'Have fun', but brushed it off. After weaving around the room, the silver-haired captain firmly believed that he was the only one that was fully sober at this point. He poked his head into the corridor, where he found Rangiku stumbling towards the exit, using the wall as her support. He slowly followed behind her, though considering how much she had consumed, he doubted she could hear anything outside a two foot radius. She turned a corner and disappeared from his sight completely.

He raised his brows and quickened his pace until he rounded the same corner – where he was greeted with the exit. Breathing a small sigh, he slipped his fingers in the slot and pushed open the shouji, only to be greeted by an unpleasant gust of wind and snow. He retreated, when he found Rangiku standing in the snow, looking up at the snow, until she fell backwards. Something in him caused him to jump, and he went running through the snow, falling to her side. "Rangiku, are ya..." A blissful smile was stretched across her face. His brows furrowed together. "Rangiku..."

"I like the snow, Gin." Her words were slurred, but he could understand her perfectly. "It's so pretty and white. Kinda like your hair. I like your hair, too." She reached up to entangle her fingers in his silky locks.

He sighed as he looked down at her. "You're gonna catch a cold if ya keep lyin' there." She said nothing as she continued to idly play with his hair. "Rangiku..."

"I used to hate the snow." He listened attentively now. "It was snowing that day you first left. Remember?" His smile became lax. "It made me feel so cold. I hate the cold, Gin." He frowned. "You're always cold... Your skin, I mean. It's kinda uncomfy." Her fingers moved from his hair to face, to stroke his cheek. "But I always liked it. It wasn't like the cold that made me feel lonely." The pad of her index finger pressed at the corner of his lips.

"I think you've had to much ta drink." He began to help her up, but her torso fell against him like a doll. He instantly froze, his fingers still wrapped around her wrists. Her head rested on his shoulder, nestled at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Her warm breath brushed against his neck. "Rangiku, we should get back inside before ya–"

"I love you."

He froze for what seemed like an eternity. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, only to find her fast asleep. He sighed as he let go of wrists and stood up, carrying her as he held her close to his chest. With a small smile, he trudged through towards her small home through the snow.

* * *

**Word Count: 893  
**For some reason, I'm not very happy with it. But that's okay. XD I'll try to get another one up. I wanted to make this one fluffy and plotless... but I decided not to at the last second. In case I don't get another one up before Christmas, **Happy Holidays**! 


	29. hands

Author's Note:  
I hate being a woman.

But I love all of you. XD

Pray with me that it continues to snow where I am, so I can experience another beautiful snow day. SAAAVE ME, JESUUUUUUS!

* * *

**Theme #29  
****Hands**

* * *

There was something oddly nostalgic about the training grounds that Rangiku had adopted as her own. What it was, she was unsure, but it made her feel uneasy. It made her feel as though someone was watching her. Once she began to focus all of her spiritual energy into her palm, however, all else was pushed aside.

It had been about two years since Gin entered the Academy. She hadn't seen him since that night he left, but even if he had dropped in on her, she probably wouldn't have been able to bring herself to see him.

She was still too weak. Until she was strong enough to get into the Shinigami Academy, she didn't _deserve_ to see him.

"Ai yaaa..." Groaning in exhaustion, the strawberry blonde fell against a tree trunk, sliding down to the ground. The entangled, bothersome mop of hair was thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head, the sleeves of her yukata were rolled up to her elbows, and a mixture of sweat and dirt were caked on her aching body. Four hours. She had been at it for four hours – and yet she was convinced that even that wasn't enough.

She looked down at her dirty, callous hands. Like ever other citizen in Rukongai that had to fend for themselves, she had the hands of a worker. They weren't smooth or beautiful, as most girls' that looked like her had. The supple hands that only held the most tender objects, stroked the smoothest fabrics, and held the most delicate antiques. Her hands had been like that at one point; when Gin had refused to let her do anything. And now she was doing everything, with training on top of all of that.

When she looked at her hands, she envisioned a pair of white, bony hands, covered in callouses and scratches.

She smiled. She loved her hands.

* * *

**Word Count: 317**

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE BEING A FEMALE! DDD:


	30. puzzle

Author's Note:  
Ugh, sorry for these random, sporadic, and monthly updates. At this rate, I'm not going to finish until I'm like a bajillion years old. Or until I graduate from high school. XD

But honestly, I've been busy as hell. School's a pain in the ass, and I come back absolutely exhausted, so I fall asleep around seven, and I'm too lazy to wake up to even do my homework. How am I even passing any of my classes?

Alright, so I really need to write more. I guess I'm just sick of all the essays and shit in school, and I should draw some of my own stuff more, but I'm so preoccupied with my projects at school. Oh, and I'm taking summer chemistry, sooo updates might be limited then too...

God dammit. Haha.

**Opening Song** : Dentist - Little Shop of Horrors  
**Closing Song** : Take Me or Leave Me - Rent

* * *

Theme #30  
**Puzzle**

* * *

"_Dammit, I knew I wasn't ready_." Rangiku's eye twitched as she glared at the paper in front of her. The words inscribed onto the white sheet scrambled around, mocking her, scolding her for her lack of intelligence. "_Bastards_," she thought bitterly. 

So maybe blaming inanimate objects wasn't the best way to vent, but really, this was ridiculous. If she had known that there were going to be questions like these on the written test, she would have spent more time reading. Geez, would it have killed them to let her know this beforehand?

Groaning, Rangiku lurched forward so that her forehead bumped against the desk. A series of 'SSSSH's and 'Quiet!'s caused her to sit up, a flush sprawled across her cheeks. She stuck her tongue out at the hundreds of other people in the room, but quietly grunted and picked up her pencil once more.

She knew that half of it was nerves. The questions, difficult as they were, could be answered so long as she really focused ― clearly that was not the case. Her nerves were completely frazzled, and there was no way she could concentrate on the little words in front of her. Sure, she could summon a ball of reiatsu into one hand, but sitting down to write? Definitely not her forte.

Rangiku sighed in frustration. She knew fully well why she couldn't concentrate. That stupid grinning fox at the back of her mind kept her from focusing on the task before her. When she got out of here, and when she passed, she would make sure that she smacked him around a couple of times to let him know the pain she went through.

With a malicious grin playing on her lips, Rangiku's grip on the pencil tightened, and she pressed the granite against the paper.

"Alright, pencils down. The written test has come to an end."

Once again, her forehead met with the cool surface of the desk. "Bastard."

* * *

**Word Count: 326**

You know, I don't even know where this came from. It was just random as hell, I know. Haha. But I guess I just wanted something different from the usual angst and whatnot, and I wanted to progress more into the storyline, so eh.


	31. anticipation

Author's Note:  
I am so sick it's not even funny. My nose is congested, my throat isn't as pained as it was Tuesday but it still clogs every now and then, and.. ugh. It's shit. And then speeches for Student Body government were yesterday, so I wanted to dress up pretty and wear heels. Truth: I can't even wear heels for more than fifteen minutes without my complaining. My feet. Are. Crying to me.

But other than that I'm content. XD

Spring Break officially starts today, so for a week it's no school! Woo! Which hopefully means I'll be updating a bit more. I think I might be contemplating a new story as well.. I'm not sure, though. Oh! And this sunday (Easter Sunday yay!) we're going car shopping (again). :D I'm excited!

**Opening Song** : El Tango De Roxanne - Moulin Rouge  
**Closing Song** : I Need to Know - Jekyll and Hyde

* * *

**Theme #31  
****Anticipation**

* * *

Every morning, at the exact same time, Rangiku would be woken up by the same damn bird chirping at her window. Every morning, at the exact same time, she would attempt to chuck something at the bird, only to have it crash against the wood, which indeed scared away the poor creature. Every morning, at the exact same time, she would lay in bed, inwardly groaning at the remainder of the day that awaited her.

Every morning, that is, except this morning.

For the first time since the days Gin used to drag her out of bed, Rangiku was up at the crack of dawn, scurrying about the small shack frantically. A series of clothes, rags, and other objects were being tossed to and fro as she went searching through every shelf, nook, and cranny. "Where's my good yukata!? I washed it last night and could have sworn I hung it up.. Where'd it go!? GRAAAAHH! This is just my luck! Where did it goooo!?"

And just as she was about to break down and pull on her hair, she found it in the corner of her closet, hanging the same way she left it the night before.

So why was she, a woman who so detested mornings and the process of getting through them, up at such an ungodly hour? Why was she, a woman who preferred to put things off, getting things ready so early? Well, the answer to that is quite simple:

The results of who got accepted into the Shinou Reijutsuin would be posted today.

Rangiku slipped into the yukata, which was nice and simple: a pale, almost cream like yellow with bamboo imprints. She smoothed it out several times, hoping to catch any wrinkles she might have missed. She stood before the cracked mirror and ran her fingers through the thick strawberry blonde locks. She hadn't cut it since that day (save for the occasional trim), and now it cascaded down her back. Rangiku smiled bittersweetly as she adjusted the necklace that always hung from her neck. Her fingers brushed against the cool silver, and an involuntary shudder rippled up her spine.

"Get a hold on yourself, Rangiku," she grumbled. She turned away from the mirror and trailed over to the makeshift kitchen, where she decided to nibble on a piece of bread to calm her nerves. "_If I try to eat anything else I'll probably just puke it back up._"

Rangiku was, needless to say, nervous as hell. She was downright scared. What if she didn't get accepted? Sure, she'd still be allowed to take the test, but how many more months would that take? And she knew for certain that she screwed up the written exam ― she hadn't written down more than five answers. But she was pretty sure she did fairly well in the sections where she had to perform..

No, she'd be just fine, she told herself. Everything would just be fine. "I just have to look on the bright side. Right."

Unfortunately, she lost view of that optimism the moment the Shinigami Academy came into view.

Her heart pounded violently in her chest, something was caught in her throat, and she was sure her stomach was going to collapse. She couldn't move past the large crowd around the list even if she wanted to. Her feet had stopped moving altogether, and all she could do was watch as people ran by, checked the list, and either ran on laughing and cheering or slumped away in disappointment.

Oh God, there was no way she could do this. This was madness ― there was no way she could have made it! This was absolutely ridiculous.. No, she'd wait a couple more months, and then she'd take the test again, and _then_ she would check to see if her name was on the list. No, there was no point in setting herself up for disappointment. She would just go home and―

"Well, now where do ya think yer goin'?"

Rangiku found herself gaping up at the ever-smiling face of her childhood friend. The silver-haired Gin could only chuckle at the aghast look on her face. Placing his body hands on her shoulders, he twirled her around on her feet and nudged her in the direction of the list. "C'mon now, Rangiku. Get goin'." Three feet away from the list, he came to a stop and gave her a light push, propelling her forward.

Rangiku, still in shock, stole a quick glance over her shoulder (actually, it was more like a glare) before reluctantly turning her eyes to the list posted.

**Kuroiwa Arashi**

**Kurosawa Mariko**

**Kuwabara Hoshiko**

**Maeda Jounouchi**

Her heart throbbed in her ears at the last name in the column.

**Matsumoto Rangiku**

Her breathing resounded in her ears, as everything around her seemed to disappear into the background. .. She made it? Did she.. Was this for real? Did _she_ actually make it? Was that actually her name? There was no way.. Was this..

A cold hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She craned her head back, wordless still from shock, to find an encouraging smile on Gin's face.

"Congrats, Rangiku."

She couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

**Word Count: 870**

Dedicated to _Artificial Life Creator_, because her reviews made me laugh loudly and obnoxiously in my school library during Theology class. Oh yes, covering that one up for Sr. Rena was great. XD


	32. old habits die hard

Author's Note:  
Ugh, I greatly dislike my family. ... Well, except my beloved daddy. Who's rarely at home. I find it incredibly unhealthy to feel the need to punch your mother in the face everytime she talks. Or maybe I'm just a very irritable person. ... No, actually, I'm a pretty happy person. Except for when I'm at home. Screw home.

On the bright side, I found a very fun Death Note Mello x Near game. :D 'Tis very fun. XD Oh, and my lello laptop came in yesterday. I love the color. S2 Though it also sucks 'cause I have to move everything to this laptop and reinstall all the shit and I can't find my PSP 9 disc, which sucks major monkey butt... but for now I am rather content. Save for my current annoyance towards my mother.

**Opening Song** : As My Guitar Gently Weeps - The Beatles  
**Closing Song** : I Need to Know - Jekyll and Hyde

* * *

**Theme #32  
****Old Habits Die Hard**

* * *

If there was one thing Rangiku remembered about her previous life, it was that she hated school. And it wasn't because she had to walk six miles to and from school everyday, or because the food was little better than crap, or because the workload was absolutely ridiculous for a first grader. No, it was because of the obnoxious little bastards who felt the need to make every minute of her life hell.

She was never too talkative during school, though she couldn't exactly call herself shy. Her home conditions were poor, and that was quite evident in the frail clothing she wore to class. Her wonderful peers obviously noticed, and they felt the need to point out the obvious. Every. Single. Day. So she certainly could have made friends if she wanted to; the point was that she didn't. Not with the snot-nosed, spoiled little shits she had to put up with everyday.

She certainly had never thought that she'd have to go through that _again_.

Life at the Shinigami Academy was different from what she had expected. From the way Gin had ranted about it, she'd expected it to be some nice, welcoming place where she could freely converse with those around her. That, apparently, was not the case.

It was easy to point out the two groups that all of the students were divided into: the ones bred in Seireitei, and the ones dumped in Rukongai. Honestly, Rangiku had thought that all tags would have been dropped in an Advanced Class, but that also was not the case. The unfortunate souls who were forced to endure in Rukongai sat on one side of the room while the poised students raised in elegance in Seireitei sat on the other. Rangiku couldn't help but notice how less than a fifth of the class were from Rukongai.

"... Your first test will take place tomorrow ─ study hard. Class dismissed!"

Rangiku was snapped out of her thoughts when the class erupted into giggles and shouts, and the students rushed towards the exit. She looked around, surprised that class had passed so quickly without her realization, and shook her head. "_I need to start paying attention or I'll fall even further behind..._" She scooped her books up into her arms and wobbled towards the door, still a bit light-headed from her daydreaming. Before she could take one step out of the large classroom, however, she found herself colliding with a large mass who loomed in the door frame. She yelped as she staggered back, all the while trying to keep a hold of her books and her balance.

The boy who had been blocking her way turned around, one brow quirked, and smirked. "Oi, watch where you're goin', eh, _'Jou-chan_?"

"Oh right, sorry." She tried to walk passed him, but he had stepped to the side to stop her from advancing. Rangiku looked up, her brows furrowed and a sneer crawling onto her face. "Excuse me. I have to get to my next class."

The intensity of the boy's smirk seemed to heighten as he leaned in so that his face hovered above hers. "Say, we have some time before the next classes... Why don't you say we do something... productive?" She could feel his eyes wander across her body, and suddenly she felt incredibly violated.

She scowled as she pressed her books tighter against her chest. "I'd rather not." She noted the almost accusatory look in his eyes. _You're from Rukongai, aren't you?_, was what they were saying. She felt a surge of anger in her stomach at the insulting conception. "Now please _move_."

For some reason unknown to her, a good majority of mankind rarely know when to simply give up. This boy was apparently one of the many numbers. "I'm sure I can persuade you," he said, in attempted suaveness, and inched even closer.

Just as she opened her mouth to protest, the boy was suddenly and violently jerked backwards to where he was no longer obstructing the doorway. Rangiku blinked, unsure of what had just happened, when she saw Gin smiling down at the boy. His lips were moving ever-so-slightly, and a look of sheer horror fell over the blonde's face. He instantly began to nod, and Gin gave his shoulder one last squeeze before he went running down the hall.

Rangiku stood there, dumbfounded, and was snapped out of it only when Gin confronted her. "Are ya alright?"

Instantly she scowled. "Why'd you have to go and do that? I could have taken care of it myself."

He chuckled as he turned and headed down the hall. "But that's what big brothers are for, ya know."

* * *

**Word Count: 783**

Linked to Theme 5.


	33. popular

Author's Note:  
New story out titled A Little Fall of Rain. It'll mostly consist of IchiRuki, IshiHime, and GinRan (of course). You should go read it. And review it. Because you love me. And I love you. :D

I realize that a good majority of the drabbles that I've been posting recently are from Rangiku's point of view (objectively). Actually, I just realized that. I'll try to write from Gin's (objective) point of view. And... I don't really know where this one came from. I was listening to Wicked and I thought, "Eh. Why the hell not?" XD

**Opening Song** : Popular - Wicked  
**Closing Song** : Mr. Cellophane - Chicago

* * *

**Theme #33  
****Popular**

* * *

Rangiku wasn't quite sure how much she liked the Shinigami Academy. Oh yes, the conditions were _much_ better than Rukongai, as she could now get three meals a day, sleep in a comfortable bed, and have warmth in the cold weather. But people-wise... Well, they weren't much better than the thugs she had to deal with in Rukongai.

She didn't particularly care for the cute little cliques or for the nice little labels that everyone liked so much to hand out. She preferred to stay away from the macho "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" guys and the prissy "I-look-better-than-you-so-I'm-better-than-you" girls. The quiet kids didn't pique her interest very much, and the obnoxious ones had too much of a dominatrix complex. All in all, Rangiku was completely and utterly alone. But with the people that surrounded her, she considered herself lucky.

As was expected, she saw Gin a lot. But in reality, that's all it was; she only saw him. He'd wave at her in the hallways, and sometimes he'd peek into her dorm to see how she was doing, but they rarely had any real time together. Being in different years, that was to be expected, she supposed, though at first she had thought they'd see each other a lot more.

"_Wishful thinking,_" she thought bitterly as she flipped through her book absentmindedly. Gin was two years above her and in an advanced class; of course he'd be busy. Still, she couldn't help but wish they'd spend more time together.

"H-hey! Give me back my book!"

Rangiku looked up the space she had been staring at to find a small boy in her year hopping up and down, trying to retrieve his book from another boy in her year who was about three heads taller than his victim. "Eh? You want this back?" he taunted, a fake look of incredulity on his face.

The boy growled as he continued to jump up and down. "Give it back!"

Rangiku sighed as she dropped her own book. This was all starting to get really ridiculous.

The taller male continued to hold the book out of his grasp when Rangiku confronted him. He obviously did not sense the ominous frown on her face when he quirked a brow and grinned suggestively at her. "Well hey, there─"

"Give him back the book."

Both boys stared at her, and she felt a vein throbbing on her head. He smirked as he tossed the book up and down. "What? This? And what are you doing to do, eh, _ojou-chan_? Try and make me? I'd like to see you─" Before he could finish his sentence, her fist met with his face, and with a sickening crack he fell to the ground, dropping the book in the process. The other boy yelped in surprise as he retrieved his book and instinctively ran behind Rangiku, as though using her as a shield.

"I see you doing that again, and I swear it won't be your face your gripping with pain," she spat. The large male looked up at her, his eyes wide as he cupped his nose, and simply watched as she and the other boy walked away.

Rangiku sighed as she turned to face the small male. "Are you alright?"

He nodded vigorously. "Y-yes, I'm just fine, thanks to you, Miss..."

She couldn't help but smile. "Rangiku."

He nodded again. "Thank you, Miss Rangiku!" And with a skip in his step, he ran off towards his friends.

"Now what was that?"

She almost yelped as she turned around to face ─ who else? ─ Gin. He was grinning deviously at her. "Now I don't know what yer talkin' about, Rangiku. Seems to me like yer pretty popular."

Rangiku simply snorted. "That's just 'cause I punched a guy for bullying him. I doubt that's something that'll make me very popular."

Gin glanced over his shoulder, where he found a crowd gathering around the injured boy, as well as the boy who had been saved by her. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

* * *

**Word Count: 687**

I don't even know.


	34. late

Author's Note:  
I need to stop roleplaying so much and update my stories more often. It's an addictive hobby that I'll probably need meds for when I'm in college. I don't really know where that came from. I'm ever-so-slightly dilusional at the moment.

Oh, guys, guess what? You know how a couple of months ago I was going on about getting a little yellow Slug Bug? Yeah, well, my parents took me to Volkswagen in December, and just as I was about to get it, my mom was a ka ka head and took it away. In other words, she was too cheap to buy it. But we went to Toyota last Sunday, and I got a BRAND SPANKIN' NEW RED TOYOTA TACOMA. :D I love it so much. It's my baby.

I just thought you all should know.

**Opening Song** : Crawling in the Dark - Hoobastank  
**Closing Song** : The End - The Doors

* * *

**Theme #34  
****Late**

* * *

"Class dismissed."

A heavy sigh escaped Gin's lips as he picked up his belongings and moved towards the exit. Before he could leave, however, a large hand placed itself on his shoulder, stopping him in place. Gin didn't even have to look over his shoulder. "'Sup, Sousuke?"

The bespectacled male chuckled as he moved away to face his friend. "Are you coming to eat with us today?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gin saw Rangiku turn the corner. It had been a while since he last spoke to her, let alone spend any real time with her. "Nah. I think I'm gunna catch up with with Rangiku today."

Smiling, Aizen nodded and moved towards the door. "Alright. See you around."

Gin offered a small wave, watching until Aizen's back disappeared completely. Turning on his feet, he headed in the direction that Rangiku walked off, until he found her with her back towards him. He raised his hand as he stepped towards her. "'Ey, Ran—" Before he could reach her, a dark-haired male stepped out from behind the corner, greeting her with an enthusiastic wave. Gin instantly took a step back, tucking himself into a nearby corner before either of the two could see him.

"Hey Rangiku!"

He heard her laugh. "Hey Kaien."

Kaien? Shiba Kaien?

"Wanna go out to lunch?"

"Hmmm... I was kind of hoping to catch up with Gin, but..." He held his breath as he waited her answer. "Well, he's probably going out to eat with his friends anyways. Sure, why not?"

Gin felt his stomach drop, and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Awesome! We're all going out to eat at this really great place just down the street... I'm paying, of course."

She giggled. "Of course."

Gin listened, only half-heartedly, as their footsteps disappeared down the hallway. When their voices could no longer be heard, he allowed himself to lean against the wall, and exhaled heavily. "Guess I was a little late..."

* * *

**Word Count: 333**

UM KAIENxRANGIKU, WHAT?

Just kidding. I just didn't wanna make up another shinigami.

While reading the recent chapters of Bleach, I instantly squealed when I saw Kisuke. HE. IS SO. FREAKING. CUTE. I just wanna hug him. :D

Shinji should not have long hair.

AND OMG KISUKE IS SO CUTE.

I'm done fangirling.


	35. working hard or hardly working

Author's Note:  
Thanks to the most recent chapters, the last chapter must be dubbed as an AU. XD STUPID KAIEN. Ba ha ha, I'm just kidding. I love that guy.

So school's officially out (for the sophomores and juniors — SUCK ON THAT, FRESHMEN) today, though after next week I'm going back for summer chemistry. God, the things I'll do to clear up my schedule. -sigh- It's gonna be two months of pure and utter torture, but oh well. It'll be worth it in the end... Hopefully.

HOLY SHIT — I JUST REALIZED! Today, May 23rd, is the one year anniversary of this set of drabbles! Squeeee! A whole year! And I have no one else to thank but you amazing, amazing reviewers. :)

**Opening Song** : Wig in a Box - Hedwig and the Angry Inch  
**Closing Song** : I Need to Know - Jekyl and Hyde

* * *

**Theme #35  
****Working Hard or Hardly Working**

* * *

Exhaustion couldn't even _begin_ to describe the current condition of her body. Classes ten hours a day, training five hours a day, conditioning three hours every Saturday and Sunday — it was never ending! Five months, she had been there for a total of five months and Rangiku was already beginning to doubt her sanity.

Her torso was currently hunched over, her head drooped over her arms, her mouth hanging open.

She was dead asleep.

There was a hiss from behind, though it was completely lost to her ears. A couple pokes, several prods, maybe a word of admonition or two. They were all in vain, however, when the foreboding shadow traveled down the aisle, falling over the sleeping beauty.

"Matsumoto!"

"AAAAAH!"

After a series of curses, scoldings, and quiet "I told you so"s, the strawberry blonde found herself standing in the hallway, yet again, holding onto two buckets of water. Heavy bangs hung under her eyes as her upper body slumped forward. "I hate my life."

"Rangiku?"

Another yelp escaped her lips, though the heavy buckets kept her body from jumping. She found the ever-so-familiar silver-haired fox grinning at her, a look of sheer amusement on his pale face. "What're ya doin' out here?" She gave him a blank look; the tone in his voice along stated that he knew _exactly_ what was going on. "Got in trouble _again_, Rangiku?" He tsked as he shook his head.

"Well sorry Gin, not all of us are prodigies like you," she snorted bitterly.

He only chuckled. "Ya don't have to be a prodigy to stay out of trouble." Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, he shifted on his feet, turning his back to her, and raised a hand in departure. "I gotta get ta class. Try workin' rather than sleepin', and maybe ya won't get stuck with chores."

As he moved down the hall in elegant strides, Rangiku made sure he wouldn't turn around before indignantly sticking out her tongue.

* * *

**Word Count: 336**

I love baby brothers. You get to paint their nails a neon green without any complaints.


	36. trump card

Author's Note:  
Guess who _doesn't_ wanna go to summer chemistry tomorrow?

-waves hands spastically-

**Opening Song** : Bite Your Rhymes - Mindless Self Indulgence  
**Closing Song** : Get This Party Started - Stretch Armstrong

* * *

**Theme #36  
****Trump Card**

* * *

Gin was tired. He had been working all day and all night for the past two months, training his ass from the crack of dawn until it was so dark he couldn't even sense where his bed was. It had been nothing but pure and utter torture, but it would be worth it in the end — he had been told he'd be able to graduate after this year. After only one year of attending the Shinigami Academy, he would be able to leave and join the Gotei 13. It was a relief, but at the same time slightly disappointing. He hadn't been able to spend as much time with Rangiku as he had wanted...

Ah well, he was working on making both of them a better life. The fun could wait.

With a heavy sigh, the silver-haired male fell backwards onto futon, in which he instantly groaned at the impact of his back hitting something solid. His muscles cried and ached, his limbs begged to be amputated, and Gin was certain that he never wanted to move again. Rest had never seemed so nice.

His slumber seemed to last a total of five minutes, though in reality it was probably more like five hours. Either way, he awoke with a jolt, and it wasn't because of his freakish nightmare of being pelted with prunes **(1)**. No, the sleep that he yearned for was interrupted because of screaming, yelling, cheering, and bad music playing just outside of his dorm. Gin wanted to yell, to scream at them, "Shut the fuck up, ya insensitive morons!", but not only would that have been out of character, but his throat was refusing to release anything other than a whisper.

Gin rolled around several times on his futon, trying to ignore the pain in his body as he attempted to block out the sounds.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

It was then that he could no longer take it, and no matter how much his body was punishing him for it, he pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself to the door. He slid the shouji opened, glaring at everything and everyone in sight.

Strange enough, he found no one in the halls. A beaming light extending from one of the nearby rooms, however, quickly earned his attention. He stole a quick glance out his window, and discovered it to be completely black outside. Geez, had these kids always been this obnoxious?!

Inwardly cursing at the world, Gin made his way towards the room with leverage from the walls, and once outside of said room, he poked his head inside.

There must have been fifteen or so students, male and female, cramped within the tiny dorm. Most, if not all, were completely drunk as they danced around, singing loudly and off tune to a clearly drunk huqin **(2)** player. What caught his attention the most, however, were the two adolescents in the center of the room. One was a male and the other female, and both were downing sake shots. The male looked as though he were about to collapse any moment, while the female was obviously the most sober, though a light dust of pink lingered on her cheeks.

"Rangiku," Gin grumbled under his breath.

The male in the competition downed one last sake before he groaned and fell to the floor with a burp. Everyone in the room seemed completely oblivious, however, as Rangiku grinned triumphantly and raised a cup of sake to her defeated opponent, and drank that down as well.

Despite the pain that followed afterwards, Gin couldn't help but slap his forehead.

"C'moooon!" Rangiku cooed, waving around the sake bottle. "Anyone else wanna take me on?" There were no direct responses, but rather slurred yells and shouts, in which she only laughed. "Yeah, I know what ya mean!"

Apparently drunks had a language of their own.

Sighing, and knowing full well that he would probably regret this later, Gin made his way to the middle of the room, in which he went by completely unnoticed by everyone except the strawberry blonde. "Giiiiiin!" she cheered, clapping her hands together, a grin stretching across her features. "Gin, come join the party!"

Gin hovered above her, his arms folded across his chest, a blank look on his face. Even his signature smile had been wiped off completely.

She blinked. "Uh-oh. That can't be good."

"Rangiku, go back to yer dorm," he instructed in a tone that clearly said 'Listen to me now or I'm gunna knock you out'.

Despite being the most sober (aside from Gin), Rangiku was still a bit tipsy, and thus she simply giggled in reply. "Nooo, don't be a party popper, Gin! C'mon! Sit down! Ooo, ooo! I bet you can't beat me in a drinking contest!"

He stared blankly at her. "No."

She cocked her head to the side and blinked. "No, you can't beat me? Geez Gin, at least you—"

"No, I'm not gunna participate in this stupid game. Go back to yer dorm so I can get some slee—"

"Oooo, I bet you're scaaaaared, aren't you?" she taunted.

"No."

She pouted. "C'moooooon Gin!"

Gin was stuck between two choices now: go back to his dorm and try to sleep through this racket (which would probably be unsuccessful), or participate in this game under the condition that everyone goes back to their dorms.

He sat down at the table, kicking aside the former loser, and sighed. "Fine."

The grin almost instantly reappeared on Rangiku's face as she clapped her hands together (again). "Alriiiiight! Now it's a reeeeeeeal party!" she squealed, pouring both of them their cups of sake. "First one to conk out looooooses!"

**...**

Gin had lost count after the thirteenth cup. He breathed a small sigh as he calmly sipped at yet another cup, his eyes averted in some random direction, when he heard a thunk against the table. He looked down, where he found Rangiku snoozing away, a cup of sake just inches away from her hand.

It was a good thing he had always been a very alcohol tolerant man.

He looked around the dorm, in which everyone who had been in there was slumped against the wall or on the floor, sleeping away. He shook his head, deciding to leave them to themselves, and instead helped Rangiku to her feet, despite her unconsciousness. Several slurred murmurs escaped her lips, though she was completely out of it, and he dragged her back towards her dorm.

Fortunately, her dorm was in the same building as his own, only several corridors down. He laid her down on her futon, tucking her in. He managed to catch a whiff of her, and instantly slapped a hand to his nose (which could now be added to the enormous list of what ached on his body). He had always known that Rangiku's alcohol tolerance was higher than most, but just how much had she been drinking?

Either way, she wasn't going to have a very pleasant morning.

Shaking his head, he headed for the shouji. It had obviously taken him off guard, and he had almost completely shut off his senses, but he could help but allow a small scream to escape his throat when he tripped over something and landed on the ground. He groaned loudly, cursing at the pain coursing through his entire body. He glanced over his shoulder, where he found an empty sake bottle. He dropped his forehead to the ground in defeat, but he couldn't help but think he saw a smirk on Rangiku's face.

* * *

**Word Count: 1262**

**(1) **Remember the flashback of when Gin first met Rangiku and he offered her that weird-lookin' food? It looks like an oversized prune. XD

**(2)** A Japanese string instrument.

Here's something longer for you amazing kids who keep reviewing. :)


	37. nurse

Author's Note:  
So it's summer, and my updates are still ridiculously slow. You can blame the two hours worth of homework I get everyday. X 3X Seriously, I go home, I do my homework, and I fall asleep from exhaustion.

But, to keep you and myself entertained, here's clip of summer chemistry:

**Guyinmyclass #1**: Dude, Spiderman's the best superhero. He has no weaknesses!

**Guyinmyclass #2**:... Dude, he got his ass kicked by his best friend. He has all kind of weaknesses.

**Guyinmyclass #1**: Spiderman has heart and soul! THAT IS HIS ONLY WEAKNESS!

**Opening Song** : That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) - Panic! At the Disco  
**Closing Song** : Mad As Rabbits - Panic! At the Disco

* * *

**Theme #37  
Nurse**

* * *

Gin had his fair share of bruises, before, during, and after his residence in Rukongai. He had tripped and scraped his knees, he had run into a sharp edge, and there was even that time Rangiku had blindfolded him and purposely (as much as she denied it) directed him to walk into a low branch. Nothing, however, could compare to the pain that he was suffering from now.

It was an accident, surely, but Gin had always been the one to _injur_e; this was the first time he had actually been injur_ed_. He didn't know if he was just being careless or the kid had been holding back some intense talent all this time — all he knew was that he was in some serious pain.

He had been walking down the hallway as calmly as he could, grinning brightly at the passerbys. The cut on his arm was, fortunately, concealed by his shihakusho. He had managed to find some cloth to clot the blood, hence the reason as to why he wasn't bleeding through the white material. If he didn't get back to his dorm, though...

"Gin!"

Dang it. Talk about bad timing.

Ever-smiling, Gin stopped and turned to face his longtime friend. "'Ey Rangiku. What're ya up ta?"

"I was gonna go get a bite to eat... Hey, why don't you join me?" she proposed excitedly.

Dang it. Even _worse_ bad timing.

"Ya know I can't say 'no' to ya, Rangiku..."

Oh, she knew that tone. Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "But...?"

"But I just got back from a trainin' session, and I can't very well go out with a pretty lady smellin' like a pig."

She wrinkled her nose. "Fine. I'll wait for you to pretty yourself up."

"I'll be out in a jiffy." He just about booked it to his dorm, resulting in a quirked eyebrow on Rangiku's part. Once he was inside, he closed the door behind him, breathing a small sigh of relief. He walked over to the futon, where he tossed his shihakusho onto. The blood had already seeped through the cloth he used, so gingerly he began to peel it off as he took a seat on the futon. Just as he had untied the knot, however, the door to his dorm suddenly slammed open, much to his surprise. "R-Rangiku!"

"Hah! I knew it!" she shrieked, throwing an accusing finger in his direction. "I smelled blood the second you stepped into that hallway! What do you _think_ you're doing Ichimaru Gin? You need to go see the nurse! That—! That is disgusting!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust and pinched the bridge as she narrowed her eyes.

Gin exhaled patiently as he stood up, trying to back her up into the hallway. "It's not that big of a deal, Rangiku. I can deal with it, alright? Just wait outside and—"

"Hah! I don't think so!" Much to his surprise, she had pushed him back into his own dorm, kicking the door behind her. "Fortunately for yooou, I brought along some nice disinfectants and bandages!" As though she had kept them stored in some magic box, she pulled out said items from behind her back, before forcefully shoving him onto the futon.

He blinked up at her. "Uhh, Rangiku, I really don't think I should let ya touch me if yer not certified."

"Oh, don't be silly, Gin. I'm taking a class in this stuff." He heaved a sigh of relief. "And hey, you get to be my first patient!" That made him want to crawl out a window.

"Uhh... Hold on, Rangiku..." He tried to back away as she pulled out the disinfectant, aiming for his arm. "I really, _really_ don't think— AAARGH! RANGIKU!"

"Gin, stay still!"

* * *

**Word Count: 626**

Just as a heads up, I'll probably be changing my penname sometime soon. I'm not exactly sure what, but it'll definitely have 'Renoh' in it. Just wanted to let you guys know so you don't freak out. XD


	38. unprecedented attack

Author's Note:

Junior year is the bane of my existence. So, why exactly was I dumbass, and why did I decide to take two AP classes? Oh, that's right — because I'm a dumbass. Someone smack me with a wock.

Anyways, been a while since I've updated. And it's been a while since I've actually written anything for my personal enjoyment, so I decided to work on this. (And I also cannot sleep at the moment.) _Aaaand_ the recent Bleach chapters have made me quite happy (ILOVESHUUHEIOMG). 8D

I love you, my wonderful reviewers.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #38_  
Unprecedented Attack_

_Opening Song:_ "Viva La Vida" - Coldplay

* * *

This wasn't right — she was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be cheering, she was supposed to be grinning, she was supposed to be jumping up and down. Everyone else was. Everyone else was cheering ecstatically. She should have been the loudest, the most excited — her best friend was graduating.

"Ichimaru Gin."

The room broke out cheers as the youngest graduate made his way across the platform, bearing his trademark grin. He shook the headmaster's hand, and the volume of the cheers escalated. People called out his name, friends shouted in support, teachers smiled approvingly. Gin stole a quick glimpse into the crowd, his gaze focused intently on the middle seat in the front row. He seemed to nod, then bowed to the crowd, and tracked back across the platform.

Rangiku could feel her heart drop.

The ceremony continued on without her. The crowd calmed down, the headmaster delivered another speech, the graduates stood up, the crowd cheered once again. Gradually, everyone departed, and she was the only one who remained.

Fireworks went off in her mind, nonrhythmic notes played in her ears, weariness and fear blinded her. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and she sat completely still. She had remained sitting throughout the whole ceremony.

She was being selfish. She wanted more time with him; she had only entered the Academy six months ago. And in that short time, she had been unable to spend any real time with him. They had both been caught up in their own training, their own things.

Breathing a weary sigh, Rangiku suddenly slumped in her seat in order to droop her head backwards. The lights in the large room had long since been shut off, and the strawberry blonde found herself shrouded in solitary darkness. _Stupid_, she thought bitterly.

"'Ey."

She jerked her head upwards, quickly bearing a small smile. "Hey," she greeted in return. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She blinked once, and he was already in the seat next to her, with his legs comfortably drawn up against his chest. "S'wrong, Rangiku?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and found him cocking his head to the side. For some reason or other, she flushed and directed her eyes forward.

"Nothing."

"Hmmm..." Going against her better judgment, she glanced at him again, and this time found a thoughtful expression on his face.

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Nothin'." She frowned. "Jus' thinkin' about somethin'."

"What?"

"Hmmm..." She found herself growing irritated; it was something that Gin excelled at. "I guess it won't hurt."

Before she could fully register his words, he had leaned forward and pressed his cold lips against her cheek, pulling away before she could react. When she finally understood what had happened, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, and her cheeks had developed a nice tinge of pink. "G-Gin!" she squeaked.

His only reply was to grin as he reached over and took her hand in his, pulling her up as he jumped to his feet. "Ya worry too much." Giving her hand a light tug, he headed for the exit.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "L no Kabe" - Death Note

* * *

**Word Count: 522**


	39. ice

Author's Note:  
OHMYGOSHIAMSOSLEEPDEPRIVED.

But otherwise, life is... Oh screw it, I hate life. XD Just kidding. It's just pretty stressful right now. But I will make time to write because I _will_ finish this drabble set, God dammit!

Oh yeah — I love you guys. :) But sorry, **Painted Sunrise**, I'm gonna have to say that Shuuhei is definitely mine. You can have his arm band though. XD Seriously, I love you guys. And I decided that whoever gets my 400th review gets a special oneshot with a pairing of their choice. Because I seriously need to write more (for enjoyment).

* * *

**­­­­­­­****Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #39  
_Ice_

_Opening Song:_ "Technologic" - Daft Punk

* * *

Without a doubt, Gin was one of the youngest graduates in the history of the Shinou-Reijutsuin — he had only been attending the academy for a year. It wasn't as though she didn't have any trust in her friend or anything, but Rangiku had never taken the silver-haired fox as a very _social_ individual. He was always off training and/or studying, and she rarely saw him with someone else. Thus, one could only imagine the shock she experienced upon walking into the local restaurant.

One of Gin's upperclassmates had organized a party for him and his friends. Rangiku had assumed that it would be a small get together; she had definitely assumed wrong. The large room was just about cramped with a hundred or so people. Many she recognized as peers, and others she figured to be upperclassmen. Did Gin really know all these people?

Rangiku stood in the doorway, still dumbfounded, and was pulled out of her daze only when she felt a tug on her wrist. "Geez, did'ja get enough sleep last night?" Gin asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up," she responded, smacking his arm.

Chuckling, her childhood friend pulled her in the direction of a table situated in the center of the room. "Yer late. For a second there I was afraid you were gonna skip out on me." He grinned at her over his shoulder, and she automatically rolled her eyes. "C'mon, have a seat." He pulled her down onto a seat next to him. "I think all of ya know Rangiku."

Rangiku bowed her head and smiled to the others around the table. Fortunately, these were all students in her own classes, so she knew them all pretty well. She had never suspected Gin of acquainting, let along befriending, them. _Maybe he's not as socially retarded as I thought he was,_ she thought, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Sure enough, Gin spoke with them as casually as he did with her. Rangiku found herself enjoying the party a lot more than she had originally thought, though Gin had made sure that she kept away from the alcohol. "I don't want a repeat of my broken nose, thank you kindly," he had said.

Then came the time that everyone was waiting for — presents.

Rangiku was absolutely horrified. This was possibly the best day of her best friend's (after) life, and she had _completely_ forgotten to buy him a present. _Oh my God, I'm so despicable! I'm so disgusting! I'm horrible!_ she wailed inwardly, tugging on her hair as she slammed her forehead against the tabletop. None of the others were paying attention to her, and fortunately, Gin was too preoccupied with opening one of his presents to notice. _What am I going to do!? I can just lie and say that I left it at home... but Gin knows me too well! Oh God, but I can't just say, "I totally forgot about the most important day in your life". I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND!_

"Rangiku?"

She blinked, slowly raising her eyes to Gin's face, and found him (along with half of the room) staring at her. A slow, sheepish grin made its way across her face. "... I need to go to the bathroom." Without elaborating any further, she jumped to her feet and rushed out of the room.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she closed the door behind her and drooped her upper body over the railing outside the restaurant. "I'm so horrible," she moaned.

Hearing the door slide open, she quickly straightened up and spun around — only to face Gin. "Somethin' wrong, Rangiku?" he asked, his eyebrow knitting together. "Ya just kinda... ran outta there. And missed the bathroom."

Rangiku grinned impishly. "Yeaaah, I just..." She raised a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it wearily. Well, there was no point in lying now. "I soooort of forgooot..." She looked down at the ground at began to twiddle her thumbs. "Togetyouapresent."

Gin's eyebrows rose, and for a second she thought he was going to spin on his feet and just leave her. But instead he laughed. Loudly. At her. Hissing, Rangiku raised her head and reached forward to smack his arm again. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Yer hysterical, Rangiku," he said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. He walked over to her side and leaned his arms back on the railing. "Is _that_ what you were worried about? Geez, girls really do worry about the weirdest things." That earned him another smack, only this time to his head.

They stood in silence for a while, with Gin leaning back against the railing and Rangiku standing awkwardly (and with embarrassment). Suddenly, Gin's head perked up and he looked over in her direction. "But ya know, I am a bit hurt that ya didn't get anything for me." By the look of horror on her face, he could tell that she didn't catch the joking tone. He decided to use that to his advantage. "I know what ya can get for me!" he chirped.

She quirked a brow suspiciously. "What?" He had gotten rather touchy-feely with her lately, which worried her a bit. Maybe his hormones were finally starting to kick in. _Oh, but that's so gross!_ she thought indignantly. _I've known him for like, forever. It'd be like being interested in my... brother._

While she was inwardly debating with herself, Gin had suddenly reached out and encased her face between his hands. Chills instantly raced up and down her back; his hands had always been like ice. Her eyes widened when she suddenly found herself staring into a pair of ice blue eyes. In all her time knowing Ichimaru Gin, she had probably only seen his eyes once or twice, and thus she found it difficult to suppress the gasp that escaped her lips.

Rangiku barely had time to register the whole situation when he all-too-quickly stole a kiss from her lips. As soon as it had happened, it ended. And yet, even as he pulled away, leaning against the railing as though nothing had happened, she could feel the icy imprint of his lips against hers. A bright blush stole her cheeks as she subconsciously raised her fingers to her lips. Had that really just happened?

Gin cocked his head in her direction. "S'wrong, Ran-chan?"

Shaking her head, Rangiku hid her face behind her hand and reached out to smack him again

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Your Love Means Everything" - Coldplay

* * *

**Word Count: 1082**

I went to see The Dark Knight for the second time today. There _really_ must be something wrong when the Joker is wreaking death and havoc, and you're just sitting there grinning like an idiot. Is it so wrong to cheer for the bad guys?


	40. spring

Author's Note:  
A super congratulations to **Akierin**, who got my 400th review! :D

Homecoming week is this week! Which means that I should get another one out sometime this week, as we shouldn't be getting any homework for the next couple of days. (AP US History exempt because it just sucks like that. XD)

... I'm gonna go play Apollo Jusice now. :D

**­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #40  
_Spring_

_Opening Song:_ "I'm Yours" - Jason Mraz

* * *

He always said she was like spring.

He always watched as she conversed with others. He always watched as she prepared a meal. He always watched as she peacefully (and sometimes not so peacefully) drifted to sleep.

She always spoke with such excitement, always prepared a meal with such enthusiasm, always fell asleep with a smile. Gin never knew anyone with so much life.

Someone who was so much like spring.

And Gin always knew that even when spring ended, and when the other seasons took over, it would always come back. Spring would always embrace winter.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Hello, I Love You" - The Doors

* * *

**Word Count: 97**

Oh my goodness, it's so short. XD

... I feel the need to yell, "OBJECTION!" in AP US History a lot now.


	41. medicine

Author's Note:  
Why am I such a lazyass? How can I go on for, like, two months without posting a single drabble? (That's where you answer, "Because you're a fucking lazyass, Renoh.") Anyways, my birthday passed and Christmas is coming up, so I'm pretty pumped. :3

Here's a word of advice: don't ever let your best friends grab a hold of your phone. The other day I was sitting on the bed with my friend, and she was going through my phonebook, so I was pointing to people and telling her who they were. I pointed to one guy's name and said, "That's the guy I liked last year." So I lean back, close my eyes, and realize that she hasn't said anything.

... She called him.

After screaming at her like a mad woman, I finally grabbed it back and hung up. He texted me and asked me why I called and didn't say anything, and admitted that he definitely _did_ hear screaming. It was quite embarrassing. DX (But on the bright side, we talked well into the morning. X3)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #41  
_Sick_

_Opening Song:_ "Great DJ" - The Ting Tings

* * *

Winter had finally taken its toll in Soul Society, and the students of the Shinigami Academy dealt poorly with its cruelty. Girls and boys would run to their classes, hoping to escape the freezing atmosphere. No one sat outside for lunch these days, and it would be an unusual sight to see anyone out of the dorms in the evening.

Some of the students were luckier than others. Nobles had the nicer dorms; the one-man dorms decorated extravagantly and padded perfectly for winter weather. The poorer students, however, dealt with the two-person dorms that barely sufficed in the middle of winter.

Unfortunately, Rangiku belonged to the latter.

Wrapped tightly in her futon, Rangiku huddled in the corner of her room, trying to create as much body warmth as possible. Her thin pink scarf was wound around neck several times, she had pulled on the two gis she owned, and she was wearing two pairs of socks. And, in the end, she was still freezing.

Just as her head fell back against the wall with a "thunk", the shouji slid open, and in walked her hacking roommate. The small female said nothing as she stumbled towards her own futon, slipping into it and rolling against the nearest wall all in one motion. She remained still for a moment or two, then erupted into another series of coughs and sneezes.

Rangiku blinked at her roommate. "Mayumi? Are you alright?" The brunette mumbled something incomprehensible. "Huh?"

"No medicine," she wheezed.

The strawberry blonde sighed. Her roommate was nice, but her forgetfulness got tiresome. "Would you like me to pick some up for you?" Mayumi rolled over onto her other side, smiling wearily at her. As inwardly distressed as she was, Rangiku returned the smile and reluctantly pulled herself from her nice, warm cocoon. "Alright, I'll be back soon." Pulling both gis tighter against her body, she slid open the shouji, headed down the hall, and braced herself as she walked outside.

The snow storm nearly whipped her off her feet, and she had to grip onto the side of the building to keep from falling face-first into the snow. _She better get me one hell of a Christmas present_, Rangiku thought bitterly as she prodded through the snow, wincing at the wind whipping at her face and hair.

A good twenty to thirty minutes passed before she finally made it to the medicine store, in which she barely convinced the man to open the door for her. They had closed ten minutes ago, but the man had said, "The look of utter despair on your face made it impossible to say no." Rangiku picked up Mayumi's medicine, bobbed her head in thanks, and lingered in the doorway for a couple moments before the man pushed her outside.

"Rude!" she grumbled, turning to glare at the man, who quickly shut the blinds.

Shaking her head in disgust, Rangiku began the journey back to the Academy, but her legs began to wobble halfway through her journey. She could just feel the nausea rising in her stomach, and she had to stop to rest against a building. _Ugh... This is so ridiculous_. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear her vision, but the snow fell relentlessly. _Shit. It'll kinda suck if I die here._

As her body began to slump against the building, a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder, and she instinctively aimed a fist at her attacker's temple. Cold fingers quickly wrapped themselves around her wrist, trapping her in place. "What in the hell are ya doin' out in a snow storm, Rangiku?" Rangiku knew that her eyes were shifty, but there was no way she could mistake _that_ voice and _that_ grin. Gin chuckled as he tugged on her wrist, pulling her towards the entrance of the building she had been leaning on.

"What're you doing?" she grumbled, trapped in a half-daze.

Gin glanced over his shoulder for a brief second, shook his head, and pulled her into his home. He dropped her onto a futon near the warm fire before walking into the kitchen. "Isn't the Academy supposed'ta have some kind o' security for this stuff?" he cursed under his breath.

When he came out from the kitchen with a cup of warm water in hand, he found Rangiku sitting on the futon, swaying from left to right, before dropping the box of medicine and curling in a ball by the fire. He blinked at the shivering form of his best friend before snickering. Placing the cup down on a table, he crouched down by her side and pulled the covers over her body before placing a hand on her forehead. She instantly shivered and he pulled away, his the corners of his lips tugging downwards.

He sighed, reluctantly reaching forward to run his fingers through her hair before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "'Night, Rangiku."

**-**

"AAACHOOOO!"

Rangiku rocked back and forth in her futon ball, her eyes puffy and her nose runny. Mayumi sat by her side, smiling sympathetically as she fed another spoonful of medicine to Rangiku. The strawberry blonde swallowed it down, but made a face of disgust right after. "Gross!" she hissed.

"Ichimaru-san said you needed to take it," Mayumi insisted.

She made another face of disgust. "Screw you, Gin."

The shouji slid shut completely, closing the small gap that had allowed him to peek in. Gin smirked, shook his head, and walked off with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "Curbside Prophet" - Jason Mraz

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 918**

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, messages, etc. You guys are seriously da bomb. (I'm so ghetto I don't even understand it.) If I don't post another one soon, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! :3 I love you all so verrry much.

I bought this amazing Joker/Heath Ledger poster the other day. It's amazing. (Yet it scared me when I woke up to it.)

By the way, was anyone else upset when it was Hinamori who saved Rangiku? The fangirl in me sobbed that it hadn't been Gin. D:

* * *


	42. dance

Author's Note:

OH MY FRICK I LOVE GINRAN AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. :D

I'm skipping school tomorrow since it's just Mass and Career Day, so hopefully I'll get another one up. (I won't make any promises; you all should understand my work ethic by now.)

To everyone who responded to my Gin!angst, I'll admit I was a bad fan and kinda forgot that Gin was sorta barracaded. XD But I definitely was _not_ expecting Hinamori. I do like her character quite a bit, but... ARGH. FANGIRL ANGST.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #42  
_Dance_

_Opening Song:_ "Angels" - Within Temptation

* * *

_"Ran-chan? Would you like to dance?"_

_Large blue eyes blinked up curiously into a pair of matching optics, and the lips beneath them stretched into a large grin. The little girl bobbed her head excitedly, nearly slapping her little hand into the larger hand of her father. The man, whose face remained shrouded in shadows, chuckled as he led the child out into the middle of the living room, where he began to sway from side to side with her. The girl giggled as their pace increased, and soon enough the man had picked her up, his hands holding firmly onto her waist as he began to twirl around and around._

_"It's bedtime for Rangiku-chan," came the scolding feminine voice. Another blurred figure walked into the picture, and though their face was shadowed as well, she could see the small smile peaking through._

_"Not yet!" whined the girl, pouting when her father slowed to a stop, though he hadn't put her down. "'Tou-chan and I aren't done yet!"_

_"Bedtime is bedtime, Rangiku-chan."_

_"Maah, just a while longer, eh, anata __**(1)**__?" the man requested, flashing a smile towards his wife. "It's a special day."_

_The woman, though obviously discontent, sighed in defeat as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Very well. Ten more minutes, then it's time for bed."_

_Her words were drowned out by the giggles and laughter that quickly ensued, as the man began to spin around once more. "Faster, 'Tou-chan!" The man laughed, and he obeyed his daughter's request._

_Around._

_Around._

_Around._

"Rangiku? Rangiku!"

"Woaaeeh...?" Blinking heavy eyelids, Rangiku cranked her neck up towards the voice, her brow furrowing. "Whaaattt...?" She rubbed her eyes, not even bothering to stifle a yawn, before staring blankly at the curious expression on Gin's face. "Hm?"

"Yer fallin' asleep on me," he chuckled.

She grinned lopsidedly. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Well, they must be workin' ya to death in school. No wonder yer so outta it." She attempted to chuck a sandal at him, though it whizzed by his shoulder. "What a way to treat yer host. I invite ya over fer dinner and that's how ya repay me?"

He half expected her to glare at him and throw something else, though all she did was stare off into space. Maybe the Academy _was_ working her to death. She got spacey at times, but he was really starting to worry.

Then, out of the blue, she asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

Gin's eyebrows rose as he cocked his head to the side. Thinking she was joking, one corner of his lips quirked into a smirk. "I'm sure ya wouldn't wanna see _me_ dance, Rangiku."

She shook her head and she was suddenly on her feet, shuffling towards him. Before he could protest, she pulled him up, placed both of his hands on her waist, and laced her own fingers behind his neck. She began to sway to and fro, and he began to wonder if she had slipped some sake into her dinner. "Rangiku?" he inquired.

She just smiled wryly, saying nothing, and rested her head on his chest.

_Around._

_Around._

_Around._

**

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "A Little Fall of Rain" - Les Miserables

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 527**

**(1)** Japanese for "dear"

Seriously, I freaking love GinRan.

* * *


	43. insomnia

Author's Note:

NOOOO RANGIKU!

HOW COULD YOU KT-SAMA!?

**

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #43  
_Insomnia_

_Opening Song:_ "Diary of Jane" - Breaking Benjamin

**

* * *

**

_"Impressive."_

He pulled the covers up to his chin and clamped his eyes shut, beckoning for sleep. It never came.

_"You're even better than the rumors suggest."_

He rolled from one side to the other, shivering underneath the heavy covers.

_"Could I perhaps hear your name one more time?"_

Fear. Pleading. Screaming. Blood.

_"Gin. Ichimaru Gin."_

He sat up suddenly, the covers pooling around his waist. His lanky figure huddled over as he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to tune out the screaming. His chest rose and fell heavily as the sweat rolled down his face. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!_

_"Gin? Are you alright?"_

His eyes snapped open as his head whipped around, searching frantically for the voice. "Rangiku...? Rangiku, where are ya? Ran..." His gaze fell upon a lone chrysanthemum sitting on a nightstand, its head drooping over the edge of the glass.

_"Are you okay?"_

The pounding of his heart continued to drum in his ears as he slipped out of his futon, crawling towards the flower. He leaned against the nightstand, reaching out to stroke the delicate petals of the chrysanthemum. Reluctantly, he pulled it out of the water, holding it carefully in his hand. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut once more, and laid his head on the nightstand.

**

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "One Song Glory" - RENT

**

* * *

****Word Count: 219**

Excerpts from chapter 105. I really need some freaking Gin action NAO, KT!


	44. voodoo

Author's Note:

Um, hi. -awkward wave-

OKAY, I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE AUTHOR AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU AMAZING READERS. ; w; And in all honesty, I don't really have anything to blame for my lack of updating other than my laziness and my shitty work ethic... Though I did dislocate both my elbow and knee last month, buuuut I'm healed now, so let's not relive that nightmare. Heh heh.

Oh yeah, and I just read the last Bleach chapter and I'm pretty sure I screamed and wailed and ogled for a good five minutes. ICHIGOOOO! (But I still want Gin, God DAMMIT.)

**

* * *

****  
Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #44_  
Voodoo_

_Opening Song:_ "Hitobashira Alice" - Vocaloid

**

* * *

  
**

It was very rare to find Rangiku sad. Overexcited, yes. Angry, occasionally. Happy, way too much. But sad? Something had to have gone horribly wrong.

Her peers began to worry about her when she shut herself away in her dorm, refusing access even to her own roommate (in which poor Mayumi had to bunk with the school nurse for a week). They contemplated calling the counselor when she began refusing food, and they actually did call the counselor when she turned away sake. Rangiku refused to leave her room as she lay curled up in five blankets and her futon.

Now, the simple question was this: what exactly upset Rangiku so? What caused her to turn away her every indulgence and every friend she had ever made at the Academy? The answer was simple, really.

Upon returning on a mission from the human realm, Gin had not brought her back the Hello Kitty tea set she had asked of him. Because of him, she had been deprived of fine china, fine dining, and fine tea (or sake), and thus, she shunned the world. As she lay curled up in her futon, she focused intently on the homemade silver-haired doll in her hand, glaring at it as she pricked it with needles she had stolen from her roommate.

"She hasn't left her room for days," Mayumi whispered as they stood outside her dorm. "She ate dinner last night, but she stayed in her futon."

Gin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, which had suddenly began to itch. "I'll take of it." Mayumi nodded, though she made sure to take several steps back as he slid open the shouji and walked in. He only stared down at the balled up body in the futon, shaking his head as he placed both hands on his hips. "C'mon, Rangiku, get outta there. People're worryin' about ya."

There was a hiss, but otherwise no response. He tended to the itch that suddenly transfered to his arm, but otherwise ignored it as he crouched down by the futon. "Don't be a baby, Rangiku. I'm sorry I forgot about yer tea set -- I'll get it next I'm on a mission, alright?"

The futon raised ever-so-slightly, so that one gray peeked out unbelievingly at him. The itch jumped to his shoulder, which he swatted at. "Yer comin' out now?" he chided, grinning as he lowered his upper body so that he could get a better look at her.

"You promise?"

He scratched his back. "Yeah."

"... Fine. But if you forget again I'll kill you." She threw the covers off her body and stretched. "C'mon, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything decent in days!" She hopped to her feet and went skipping out of the room, humming a cheery tune.

Gin shook his head at her fickle nature and prepared to stand up, though something silver caught the corner of his eye. Quirking a brow, he reached into the futon and pulled out a poorly made doll. Needles stuck out of its neck, back, shoulder, and arm, and Gin was a little reluctant to pull them out. Quietly muttering under his breath, he hid the doll in his hakama before following Rangiku out the door.

**

* * *

  
**

_Closing Song:_ "Witch Doctor" - Toybox

**

* * *

  
**

**Word Count: 542**

I really like watching the Harry Potter movies even though they suck and even though I really don't like the books that much anymore. And even though I don't really like sitting down and watching movies. Go figure.


	45. puppets

Author's Note:

I'm never going to finish this, am I? XD Well, school's out and I now have summer... Only I'll be in Vietnam for a whole month come the 22nd of this month (and we'll also be spending some time in Japan :D). I'll try to update as much as I can before then, but I won't make any promises (and you guys know my shitty work ethic by now).

And, as another note, WHERE IS GIN, KT!? DDD:(

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #45  
_Puppets_

Opening Song: "Pardon Me" - Incubus

**

* * *

**

Gin wasn't stupid — he knew he was being used. He had seen the look in Aizen's eyes when they spoke, the look that said, _"You'll be of use to me."_ He could see the mutual agreement between Aizen and that other captain, the blind one who rarely spoke. Gin knew he was being used for his power, for his skill, for his knowledge. To them, he was nothing more than a puppet to be used.

But he didn't fight back. He didn't lash out. He didn't condemn them. He allowed himself to become their puppet because he knew that being used was better than being useless.

"Gin, you okay?"

Pulled out of his thoughts by a rough yank on his sleeve, Gin looked down at Rangiku, who stared at him questionably. "Sorry. I'm just a little hungry is all. C'mon, let's get somethin' to eat."

After several time conflicts, the duo had managed to get together for Tanabata, the Star Festival. Darkness had yet to descend upon them, though the sun's head was barely peaking over the mountains. Rangiku, dressed in a dark-colored yukata, once again tugged on Gin's sleeve once they had gotten their dango. "Let's go over there!" She was using her free hand to point at a small booth wedged between the fish and takoyaki booths.

A puppet show was taking place, and several children had already gathered in front of the booth. Gin watched amusedly as Rangiku quickly joined the children, crouching with them on the ground so that she could look up at the show with wide eyes.

The show reenacted the tale of Orihime and Hikoboshi, who had been separated by the Amanogawa River. Upon finishing her weaving, Orihime kept her promise with her father Tentei, who then allowed her to meet with her lover. Unfortunately, it had begun to rain, keeping the magpies from forming a bridge for them. Orihime and Hikoboshi stood on opposite sides of the river, and though ridden with sorrow, promised to meet again the next year.

It ended in a matter of minutes and the children dispersed, but when Gin looked down, he didn't see Rangiku. "... Rangiku...?" Brow furrowing, he looked around him, but there was no sight of her orange hair. "Rangiku, where'd ya go? C'mon, I'm not really feelin' like hide-n-seek right now."

"And then Orihime and Hikoboshi jumped the river and lived happily ever after!" He spun around, towards the puppet show, where Rangiku had nudged herself into the booth and grabbed the puppets. She pressed the dolls together affectionately while making kissing noises. "That story was too gloomy, Gin. I thought we should let them be happy, you know?"

Gin chuckled as he approached the booth and tugged Hikoboshi out of her left hand. "But life doesn't always offer happy endings, Rangiku. Perhaps Hikoboshi and Orihime here weren't meant to be together."

She pouted before yanking the doll out of his grasp. "I know that! You're such a fun-sucker sometimes." She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to pressing the dolls together.

"Ah, maybe the world wouldn't be so bad if yer the puppet master, eh?"

She tilted her head to the side, a seriously thoughtful look on her face. "Well... If _I_ were the puppet master, everyone would be happy and fall in l-o-v-e!" she drawled out, grinning as she made a heart-shape with her fingers.

"But then nobody'd learn anythin'. Ya gotta have some downs to go with all of those ups, right?"

Rangiku snorted as she put down the puppets. "Fun-sucker."

He chuckled as he leaned to the side and pulled her out of the booth. "C'mon, I'll go catch some fish for you." Squealing at the prospect of new pets, Rangiku nodded and grabbed a hold of his wrist, yanking him forward. Together, the two headed for the fish booth, leaving the puppets behind.

**

* * *

**

_  
Closing Song:_ "Here in My Room" - Incubus

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 656**

The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi, in case you didn't know, is the actual legend of Tanabata. I thought it was a cute (sort of) story. ... And I needed a festival for them, but whatever.


	46. candyland

Author's Note:

So much for updating as much as possible before I leave. -chortle- But we all saw that coming, didn't we? Well, I leave in two days, and I figured I should at least write something for you guys before my one month hiatus. (Not that I haven't randomly left for months before.) I'll be writing a lot while I'm over there, though, so at least I'll have something for you wonderful people when I come back. :D

A big thank you to **ManonLeChat**, **Holly-Batali**, **Artificial Life Creator**, **Aiko110**, **xushi**, **Master Solo**, and **Jigoku-HI** for reviewing the last drabble. And, of course, the lovely **Air Sniper** who reviewed every single drabble and left me a happy author with forty-five notices in my inbox. XD Seriously, you people are the reason why I keep writing.

**­

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) drabble set

Theme #46_  
Candyland_

_Opening Song:_ "Innocent" - Our Lady Peace

**­

* * *

**

"Giiiiin~!"

Gin instinctively cringed. He knew that tone of voice too well; it meant she wanted something, and it usually meant something bad (for him). Slowly turning to face the strawberry blonde, Gin mentally frantically searched for some excuse to get him out of whatever it was Rangiku was going to drag him into.

Sure enough, Rangiku was already standing before him, though instead of the usual mischievous smirk, she bore a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Clasped in her hands against her chest was a rectangular box with the word "Candyland" printed on it in obnoxious bubble print.

Once again, Gin had been completely knocked off guard, and confusion was clearly imprinted on his face. He tried not to be distracted by the strange candycane-like creature on the box as he shifted his questioning gaze from the box to Rangiku. "... Yes, Rangiku?"

"Look at what Mayumi-chan brought for me from the living realm!" she squealed excitedly, nearly jumping as she hugged the box even tighter to her chest.

He couldn't help but quirk a brow. "What is it?"

The grin on her face was replaced with a scowl, though it disappeared from view when she suddenly thrust the box towards his face. "It's a boardgame, duh! It's life... shougi or go, but better!" She pulled it back against her chest, this time revealing the same grin. "It's not as boring! Come on, Gin, let's play."

Gin rubbed his head, afraid to either accept or reject her offer. (If it was even an offer in the first place; most things were demands and orders with Rangiku.) He had never been a fan of shougi or go, though in all honesty this boardgame didn't look all that promising either. "Eh, I dunno, Rangiku, I got some stuff to do, and I don' really have the time—"

The sharp look she gave him told him that it definitely had _not_ been an offer.

Sure enough, minutes later, Gin found himself sitting on his tatami mat with Rangiku adjacent to him and the board spread in front of them. Rangiku was fumbling around with the cards as he stared intently at the strange colored figures that were apparently supposed to symbolize him and Rangiku. Was there even a point behind this whole game...?

"Duuuuh," she had replied indignantly when he asked. "The first one to reach Candyland wins, hence the title! Really Gin, for a prodigy you can be really slow sometimes."

He chuckled. "Yea, well, tha's why I got you, Rangiku."

"Heh, damn straight. ... Hey, I get to be red, okay?"

**­

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "Right There Behind You (Mafia)" - Smashing Pumpkins

**­

* * *

**

**Word Count: 433**

I just realized that I've had this drabble set for over two years. ... And that I still haven't reached fifty drabbles yet. XD I started this the summer going into my sophomore year with the intent of updating everyday, but it's now the summer going into my senior year and I have yet to complete this halfway. Hopefully I can get this done before I graduate.

Anyways, I love you guys so much! :3 I hope you all have a wonderful summer, and I shall see you/hear from you in July!


	47. makeup

_Author's Note__:_

Written in Vietnam.

So I'm sort of really pissed 'cause some little brat at one of my gramma's parties stole my USB, which had _all_ of my written works on it. I had a good... ten or so themes written out, but I managed to salvage one, as well as a multi-chaptered fic I started. -sigh- I guess that's what I get for not backing up anything on my laptop.

In any case, thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed while I was away. I was able to check my e-mail a couple times, and wow, you guys really know how to make a writer happy. :) So another wonderfully huge thank you to **Jigoku-HI**, **Charmane**, **Tatsumaki-sama**, **ManonLeChat**, **Air Sniper**, **xushi**, **Batsu Espada**, **Yugioh freak**, **coco munchie**, **Baxter54132**, **happypocky**, **lili**, and **SoulessReaper**. Jesus Christ, you guys are amazing. :))

**­

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #47_  
makeup_

_Opening Song:_ "I Can't Do It Alone" - 3OH!3

**­

* * *

**

Gin had faced many formidable foes in his time; foes who were three times his size, foes who seemed to predict his every move, foes who seemed to see right through him, and foes who seemed to have no weaknesses at all. Gin had made it through them all, though often by only a small string of luck. He had encountered many frightening enemies, yet nothing could compare to the opponent standing before him now.

"... I don' know 'bout this, Rangiku."

The strawberry blonde often complained about the Shinigami Academy's food, and though he personally thought it wasn't half bad, he thought he'd do his longtime friend a favor. He invited her over to his house for dinner, and he now sit strapped to a chair with a stick of lipstick pointed just centimeters away from his face. He planned to make her an extravagant meal, and she repaid him by attacking him in his own home. Was there no mercy for a man's pride?

"Come on, Gin," she pleaded, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Mayumi-chan bought me this new makeup set, but none of my friends will let me do their makeup." Of course, she had never applied makeup before; she knew that and her friends knew that, but Gin didn't need to. "I'd feel bad if I just let it all go to waste."

"I'm not yer doll," he replied blandly.

"But Giiiiin..." She blinked large eyes at him, but the adamant frown on his face didn't falter. She huffed, realizing that her pleading would get her no where, and placed both hands on her hips. "Well, Gin, I can see you won't be coming willingly."

He quirked a brow as he looked down at the ropes keeping him tied to the chair. Did free will ever have a part in this?

She ignored his stare and smirked as she twisted the tube of lipstick so that the red point extended. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

"Rangiku, don' get anywhere near me," he said warningly, though both of them knew he was in no position to make threats. Rangiku advanced on him, and out of fear for what was left of his pride, he kicked out. His foot hit her leg with enough force to knock her off balance, and she went tumbling towards him, sending both her and Gin, still in the chair, to the ground.

She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Ugh, the hard way sucks..." She looked at Gin to make sure if he was alright, but before she could ask, a laugh caught in her throat. First she could only blink, then came the giggles, then the chuckling, and then the full out cackling.

Gin, still slightly dizzy from the fall, looked at Rangiku with confusion. "Did'ja hit yer head too hard?" he half asked, half groaned.

At first his answer was only laughter, but she eventually managed to gather enough of her bearings to shove a mirror in his face. What he saw made him wish he was facing another one of those ridiculously formidable enemies instead. Aside from the blood red mark smeared crookedly across his lips, the lipstick also traveled over his left cheek and the bridge of his nose.

He groaned as he tilted his head back against the floor. He opened his mouth to demand that she relinquish him, but Rangiku was suddenly on her feet, a look of shock on her face. "Oh shoot! Curfew was five minutes ago; I'm gonna be late! Sorry, Gin, I'll see you later!"

"Hold on, Rangiku, untie―"

Without even glancing at him, she was out the door, leaving Gin with only the mirror to keep him company. He glared at the mirror, who in turn only taunted him with his own reflection.

Matsumoto Rangiku was truly one of the most frightening opponents he had ever faced.

**­

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "Don't Stop Believin'" - Journey

**

* * *

**

**  
Word Count: 659**

-sigh- I'm so irritated right now. Though I guess it's a good thing I didn't take AP Language, 'cause then all my work would be on it and I would have sobbed hysterically. (... Not that I didn't shed a couple of tears while raping my room in search of the USB.)


	48. forgive and forget

_Author's Note__:_

Written in Vietnam.

I thought having to go to church at five in the morning in Saigon was bad enough, but then we had to go at four where I was staying. Good God, I don't know how these people do it every Sunday. X 3X

And a big thank you to **Air Sniper**, **Batsu Espada**, **ManonLeChat**, **Charmane**, **Artificial Life Creator**, **Flying Through Infinity**, and **logi** (um, sort of?) for reviewing the last drabble. So we pretty much scourged through the whole house, and everyone was sweet enough to look, but no such luck. -sigh- All the same, I bought a pretty new USB and recovered some old files from my laptop. Thank you for all your wishes though!

**­

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #48_  
forgive and forget_

_Opening Song:_ "Heaven" - Persona 4

**­

* * *

**

Rangiku didn't mind too much when Gin forgot their plans the first time. Sure, it had been a while since she'd seen him, but he was busy, and she respected that.

The second time, she was admittedly a little miffed, but she didn't make too big a deal out of it. Gin had a lot of stuff to do, and she remembered him telling her about possibly getting a promotion in his current division. This Aizen guy apparently really liked him, but he still needed to work. Again, she respected that.

The third time, she was starting to get rather irritated, but she let it slide. After all, he was her friend, and she needed to support his goals.

The fourth time, however, she was absolutely livid.

She stomped out of the Korean barbecue with a look of sheer animosity on her face, and no one dared to step in her path. Her fists were balled angrily at her sides and her eyes were aflame as she grumbled dark, incomprehensible curses under her breath.

Rangiku was halfway to the dorms when Gin came running up to her, already uttering apologies that fell upon deaf ears. Rangiku kept walking and Gin kept following until they were only about a block away from the dorms, when she suddenly spun on her heel and slapped him. There were no tears in her eyes, only anger, and there was no shock on his face, only apologetic understanding.

The duo stood silently in the stillness of the night, with Rangiku seething and Gin waiting for forgiveness.

"Sorry," he said eventually, a soft smile on his face.

She was still frowning when she slapped his shoulder and took a step towards the same restaurant she abandoned just twenty minutes before. "Whatever. You're paying for it all tonight."

"O' course," he said as he walked alongside her. "A gentleman always treats his lady."

She rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. "Whatever."

**­

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "Come Out and Play" - The Offspring

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 325**

Truth: the peace sign is definitely the universal Asian pose for pictures.


	49. whipped

_Author's Note__:_

Written in Vietnam.

We call my cousin Oc, which means snail. (... I don't really know why.) I guess snails are really popular here, and everyone's been trying to get me to eat one (I refuse, kinda like how I refuse to eat dog), but the point of this comment is how confusing it all gets. For example:

My aunt: "Are you sure you don't want to try oc?"  
Me: "... Excuse me?"  
My aunt: "Oc. Do you want oc?"  
Me: "... _How do I even respond to that?_"  
My aunt: -thrusts plate towards me-  
Me: ... OHHHHH! ... Um, no thanks.

In any case, thank you to **Air Sniper**, **Soulless Reaper**, **aznjtgirl**, **IluvBleach**, **Artificial Life Creator**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **Charmane**, **Batsu Espada**, **xushi**, **Miko Ceres** (good Lord, your reviews had me cackling and giggling like a maniac) for reviewing the last drabble. YOU GUYS ROCK -- MORE THAN THE BLEACH ROCK MUSICAL. That's pretty rockin'.

**­

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #49_  
whipped_

_Opening Song:_ "Burn My Dread" - Persona 3

**­

* * *

**

"Alriiiiight! Looks like the man o' the hour's here!" Kaien greeted Gin with a loud slap to the back, to which the silver-haired shinigami returned a smile. Having recently been promoted to vice captain of the 5th Division, the vice captain of the 13th Division felt it was necessary to throw a congratulations party. It would have been rude to decline, and since Gin had always been so polite, he agreed. Besides, every guy needed a break once in a while.

Once several cups had been downed, Gin still remained sober, though he couldn't say the same for the dark-haired man next to him. "Sooo, where've ya been? I haven't been seein' ya around all that much lately," Kaien slurred as he waved around a flask of sake.

Gin seemed reluctant to answer. Rangiku was going through another one of her "must-shop-or-I'll-die" phases, and unfortunately he had been dubbed as her bag carrier. Sure, he could have just said no, but things were rarely requests with Rangiku when it came to things like this. "I've jus' been spendin' some time with Rangiku," he said eventually.

Kaien nodded understandingly; after all, he had a wife, and as much of an angel as she was, Miyako still had those cursed womanly urges. "I get'cha, I get'cha..." He shook his head, as though it were the saddest thing he'd ever heard, but then a large grin overtook his features. "But enough of that! Tonight's a maaaaan's night! Drink up!" And with that, he downed the remaining sake in the flask.

"Try not to get too carried away," Aizen warned with a small smile. "I don't think Miyako would be too pleased if she had to carry you back to your house because you passed out."

Kaien waved his hand dismissively, though he looked a little weary.

"His wife's totally got him whipped," whispered one shinigami from the 13th Division.

Gin chuckled, though it made him think of his own position. Had he _ever_ said no to Rangiku...?

"Oh Giiiiiiin~"

The raucous laughter and noise in the bar died down as the clearly not-masculine voice traveled towards them. The men in the room all looked towards Gin, as though blaming him for the intrusion on their man's night. Sure enough, Rangiku poked her head inside, grinning ear-to-ear, completely oblivious to the animosity resonating from those within. "Come on Gin, let's go shopping!"

Kaien lurched across the table to clamp his fingers around Gin's wrist. "This is the test of real manhood. I know I said I understand, but we gotta stand up to them sometimes. Have some respect for your _dignity_, man."

Though he was being a little over dramatic, Gin had to admit that Kaien was right. He had to be able to hold his ground, to tell her no. He was _not_ going to carry around her shopping bags anymore! "Listen Rangiku, I―"

"Gin." She was now glaring at him, as though daring him to finish his rejection.

Gin switched his gaze from Rangiku to Kaien, who was still adamantly shaking his head no. Sighing in defeat, Gin stood up and headed towards the doorway, in which Rangiku giggled and skipped out. "Later," he mumbled as he followed after her.

Kaien shook his head, both in disgust and defeat. "Man, she's got him whipped."

"I think it's rather endearing," said Aizen, still smiling.

Kaien stared blankly at him. "_You_ would say that."

**­

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips" - OK Go

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 579**

My sister has a crush on my cousin (Oc), which is creepy. She's only twelve, so it's the kinda crush where you smack the guy then run off giggling. And you mention him everytime you're given the chance when he's not around.


	50. party poppers

_Author's Note__:_  
Written in Vietnam.

The outer side of my right leg looks like it's been mauled by a mountain lion, but in reality it was just pecked at ruthlessly by mosquitos. And seriously, it's _only_ my right leg/thigh.

Goood, I love you guys. Thank you **IluvBleach**, **Batsu Espada**, **aznjtgirl**, **Baxter54132**, **ManonLeChat**, **Miko-Ceres**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **xushi**, **Charmane**, **Aiko110**, **SoullessReaper**, **Air Sniper**, and **Rangiku Matsumoto**. You guys are awesome. :D And, Aiko110, your fluff will be coming soon, I promise. XD

**

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #50_  
party poppers_

_Opening Song:_ "If You Seek Amy" - Britney Spears

**

* * *

**

"Come on, Rangiku-san, you need to sit still..."

"No! Don't come near me! Stay _AWAY_ from meeee!"

"There's no use trying to reason with her, Mayumi. We're just going to have to do this the hard way."

"NOOOOO!"

Gin was caught between laughing hysterically and feeling sympathy for his friend, who found herself tied to a chair with four other girls looming over her with makeup in their hands. Ah, sweet, sweet karma.

"Rangiku, if you don't sit still, you're going to look like a drag queen at graduation," one of her friends told her sternly. Sure enough, Rangiku's thick locks were piled on top of her head in curlers, and her makeup was (poorly) half done. The ceremony was to take place within only a couple of hours, and her friends had yet to prepare for themselves.

"That makeup is disgusting!" she replied indignantly, sticking out her tongue for emphasis. "I feel like my face is burning, and all you've applied is the foundation." She looked like she wanted to scratch her face, but of course her current position kept her from doing so.

"No pain, no beauty," another said simply.

"Well, well, what do we got here?" Gin emerged from the corner he was hiding behind, both of his hands tucked conspicuously behind him. The four girls turned to look at him with surprise, whereas the bound Rangiku greeted him with a deathly glare.

"Go. Away," she warned through gritted teeth.

"Aw, but Rangiku, I jus' wanted to give ya yer graduation present."

The anger on her face shifted to weariness. "... What is it?"

A shower of confetti and the feint smell of smoke greeted her next, causing her to shriek in kick in surprise. The sporadic action resulted in the tipping of her chair, which in turn left her on the ground, yet again. "See ya at the ceremony, Rangiku!" Dropping the empty party popper, Gin went racing out of the room, laughing as he did so.

Mayumi crouched down by Rangiku's side. "R-Rangiku-san? Are you alright?"

Rangiku blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes. "God, I hate karma."

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Fable" - Gatsby's American Dream

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 357**

I'M SO HAPPY THAT GIN CAME BACK EVEN THOUGH IT TOOK LIKE A YEAR. :DDDD You made a fangirl very, very happy, KT.


	51. compensation

_Author's Note__:_

Written in Vietnam.

I _looooove_ the beach. I got to go twice during my stay here. :3 The first time, I was kinda overcome with my excitement and forgot to put on sunblock, which resulted in horribly burnt shoulders, slightly burnt arms, an embarrassingly burnt chest, a slightly burnt face, and slightly burn thighs. My burns turned into nice tans, though, so aside from the icky peeling of my shoulders, I'm satisfied.

In any case, this totally would have been up yesterday were fanfiction not being an asshole. But that's okay, I suppose. -sigh- Anyways, a huuumongous thank you to **aznjtgirl**, **Air Sniper**, **SoullessReaper**, **Artificial Life Creator**, **Amciel**, **xushi**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **Charmane**, **Batsu Espada**, **Miko-Ceres**, **FirestormAngelBlaze**, **KaidaRita**, and **Jigoku-HI** for reviewing the last drabble. I love yooou. ; 3;

And in response to **FirestormAngelBlaze**, I'm fully Vietnamese and we were visiting some family from my dad's side. And really? Everywhere I went people were trying to shove snails down my throat... More or less. XD

**­

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #51_  
compensation_

_Opening Song:_ "Sanctuary" - Hikaru Utada

**­

* * *

**

Honestly, Rangiku's graduating ceremony hadn't been as grand and as wonderful as she had expected. Sure, the fact that her face felt as though it were about to fall off might have been a factor, but overall it was just... boring. The majority of the time she just sat in her seat, not listening to the principal and the teachers and the valedictorian and saluditorian. The only time she got up was to receive her diploma, and her recognition lasted a total of five seconds before the next name was called. There was but one upside to the whole thing: the after party.

As was with any party in which the strawberry blonde was present, Rangiku's graduation party was bursting with life. People both drunk and sober were singing and dancing around, Rangiku included. She stopped only when a familiar silver-haired friend slipped into the bar, in which she instantly ran over to greet him.

"Giiiiin!" she squealed as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

He took a couple steps backwards in recoil, but laughed as he patted her back while returning the hug. "'Ey, Rangiku."

"C'mon, take a seat!" She more or less dragged him over to the nearest people, where several people had already passed out from alcohol consumption. She paid no mind to them, however, and nudged one over to the side to make room for both her and Gin. "So, you weren't too busy to come celebrate, hmmm?" she asked, though there was no remorse in her tone.

He chuckled. "I always try to make time fer ya, Rangiku." They both knew she wanted to say something to that, though she kept from doing so as to not ruin the mood. "In any case, I got ya a present."

This time, she was the one to recoil. "If it's anything like your last present, I don't want it."

"Darn, and here I thought ya liked the party popper." She glared at him, revealing her obvious disdain for her last present, and he laughed. "Well, anyways, no, it's not. I got ya somethin' else I though ya'd like a little more." He brought out a rectangular box from behind his back, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Why don't ya open it ta find out?"

She grabbed the box out of his hands and began tearing away at the Christmas wrapping. She gasped as she held it up. "A Hello Kitty tea set!?"

"I remembered ya wantin' one, and I had a mission in the human realm the other day, so I figured givin' it ta ya late was better than never."

His response was a loud squeal and another tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Gin!" She pecked his cheek before hopping to her feet and running towards her friend. "Mayumi! Mayumi, loooook!"

Gin looked after her in surprise and raised a hand to his face, as though confirming the kiss. He lowered his hand a moment later, a smile on his lips.

**­

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "Stairway to Heaven" - Led Zeppelin

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 517**

There are so many cute shirts here, but then they have to go and ruin them by writing stuff like "Have sunny day" on them. -sighs disappointedly-


	52. paperwork

_Author's Note__:_  
Written in Vietnam.

It's so stiflingly hot here. When it's not cloudy out, which is 90% of the time, I can barely get by with three fans going at full force. I guess the only way to be really comfortable here is to be doused in freezing cold water all the time.

Thank you to **Kaida Rita**, **xushi**, **Charmane**, **aznjtgirl**, **Air Sniper**, **Batsu Espada**, **Colorless Wind**, **Bacter54132**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **Miko-Ceres**, **Aiko110**, **kitcat 1995**, **Light of Heaven**, and **crashgate** for reviewing the last drabble. You are all so _EXTREMELY_ awesome! :D (And seriously, all of the shirts had bizarre stuff like that on 'em... I actually bought this one shirt that had random Spanish sewn across it. XD)

**

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #52_  
paperwork_

_Opening Song:_ "time machine" - Alice Nine

**

* * *

**

"I'm soooo bored..." Rangiku sighed hopelessly as she slumped against the counter of her favorite bar.

Work, work, work ― all she did was run errands as a shinigami. She delivered letters from one captain to another, she reported to the commander general every now and then, and they even made her _clean_ the compound once. Honestly, if she had known how mundane and tedious this whole shinigami business was, maybe she would have just gone for the life of a peddler instead. At least she wouldn't have had to go to school for it.

Gin entered the bar moments later and instantly found the person he had agreed to meet with. "'Ey," he greeted as he took a seat next to her, ever grinning. "Ya look like hell."

"Shut up," she replied, though she sounded more tired than anything. "Gin, this is your fault. I blame you for everything."

He looked genuinely confused. "What?"

She sighed in exasperation as she propped herself up on her elbows. "You made it sound like the life of a shinigami was _sooo_ fun and _sooo_ exciting, but all it is is stupid busy work! It's so boring here!"

He quirked a brow challengingly. "I can't help it if ya took it that way. I never said _anythin'_ about the life of a shinigami bein' fun or excitin'." She continued to glare at him, and he chuckled. "Alrigh', alrigh', how 'bout I make it up to ya?"

"How?"

"I think I've got somethin' ta... spice up yer life."

She looked at him apprehensively, but agreed with a nod anyways.

**...**

"... This is your idea of 'spicing up my life'?" Rangiku stared blankly at him from behind rows and rows of paperwork.

He shrugged. "Some people find the idea of barely makin' the deadline as excitin'. Now, keep in mind that these are due at the end o' the day. Make sure ta get 'em done if ya don't wanna suffer a penalty."

"I hate you, Gin."

He only grinned as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Sakura Kisses" - Ouran High School Host Club

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 340**

I recommend all and any books written by John Connolly. That man is a frickin' _GENIUS_. (Though I guess if you're not into thrillers they might be a little... distasteful.)


	53. drunk

_Author's Note__:_  
**( **Written in Vietnam.

Everyone here is a frickin' scary ass driver. For the most part there are only two lanes, a different one for cars going in the opposite direction. Well, I guess it's legal (and if it's not no one stops it) to cross into the other lane if the person in front of you is going too slow so that you can cut in front of them. And I don't care if you're in a car or a motorcycle ― a million vehicles headed in your direction is fucking _scary_.

... Well, at least I know my driving skills aren't just hereditary; it's something buried deep within the motherland. **)  
**  
I'm sorry for being a dick and not posting anything for a month. I have, like, five more drabbles on my new!USB from when I was in Vietnam, but I'm too lazy to plug it in. School isn't too bad, but I've started work, and I'm going to karate again. ... And I'm lazy, like I said. XD

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **Artificial Life Creator**, **ManonLeChat**, **Charmane**, **aznjtgirl**, **xushi**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **IluvBleach**, **Air Sniper**, **AriesRaccoonRebi**, **Batsu Espada**, **Mizuki's Star**, **Miko-Ceres**, and **Lunaresea** -- you guys rock.

**

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #53_  
drunk_

_Opening Song:_ "Say It Loud" - Skillet

**

* * *

**

"Gin, let's get drunk."

The silver-haired lieutenant in question looked up at Rangiku from his desk with exasperation. Typically, he would have responded with another one of his grins and a couple of chuckles, but he had been so bombarded with work lately that everything was getting tiring. Aside from the typical paperwork and hands-on missions, he and Aizen were working on his promotion to the 3rd Division captain, now that it had... conveniently opened up.

"I got work ta do, Rangiku," he replied, though with a bit of genuine disappointment.

She instantly scowled. "Come on, when was the last time you had any fun?" Before he could reply (though in all honesty he couldn't think of a reply), she adamantly said, "I'm not leaving here until I get you off your butt and out of this office!"

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I can't, Rangiku. Why don' ya ask one o' yer other friends. That Shuuhei seems ta have takin' a likin' to ya."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "True, and his alcohol tolerance is rather impressive..." She quickly shook her head, cursing him for throwing her off track. "No! That's not the point! The point is that you need to have and that you need to hang out with me. I'll persist all day if I have to!"

Five minutes later, a very irate Rangiku emerged from the 5th Division compound without Gin. Five minutes after that, she ran into Shuuhei, who was more than happy to accompany her to her favorite bar. Five minutes after that, the duo met with one Kira Izuru, who was also more than happy to drink a little sake with some friends. A half hour and ten flasks of sake later, the three lay unconscious on the ground, with empty cups surrounding them. Five minutes after that, Ichimaru Gin walked into the bar, and he showed absolutely no sign of shock at what he saw.

Stepping over the body of the blonde young man (_"He's the one from the Hollow attack,"_ Gin noted), he pulled Rangiku onto his back and, careful not to step on any cups, headed out of the bar.

"Really," he said with a sigh, "ya could'a at least waited."

"Giiiin," she moaned, her breath laced with alcohol. Good _God_, how much did she drink? She definitely didn't pick up these drinking habits from him.

"Yes?"

"I dun' feel good..."

"I got yer hangover kit already set up in yer room," he replied reassuringly.

She smiled against the back of his neck. "I looooove yooooou, Gin."

Gin chuckled. "I know."

**

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "1000 Miles" - Vanessa Carlton

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 438**

I bought this really cute orange purse with onigiri on it. They have emoticon faces! :DD


	54. cake

_Author's Note__:_  
**( **Written in Vietnam.

Since all the houses here are so cramped, there's no room for cars, so everybody in my family drives motorcycles. When we're going to places with lots of people, though, we call taxis, and I guess no one here is used to riding in cars, so I feel bad (yet rather repulsed) when all of them are throwing up. Though the bad driving _might_ be a factor as well. **)**

So. I have given in, and have joined NaNoWriMo for this year. I know, it's sad -- I've gone from a sadist to a masochist. -sigh- I do have a couple more pre-written drabbles, though, so I won't leave you wonderful people in suspense for too long. (LOL, I'M SO FULL OF SHIT.) But a large and wonderful thank you goes out to **IluvBleach**, **aznjtgirl**, **ManonLeChat**, **xushi**, **xwannaflyx**, **Charmane**, **AriesRaccoonRebi**, **Batsu Espada**, **Tatsumaki-sama**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **Aosugiru Sora**, **Dior Crystal**, **Miko-Ceres**, **ginlovesrangiku **(HELL YEAH, BABY!), **animefreak**, and **Rangiku** for reviewing! :D

**

* * *

**

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #54_  
cake_

_Opening Song:_ "Sunrise Sunset" - Aiden

**

* * *

**

Gin was little confused when Rangiku showed up to his promotion party with gift-wrapped cake batter. "It's your present!" she had told him simply, though as much as he wracked through his mind, he couldn't recall anything sentimental about cake batter. When he asked her about it after the party, she laughed sheepishly before saying, "You see, I wanted to make you a cake, but I was afraid I'd mess it up, so I thought we could make it together!"

And that was how Ichimaru Gin, the newly appointed captain of the 3rd Division, found himself in the compound kitchen dressed in a pink apron and a chef's hat. He was a little apprehensive at first, but after Rangiku had tried to mix in vinegar and red bean paste into the batter, he was rather glad she hadn't attempted to bake it herself.

"Didn't ya think ta just _buy_ a cake?" he asked as he beat in the eggs.

She snorted as though it were the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "How lame do you think I am, Gin? Buying you a cake made by someone else would have absolutely no sentimental value!" He figured that just meant that she spent all of her money on clothes and accessories, but decided to keep that to himself.

"Well, we're almost done, so no point in complainin' now, I guess." He carefully put the tray into the oven before closing the door, and after a half hour of poker, the cake was finished.

Rangiku more or less squealed as she pulled out the sprinkles and frosting. "Time to get decorating!"

While she quickly went to work with creating some image from the sprinkles, Gin looked curiously at the bright pink frosting. _"Pink...? I don' think I ever came off as a pink kinda person... Than again, __**Rangiku**__'s the one who bought this stuff." _Then, without really thinking about it, he lightly poked Rangiku's cheek with the frosting, leaving behind a pink dab.

She instinctively yelped as she jumped back, then blinked as she poked at the frosting. "What the hell, Gin!?" She chucked some sprinkles at him.

"Hey now, don' be makin' a mess!" he warned, though he himself squirted some more frosting in her direction.

"Giiiiiin!" she whined as she looked down at mess on her shinigami robes. This time she grabbed at the cake, chucking a fairly large piece at him. It landed on top of his head with an unpleasant "plop." After several more unsuccessful attempts to stop the war that was about to ensue, Gin and Rangiku pelted each other with frosting, sprinkles, cake, and unused batter until the kitchen was almost unrecognizable.

"Ummm..." The two paused in mid-throw, with Rangiku holding what was left of the cake above her head and Gin squeezing the last two tubes of frosting. A very confused, very shocked Kira stood in the doorway, his visible eye widening as he took in the war zone. "... I'm sorry for interrupting, but it's fairly late and the others are complaining about the noise keeping them up. But I guess since Ichimaru-taichou's here it's okay, so I'm just gonna leave now." Two seconds later, he was gone.

Gin sighed as he put down the tubes. "This is gonna be a pain to clean up..."

When Rangiku chortled, he knew he made a mistake by putting down his weapons. The remainder of the cake was suddenly thrust towards him, so that it now decorated the front of his robes, including his new captain's robe. "I win!" she declared, cackling as she threw her arms up into the air. She picked up one foot, ready to run out the door, but by the time she realized that a frosting tube was right under her, it was too late. She tripped and fell into the mess on the floor, so that she was now coated in a second layer of baking ingredients. "Ugggh, grooooss!"

Gin chuckled as he crouched down and patted her hair, and cake batter raised from it. "Looks like I win after all."

"Tch, whatever." She looked away with a scowl, but then turned back towards him with a look of curiosity. Before he could ask she reached towards his face with one finger and wiped off a smudge of cake from his cheek. She tasted it, but instantly made a face of disgust. "Gross! I guess asking you to help me bake wasn't all that smart either."

"Well, at least we now know that cake was used for a better purpose." Before she could agree, he had already stood up and walked over to the corner of the kitchen, where he pulled out rags and a mop. "Time to get cleanin'."

She groaned, but looked even more disdainfully at her clothes. "Only if you take the dry cleaning bill."

**

* * *

**

_Closing Song:_ "Touchdown Turnaround" - Hellogoodbye

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 809**

There's a KFC on pretty much every street corner of Saigon. It's a little unnerving.


	55. sloth

_Author's Note__:_  
**( **Written in Vietnam.

I love how even people in Asia adore ABBA. While I was in Vungtao visiting some family I saw one of their CDs on the book shelf, and then when I let one of my cousins (who's like ten) borrow my iPod, he instantly scrolled to ABBA. Ah the power of music. **)  
**

Happy Thanksgiving, you awesome possums! I love all of you so very much! So here I am, posting another drabble despite the fact that I'm over 10,000 words behind on my novel and I only have a couple days to finish... But I will survive! Thank you to everyone who reviewed -- **xushi**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **ManonLeChat**, **Charmane**, **Air Sniper**, **Aosugiru Sora**, **Batsu Espada**, **Armanifan**, **xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx**, **zLustre**, **Lunarasea**, and **Miko-Ceres**! I love yooooou! :D

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #55_  
sloth_

_Opening Song:_ "Dancing Queen" - ABBA

* * *

When Gin wandered into the 10th Division compound one day, he wasn't surprised to find Rangiku lying around doing nothing. While the other members of her division seemed to be working diligently on some large case, she was sitting in a plush chair she had one of her friends buy for her from the human realm, while nonchalantly eating a bowl cherries.

"Shouldn't ya be workin'?" In her defense, she didn't look any more surprised to see him.

"Nah," she replied simply as she swallowed another cherry. "As you can see, everyone here has it control, so why bother ruining a perfect procedure?"

"Ya won't be gettin' anywhere by jus' sittin' on yer bottom," he scolded, though with a grin. "Speakin' o' which, isn't yer evaluation comin' up soon?"

She looked upwards with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmm, it is, isn't it?"

"Yer rather calm."

Rangiku shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. If I pass I get a higher rank but more work, and if I fail I just stay where I am ― with the same amount of work. Which isn't all that much, if you wanted to know."

"So what yer sayin' is that ya'd rather fail?" he asked, one silver eyebrow quirked curiously.

"It is what it is," she said, though now she was grinning herself.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure of I should envy the apathy that comes with yer sloth or loathe it."

"You should envy it, emulate it, and bask it in. I assure you that life is so much easier when you're not worrying about those kinda things." She nodded wisely, mostly to herself, before eating three cherries at the same time.

"Ah, yes," he said with a chuckle. "Your wisdom astounds me."

She ate another cherry. "As it should."

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Part of Your World" - The Little Mermaid

* * *

**Word Count: 303**

Godot is pretty much my favorite character ever. God, I love that man.


	56. persuasion

_Author's Note__:_  
**( **Written in Vietnam.

I don't recommend riding on a motorcycle in a skirt. I mean, yeah, sure, I was wearing shorts underneath (as it was a habit I picked up and retained from elementary school), but there's still something horribly awkward about having your skirt flapping about in the wind. **)**

I... AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON. DDD: I cannot lie to my wonderful readers -- the reason why this hasn't been updated is simply because I was lazy and didn't feel like uploading anything. XD; Hopefully you can forgive me? :D A big, fat, glorious thank you to **IluvBleach**, **Flying Through Infinity**, **ManonLeChat**, **Aoi-Mizu Alchemist**, **Batsu Espada**, **Charmane**, **xkuroxshinobix**, **AnaBlack0516**, **AriesRaccoonRebi**, **cardboard boxes**, **Miko-Ceres**, **xushi**, **Lunarasea**, **Tytue**, **Crossroads of Life**, and **Warrayfinson** for reviewing~

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #56_  
persuasion_

_Opening Song:_ "Afterbirth" - From First to Last

* * *

Shinigami of every rank ran to and fro, buzzing around like bees in the 3rd Division compound. Every hallway was engulfed by the sound of pounding feet and shouting, and every office was stacked to the ceiling with paperwork. Ichimaru Gin found himself amidst the chaos, barely clinging to his sanity. It was times like these that made him wish he hadn't become captain.

This was apparently the busiest time of the year, when every division was flooded with paperwork and missions. And, despite the fact that it happened every year, all the shinigami would freak out as though the apocalypse had descended upon them. It was bothersome, but Gin had to put up with it. After all, he _was_ the captain.

When he received a knock at his door, he figured it was just another one of his subordinates with another stack of papers. Thus, when he motioned for them to come inside, he was more than surprised to find Rangiku with only a grin in her supply. "Helloooo!" she greeted cheerfully as she bounced into his office.

"Rangiku? Shouldn't ya be workin'?" he asked, quirking a brow when he saw his own division running around to and fro in the background.

"Yeaaah, but it was I was just working so hard that I thought I was going to faint! So I decided to take a walk." And that just meant she left all that work to her poor captain and the others in her division. Gin felt copious amounts of mercy for the 10th Division. "Anyways... Since I'm here, let's have some fun!"

He sighed, slightly disappointed, as he shook his head. "I can't, Rangiku. There's too much work ta be done."

Rangiku pouted, then placed both hands on her hips and glared at him sternly. "And that's why you're the _captain_, so that you can order around all your subordinates to do the work!" He still looked unconvinced. "Come ooon, Gin. Take a break! Have some fun, live life on the eeeeedge!" At this point she had already walked around his desk and yanked him out of his chair, and it was only a matter of moments before she pushed him out of the window.

"'Ey, 'ey, Rangiku!" he cried as he hit the ground below his window.

She landed gracefully beside him in a crouch, wearing a cat-like grin. "Well, since we're already out, we might as well have some fun!"

Gin sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yer methods of persuasion could use a little polishin'."

Rangiku only giggled as she stood up and snatched him up by his wrist. "I'm going to take that as 'yes.'"

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Beat It" - Michael Jackson

* * *

**Word Count: 440**

Than again, there was also this lady driving a motorcycle in a mini skirt, and that just looked painful.


	57. super glue

_Author's Note__:_  
**( **Written in Vietnam.

I need to stop comparing my life to Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice cases. **)  
**

HOMG. SO I WENT TO THE MALL YESTERDAY AND I FOUND ACE ATTORNEY: MILES EDGEWORTH INVESTIGATIONS AND I PRETTY MUCH JIZZED MY PANTS I WAS SO EXCITED. AND THAT'S WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS AND I'M BEING VULGAR. I FRIGGIN LOVE THIS GAME SO MUCH OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG.

Yeah.

So thank you to everyone who reviewed: **xushi, xpainted dog, MissTeak, Charmane, Aosugiru Sora, Miharu-Chan, Rangiku-san483, Lainey, and Dragen Eyez for reviewing.** You all just make me so happy. Maybe almost as happy as BUYING THE NEW ACE ATTORNEY GAME WHERE I CAN CONTROL EDGEY, OMG.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #57_  
super glue_

_Opening Song:_ "Hot 'N' Cold" - Katy Perry

* * *

Gin nearly had a heart attack when Kira came running his room saying that Rangiku was in trouble. Both he and the blonde shinigami raced over to the 10th Division compound, which was where Kira said he received the message from.

_"Why didn't she contact me?"_ The thought was more of anger than of hurt. If Rangiku was in some sort of mortal danger, he'd expect her to contact _him_ right away, not some new recruit fresh out of the Shinigami Academy.

After finding her office, Gin didn't waste a moment before bursting in. "Rangiku!"

"G-Gin!?"

The sight before him probably shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. Rangiku sat her desk, behind piles and piles of paperwork, with her fingers pressed together conspicuously. Sitting in front of her, wedged between two piles of paper, was an open bottle of super glue. So _this_ was why she hadn't contacted him.

"S-sorry, Taichou," Kira apologized quickly, rubbing the back of his head impishly. "It's just, I thought that something really bad had happened what with the wording in the letter, and..."

"Nah, I don' think yer the one to blame here, Izuru," he replied, though his eyes never shifted from Rangiku, who in turn grinned sheepishly. "I'll take care o' this." He took a seat on the desk and began to tug on her hands, though they showed no signs of separating. "Really, Rangiku, super glue?"

"I thought it'd spice up my life?" she offered lamely.

"Mhmm." He gave her fingers a sharp tug, in which she yelped. "Well, this is what happens when ya shun yer work and mess around. I feel bad fer yer captain.

Rangiku snorted. "As if! I'm the life of the party here! I bet _your_ division just has a bunch of workaholic zombies walking around. Am I right, Izuru?" Kira jumped at the attention shifted in his direction, and quickly shook his head, though the smile on his face said otherwise. "See? I bet they're all dieing from boredom over there."

"Well, it's better than dieing from super glue poisoning," he said while giving her fingers another hard pull.

She scowled. "At least it'd be an exciting death."

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Hasta La Vista" - Camp Rock

* * *

**Word Count: 367**

I think it's so cute how babies get along even when they can't understand each other. My brother keeps uttering American gibberish and my cousin (who's a year younger than him) keeps uttering Vietnamese gibberish, but they still run around giggling and harassing everyone. IT'S SO CUTE. X 333


	58. dumb luck

_Author's Note__:_  
**( **Written in Vietnam.

My mom told us the agenda for our last week here, and I think it's funny how every day's big event revolves around eating a lot of food.** )**

HAHAHAHAH I'M SUCH A DICK OH MY GOD. So I'm really super sorry that I haven't updated this in a million years and that I promised to finish this whole thing by the end of graduation, but, um, it's May and I've already graduated and I'm just barely passed the halfway mark? Yeah, I'm REALLY SORRY I'M SUCH A LAZY ASS.

In other news, I just ordered PERSONA 3 PORTABLE AND I'M SO FREAKIN' PUMPED YEAH.

Again, a huge thanks goes out to **Dragen Eyez**, **sunsetblossom, MissTeak, Charmane, xwannaflyx, SwirlzSmile, Mihara-chan, Miko-Ceres, and sasori4ever** for reviewing. :D You all just make me so happy~

**

* * *

****  
Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #58_  
dumb luck_

_Opening Song:_ "Aesthetics and Identity" - Ishida Uryuu

* * *

It was that time of year again, the time that every shinigami dreaded and feared: evaluation day. Their accomplishments and failures would be brought before the heads of their division, and from there their punishment or award would be decided. It was frightening even for those who had been within the Gotei 13 for decades, for they never knew what their standing would be once they exited the room of judgment.

While every other shinigami was running around, fretting about, and mourning with their companions, one female sat off to the side, the same look of nonchalance on her pretty face. People couldn't help but wonder if they should hate or envy Matsumoto Rangiku, for only _she_ would go into evaluation day without a care in the world.

Gin, being the sincere and compassionate person he was, thought he'd go and see how Rangiku was doing. (And he needed a break from his own division's evaluations, but saying that would just make it sound like he was using her as a distraction.) Needless to say, he wasn't exactly surprised to find the strawberry blonde stretched out lazily across a couch. "I can see this whole thing's got ya real worried," he commented jokingly as he took a seat on an arm rest.

She shrugged from the opposite end of the couch. "It's not that big of a deal. I don't know why everyone's freaking out."

Gin watched as one girl came out of the evaluation room with a sullen, defeated look on her face. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe it's got somethin' ta do with pride in yer work?" She quirked a brow challengingly at him, to which he simply chuckled.

"It's your turn," the girl mumbled to Rangiku, not even bothering to look her in the eye before trudging off.

"Well, good luck," he offered. "I'm sure ya'll need it."

"Yeah, yeah." Flicking her wrist dismissively, Rangiku showed no signs of worry as she pulled herself up off the couch and headed into the room. Everyone turned towards her when she emerged ten minutes later, each of them genuinely curious as to what her report was. Nothing good was the mutual thought.

She wore the same look of difference when she exited as she had been when she entered, and she said nothing when she reclaimed her seat on the couch. Gin cocked his head to the side questioningly, and the others looked on with curiosity. Just what had she been told?

"So, how'd it go?" he asked after a moment.

She shrugged indifferently. "Nothing really. I got a promotion."

His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline in surprise, and it was clear that his shock was shared with everyone else in the room. "Really? How big a promotion?"

Still she looked unconcerned. "Vice Captain." She couldn't help but grin smugly as the jaws dropped and the whispers rose. "See? The captain must have noticed my calmness and ability to take things on without letting stress get in the way."

"... So he rewarded ya fer bein' a lazyass."

She scowled. "We don't judge here, Gin. What you consider lazy others consider a virtue."

"Or maybe it's jus' dumb luck," he replied with a grin.

"My luck is far from dumb," she protested. "As the newly appointed vice captain of the 10th Division, I find your comment offensive." He only chuckled as he ruffled her hair, in which she promptly bit his finger.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "The Fad" - Chevelle

* * *

**Word Count: 572**

I have a legitimate fear of jaywalking. I mean, I admit my fear of feet is weird, and my fear of stairs is a little... bizarre, but not liking jaywalking is legit - I mean, I could get run over! Seriously, just ask _xoProcrastinator_; I wouldn't let her jaywalk even when the road was totally clear. And here in Vietnam they don't have those signals that let you walk, so you _have_ to jaywalk. AND IT'S SO SCARY OH MY GAWD. ; w;


	59. festival

_Author's Note__:_

Hi, my name is Renoh. I am eighteen. I am A MAJOR DICK BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER AND THE LAST THING I LEGITIMATELY WROTE FOR THIS THEME SET WAS OVER A YEAR AGO. /shot

Okay, so I haven't _reeaaally_ written anything since NaNoWriMo last year, save for some stuff I posted on Quizilla, and ugh it's killing me. And I feel bad 'cause I'm pretty sure this thing is about three years old and I'm no where near finished. So I have made a vow - to finish this before the end of my freshman year in college! (I also like to lie to myself a lot, if you haven't noticed.)

Now, a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through it all, and a huge major thank you to **Megan-taichou**, **sunsetblossom**, **cy-grl**, **Dragen Eyez**, **Charmane**, **SwirlzSmile**, **Aiko**, **katiegirl101199**, and **CrossroadsofLife** for reviewing the last chapter~

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #59_  
festival_

_Opening Song:_ "It's Not Fair" - Lily Allen

* * *

It had been _years_ since Gin had last attended a festival, and honestly he hardly had any intent on changing that. Unfortunately, when one is friends with Matsumoto Rangiku, one has no say in such matters, especially when one has shrugged her off five times in the past week.

"Don't be angry." Rangiku was pouting, both hands on her hips and a stern expression on her pretty face.

"I'm not angry," he replied nonchalantly, bearing his never ceasing grin.

"I can tell that you're angry," she persisted, only now she looked exasperated. After knowing him for as long as she did, she could easily tell his mood regardless of his outer expression. It was both a blessing and a curse, though at this current moment in time he couldn't help but regard it as nothing more than a curse. "C'mon, Gin, let's just have some fun. Please? Besides, you have to make it up to me, remember?"

He almost winced at the scathing look that accompanied her last question. After working for almost eighteen hours, he had forgotten his dinner date with her last night, leaving one very irate Rangiku sitting by herself in the Korean barbeque house for almost two hours. "I know, I know," he insisted, waving his hand dismissively. "And I'm here, ain't I?" His smile curled further as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She breathed slowly, almost uncomfortably, but nodded before latching onto his arm and directing him down the road.

Things had been... awkward between them lately, and he couldn't help but admit that it was probably his fault. He'd drowned himself in his work and he spent most of his time with Aizen and Tousen, and while he appeared to be as friendly as ever, things just... changed? Perhaps it was the cynicism he'd been born with, the skepticism that had grown in him since he was a child, or just the feeling of isolationism from associating with those other two. Whatever it was, it was also effecting his relationship with Rangiku.

He knew she was noticing the changes in him. She could see the way he looked at others, the way his smiles were never genuine, the way he didn't really regard the rest of the Gotei 13 as his companions. He'd never been much of a people person, not really, but something in him was warping even further. She noticed, and it made her uneasy.

Yet, she continued to talk to him, to sit with him, to make plans with him (even when both of them knew he'd probably forget). "It's 'cause we're friends, idiot," she answered once when he questioned her. Was it really that simple?

"Hey, look, fireworks!" Rangiku pointed ahead of them excitedly, a large grin conquering her lips. He didn't have time to even think about protesting; she was already yanking him through the crowds, pulling him to the top of the highest hill, with the best view of the fireworks.

His grin softened into something comfortable, yet, at the same time, it felt so uncomfortable because he had grown so accustomed to his mask. "Kinda nostalgic, huh?" he asked softly, admiring the bursts of color.

"Yeah," was her quiet, simple reply.

_Where are you going?_

Gin looked down at her, still clutching his arm, eyes distant even as she gazed up at the fireworks.

_Gin, where are you going?_

A rush of guilt flooded through him as he recalled that winter night, the way she slumped again him, the way she cried into his gi, the way her body shook. "Hey." Her grip around his arm loosened as she looked up at him curiously, cocking her head to the side. "I'm right here."

Her confusion reflected what must have been his expression that one night. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I ain't goin' anywhere. I'm right here," he replied. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head, confirming her confusion, but he said nothing more, only leaned in to press his cold lips against her forehead. _"I'm sorry."_

_

* * *

__Closing Song:_ "Her Morning Elegance" - Oren Lavie

* * *

**Word Count: 675**

Allusions to theme numbah twenty-three. And... no snarky or fun comment because it's 1:28 in the morning and I'm about to die. Goodnight~!


	60. solitude

_Author's Note__:  
_So I'm typing this up on my new Mac which is super cool yet super confusing lawl. Buuuut I got a free iTouch AAAAND a free printer with this baby, so all is well and I'm willing to deal with a little confusion.

In other news, I went to watch _Inception_ for the second time in a week the other day and it totally MIND FUCKED ME. Again. God, seriously, if you have not seen that movie, you absolutely must. Arthur is such a cutie, Eames is a boss, Saito is a samurai, Ariadne is a ba, and no one cares about Leo and the chemist. (LOL JK, LEO.)

IN MORE IMPORTANT NEWS, a wonderfully large thank you goes out to **victorcharlie**, **imjuzakyd**, **Dragen Eyes**, **rockbabyval**, **Cappy-Chan**, **Aosugiru Sora**, **Charmane**, **Soomin**, **xwannaflyx**,and **Air.K.i.a.r.a.** for reviewing~ You guys are total bosses. Aaaaand I'll admit to you guys that I haven't read any Bleach chapters in… probably a year. I PROMISE I'LL GET TO IT, THOUGH. D:

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #60  
_solitude_

_Opening Song:_ "Cold Shoulder" - Adele

* * *

It had been days since Gin had left the compound, weeks since anyone had really spoken to him, and months since he'd confided in the company of others. Sure, he _talked_ to people, but not enough to call their exchange a conversation.

He could tell the others didn't trust him - the other captains, that is. Ichimaru Gin was nothing more than an enigma, and that frightened them. It made them want to keep their distance, made them want to distrust him. The same could hardly be said for Aizen and Tousen; the others loved them, befriended them, venerated them even. It was funny, he thought, how easily they bought Aizen's gentile nature and Tousen's "justice."

Still, he took their ostracizing all in good stride, offering a grin even when they looked at him dubiously. After all, he couldn't help if they didn't like him, so what point would there be in worrying about it?

Besides, it was better to isolate himself. Attachments were troublesome, and in the end they would just make everything more difficult.

"Oh come on, Kira, just say 'hi' to her."

"But she's probably busy and…"

"You need to grow a pair if you plan on getting anywhere with her!"

"Rangiku-san!"

Gin looked up from his paperwork to glance through his slightly open _shoji_. At that very moment, Rangiku peered in as she walked by, with Kira on her other side. They caught each other's gazes for the briefest moment before she continued on.

He sighed inwardly as he stamped another sheet of paper and moved it to another stack.

He couldn't afford any attachments.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Veni Vidi Vici" - Black Lips

* * *

I went to buy my textbooks today, and disregarding the fact that I am now even _more_ pumped for school to start (I am such an uber nerd), my textbook for German cost me ONE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY BUCKS. That's literally as much as all my other books combined. C'mon, Germany, I rooted for you during the World Cup - is it necessary to pain me even more?


	61. trust

_Author's Note__:_

After you guys told me about what I was missing out on, I spent literally an entire day catching up on Bleach. (In which I had to read a little less than a hundred chapters.) I just finished reading the two most recent chapters and… AND I AM CRYING SO HARD RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND. DDDD: For those of you who haven't read it, I won't spoil it but… BUT AAAHHHHHKDLSFJSDK:LFJSKDLF. delusional

Anyways. Thanks to **cappychan**, **ManonLeChat**, **Dragen Eyez**, **Charmane**, **xwannaflyxb**, **CrossroadsofLife**, **cy-grl**, **dont feed the models**, **Ryfee**, **Shenko88**, and **awkwardalice** for reviewing! You guys are total bosses and I love your guts, especially when I'm acting like a big baby (like right now).

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #61  
_trust_

_Opening Song:_ "Me Me Me Me" - Louis XIV

* * *

They both stood on the balcony, neither facing nor turned away from each other. His hands rested easily on the railing, almost with a sense of nonchalance; hers were wound uncomfortably around her waist. He bore a calm, pleasant expression; she looked anxious and restless, perhaps even angry. They had been standing near each other for a half hour now, in complete silence, neither willing to confront the other, one afraid of what she would say. When he inched towards her, she conspicuously moved in the opposite direction. When he opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, she looked away.

"Yer angry." She didn't bother to deny his accusation, and his smile tightened. "Ya can leave if ya want. That Shuuhei fellow looks like he's been wantin' to ask ya to dance fer a while now."

Again, she said nothing, and only frowned.

"Why're ya here, Rangiku?"

This time she actually turned towards him, though she looked at him with such a scathing expression that he couldn't help but wince. Absolute fury radiated from her eyes, and he noticed her clutching the waist of her dress with barely contained anger. "I don't really know." There was nothing hesitant about her statement, nothing truly unsure despite her actual words. She was glaring at him now, to which he responded with nothing more than his everyday grin. With a huff, she jerked her attention forward, irritably resting her crossed arms over the railing.

Chuckling, he moved in towards her, copying her position so that they were now shoulder to shoulder. Her physical reaction was of disdain, yet she showed no attempts at moving away. They lapsed into another tense, uncomfortable silence, with her glaring out into the distance and he watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"They don't trust you," her comment surprised him, simply because she had spoken rather than the actual words. "The others," she elaborated in a calm, even tone, "don't trust you."

"'That mean ya don't trust me?"

She looked inquisitive of her own answer. "… I don't know." When Rangiku finally looked at him, he was staring out into the darkness, his grin wilting at the corners. She continued to look at him, her eyes observing his face, his hair (had he cut it since she last saw him?), his thin figure, until she forced her gaze away once more.

"D'ya remember when we first met?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise at the topic, and while she otherwise had no response, he continued: "How ya were dyin' and I found ya?" He shifted again, so that only one arm rested on the railing and he could face her. Her eyes shifted, a simple movement in which she only caught his eyes, but hadn't moved. "Don't'cha think ya can trust me?"

"That was when we were kids, Gin." There was something indignant, almost bitter in what she said and the way she said it. Her brow scrunched downward and the corner of her lips twitched, as though she were holding back a strong emotion. "That was a long time ago. Things change, and I guess people change, too." She refused to break their gaze, yet something in her eyes softened, almost relieving him. "You worry me sometimes."

"Jus' sometimes?" he asked teasingly, and an actual smile broke out across her face. "Ah, there it is."

She rolled her eyes, but continued to smile as she looked forward, leaning more against the railing. "You're a pain."

Again he shifted, with his back to the rail, both elbows perched on it. "Hey, Rangiku."

"What?"

"Do ya trust me?"

She first answered him with silence, then looked at him. "I think you already know the answer to that."

He grinned, not his usual grin, and leaned to the side, knocking his shoulder against hers. She smiled back tenderly and leaned against him, enjoying his warmth.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Telephone" - Lady Gaga

* * *

Disregarding my major angst fest, I'm actuality kind of fond of college and love the freedom it gives me. I also love that I can just write in the middle of class in most of my classes without my teachers noticing. Fuuuu.

P.S. Kudos to those of you who saw the Kira/Hinamori hint in the last drabble. I love that pairing so much I could die. :D

_Avec amour,  
Renoh_.


	62. drowning

_Author's Note__:_

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER. And, since I love you guys, I'll tell you the truth: I've done nothing over the past month. I mean, I go to school, work out, eat, and sleep. That's what I do. And occasionally play videogames. God, I am a horrible person.

But in other writing news, I've been working on a Persona 3/Portable story and preparing for NaNo (anyone else participate in NaNo here? :D), but I'll try to update as much as I can before November.

**ManonLeChat**, **Ryfee**, **Dragen Eyez**, **imjuzakyd**, **cappychan**, **K.a.R..**, **Aosugiru Sora**, **CrossroadsofLife**, and **Dark-Frappe **- thank you for consoling me and sharing my pain. I, um, haven't read Bleach in a couple of weeks so I don't know what's happened (PLZ DON'T SPOIL), but… I love you guys. ; w;

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #62  
_drowning_

_Opening Song:_ "O Katrina!" - Black Lips

* * *

Some people dreamt of falling endlessly.

Gin always dreamt of drowning. It was always too real and too vivid - he could feel himself suffocating, he could feel his lungs constricting, he could feel the ruthless press against his chest. But no matter how he flailed or thrust his arms beside him, the surface never came closer. The light at the top never increased - in fact, often times it diminished. Yet, he never felt as though he were being dragged down; in a way, he was simply suspended in one place. Worst of all, he never just died. Something in his subconscious kept him from waking up, to escape the pain, and he was just always endlessly drowning.

When he woke up, he was always gasping for breath, as though he had been holding his breath in his sleep. His chest always felt heavy and his eyes were wet, as though he'd suffered a painful blow to the stomach. He was always gripping the sheets, as though trying to get back a hold on reality, until his heart beat slowed. Eventually, he'd lay back down, but never go back to sleep.

When he was a child, whenever he had a bad dream, Rangiku would always tiptoe into his room, crawl underneath his covers, and hug him against her as though she were a mother holding her crying child. And, while it was admittedly embarrassing and he had berated her for it when he was younger, he always managed to lapse into a calm, dreamless sleep.

It had been years since he'd experienced the euphoria of such a peaceful sleep. But people like him deserved such a fate - murderers deserved nightmares, not dreams. What they avoided in reality haunted them in their subconscious, where no mask or excuse could protect them.

Gin was always drowning in his dreams. Yet he accepted it. The blood on his hands, his lies, his deception - all of it was driven towards one goal. And she, that one person who mattered - the _only_ person that mattered - was worth his subconscious suffocation. This was all for her.

His thin, pale fingers released the sheets of his futon, and he slipped back under them, resting his head on the pillow. He blinked blankly at the ceiling, took in deep breath, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Kiss and Tell" - Alexander Rybak

* * *

I totally just wrote this in my Philosophy class ahahaha. I hate this class; it's an eight o'clock class and we never do anything. Which means WRITING TIME FOR RENOH. :D

Ich liebe dich,  
Renoh.


	63. relaxation

_Author's Note__:_

Um, okay, so I just read the last chapter of Bleach and… AND I'M CRYING LIKE A HO ALL OVER AGAIN. ; w; On top of my poor poor poor poor poor Gin (who I was, admittedly, hoping that KT would save out of the kindness of his heart), Rukia and Ichigo and… And oh, KT is just trying to kill me! He is! DDD: (If you can't tell, I'm a massive IchiRuki fan.)

So whilst I moan and cry and sob, thank you to **cy-girl**, **Ryfee**, **cappychan**, **Lil'Shiro's Stalker**, **Dragen Eyez**, and **CrossroadsofLife** for reviewing the last drabble. I've been trying to reply to my reviewer's more~ :D

AAND - this is a little off in the distance, but **I'll be writing a requested one shot for the reviewer who gets my **_**900th**_** review and my **_**1000th**_** review**. Topics and whatnot pending. Just throwing that out there. :D

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #63  
_relaxation_

_Opening Song:_ "Chasing Pavements" - Adele

* * *

Rangiku couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so relaxed. On top of being assigned frivolous amounts of paperwork upon receiving her title of Vice Captain, she'd been sent on various missions, been sent around Soul Society, and forced to attend an endless number of meetings. Of course, dealing with an ironically younger and new - plus pushy and irritable - captain made it much more difficult to shrug off her duties. (Not that she didn't manage to sneak around from time to time. After all, she was the queen of procrastination and laziness.)

Still, as much of a brat as he could be, Hitsugaya Toushirou was still a kid, and kids needed to have fun - captain or not.

"You say that as though you _are_ still a kid," he had snapped angrily, accompanying his harsh comment with a rough slam of the stamp on a piece of paperwork (which happened to be a part of her pile). "No. Now get back to work - I'm already halfway through with yours and I'm still behind on mine."

Various whines, cries, and faked sobs later (plus some intervention by one Hinamori Momo), Hitsugaya was lounging on the highest hill in Soul Society with a sour look on his face, despite the large watermelon on his lap. While Hinamori was trying to coax him into having some fun and possibly sharing the fruit - the latter to which he declined with an absolutely frightening scowl - Rangiku was enjoying the shade of a large cherry blossom tree.

"Long time no see."

"Even you can't ruin my downtime." Despite the accusatory tone in her voice, she cracked open one eye and grinned lopsidedly at the arrival of her silver-haired companion. "Finally taking some time off from work, huh?"

"Here I thought I'd be the one sayin' that to ya." He glanced over his shoulder, over at the younger shinigami, then quirked a brow. "'Heard he's been workin' ya like a horse."

"Yeah, well… He's been a little hard to break in, but he'll see my ways soon enough."

"The ways of the unmotivated and the lazy?" he teased with a grin. She stuck her tongue out in reply, but smiled in acquiescence before closing her eyes again. "So… That's the kid ya met in the marketplace? The kid ya harassed into joinin' the Academy and becomin' a shinigami?"

A scowl quickly struck her face. "I did not harass him! I just urged him to! Besides, I obviously did something right - he's captain now, right? And the youngest one." There was something in the way she said that, Gin noted, that almost made her sound like a proud mother speaking to her friends about her prodigy of a son. From what he could recall, Rangiku never had any family; Gin was the closest thing to a brother or father or anything of that sort she'd ever had. To see her so… attached to someone else in that way was almost endearing.

"I don't think he likes me all that much."

Rangiku laughed out loud as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What? What are you talking about? I mean, he gives _everyone_ the stink eye and he's always scowling, so it's not like you should take it personally or anything. He's a little socially awkward, but-"

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I kinda get the feelin' it's more than that." Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the new captain looking at him, and in his gaze was a hint of animosity, cleverly concealed by distrust. "But I guess it's too early to judge. In fact, I should probably be thankin' him."

She blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"Fer takin' care o' ya and keeping' ya outta trouble." He laughed as she growled and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I can't be the one makin' yer hangover kits overtime ya have a hangover."

"Oh whatever. Your hangover kits aren't even that great anyways. I hate dark chocolate." She nudged him in faux irritability, but failed to hide the slight upward tilt of her lips. He just grinned in return, and leaned his back against the tree.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Make a Man Out of You" - Mulan

* * *

Something lighter because… I'm in (womanly) pain and need something happy to, uh, make me happy? And because I'm suffering from Bleach!angst? And because I'm watching Mulan and it makes me happy? Yeah.

Je t'aime,  
Renoh.


	64. babysitting

_Author's Note__:_

NaNoWriMo starts in three days, which means my writing time is cut down. I will most definitely try update throughout the month of November, at least once or twice, though I can't make any promises. D: I love you guys, though, and I will try!

In other news, I went to see Inception again. For a third time. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL IT COMES OUT DECEMBER 7, HOLY SHIT. /dies

The **900th** review is coming up - remember to make your claim for that one-shot of your choice, whoever you are! :D

BUT, a massive thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the last drabble - **cappychan**, **Soomin**, **Ryfee**, **Charmane**, **Aosugiru Sora**, **CrossroadsofLife**, and **EmmaMarie**! I LOVE YOOOOOU~

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #64  
_babysitting_

_Opening Song:_ "Suteki Da Ne" - Final Fantasy X

* * *

"Rangiku."

She blinked up at him innocently. "Yes?"

He gave her a blank look. "Ya told me this was important."

She pouted. "It is!"

He almost glared. "Rangiku." The unnaturally stern tone in his voice made her shrink back and rethink her strategy. She clung to his arm and perched her chin on his shoulder, giving him the most intense set of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen (which was quite a feat in all his years of knowing Rangiku). Rather than giving in, having immunized himself from most of her tactics, he simply shook his head. "No."

"But Gin!" she wailed. "Gin, I don't know what to do! I… I'm not a certified nurse! I left that behind at the Academy!" He quirked his brow at the last bit, painfully remembering her abuse of disinfectant spray, but again shook his head.

"I don't got time fer this. Seriously, Rangiku, I got a lotta work to do and…"

Oh God. Was she actually crying?

Rangiku's lower lip was trembling and, sure enough, pools were gathering in her eyes, already threatening to spill over. "B-b-but I don't know what to _do_, Gin! H-he's so sick and he won't take the medicine 'cause it tastes gross and Unohana-taichou is breaking up a fight in the 11th Division and I can't find the watermelon-flavored vitamins shaped like dinosaurs and…"

After trying to fight her off with a sharp look (and failing), Gin gave in with a sigh and lightly flicked her forehead. "Alright, alright. I'm just gonna check his temp and get him some medicine, but I gotta leave after that, deal?" She bobbed her head enthusiastically and took a seat in Hitsugaya's chair as he walked over to the slumbering captain. The silver-haired man crouched down beside the futon, looking down at the boy and taking in his ragged appearance. "How long's he been sick for?"

She shrugged as she picked up a bowl of cherries, dropped it on her lap, and began sorting through for the red ones. "He's had a cough and a sore throat for a couple of weeks now. It just started getting worse this week; probably because he hasn't gotten any sleep."

After placing a thermometer in Hitsugaya's mouth, Gin looked over his shoulder at her accusatorially. "Because he's been stayin' up doing _yer_ paperwork?"

Her only response was a sheepish grin.

"Well, he's got a pretty high fever. He's gotta stay in bed for a while." After folding a wet a towel, Gin carefully placed it on top of Hitsugaya's head, in which the younger captain promptly rolled over onto his side. "I feel like I'm just babysittin' another kid," he commented blandly as he picked up the fallen towel and angled it properly so that it wouldn't slip again. "Or two," he added, quirking a brow at Rangiku, who was already in a fit of giggles. "I dunno why I deal with this."

"Because you loooove me?" He paused while unscrewing the cap to the medicine, stared at her, chortled, and proceeded to pour the liquid into a spoon. She 'humph'ed in reply before popping another cherry into her mouth.

"Alright, I gotta go," he announced after literally prying open Hitsugaya's mouth and shoving in the medicine before said captain could bite him. _"Good thing he's still half-asleep,"_ he thought, dismally wondering what would have happened if Hitsugaya were fully conscious.

After he stood up, Rangiku promptly sneezed. Three times in a row. She let out a low groan of disapproval as she hung over the back of the couch, reaching over for a tissue.

"Yer sick," was all Gin said.

"No I'm not!" she protested. "ACHOO!"

Sighing heavily, Gin walked over and pressed her down by the shoulders, forcing her to lay down on the couch. Before she could protest (much), he grabbed a blanket and cast it over her body, tucking her in. "We might as well prepare fer the day ahead o' us." He unscrewed the cap to the medicine and poured it into the spoon, then held it in front of her expectantly. "C'mon," he chided. "Say 'ahhhh'."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him, ready to tell him off (even if she was stuck in a cocoon), when she suddenly sneezed in his face. "S-sorry," she apologized impishly, grinning lopsidedly.

He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, smiling at her eerily. "Yer lucky yer sick."

She simpered, but sneezed again. Fortunately, Gin managed to reel backwards quick enough to avoid it, but winced nonetheless. He ran his fingers through his hair, shook his head, and forced the medicine into her mouth. "Why do I feel like this is a common occurrence?"

"Because you looove me."

He chuckled. "I guess that's the only answer."

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Lucky" - Glee

* * *

ICHIRUKI ICHIRUKI ICHIRUKI. That's what I got out of the last chapter and it has made me happy (despite the very, very, very light implications), so I am content with life.

Je t'aime,  
Renoh.


	65. two roads

_Author's Note__:_

AHAHAHAHAHAHA so last night, around seven o'clock PM, I won NaNoWriMo 2010 with 53,377 words. And, sadly, it's only part one of the story I had planned out, which has three parts. Which means I have to use the next two NaNos to finish up this ridik novel. BUT I AM SO PUMPED, DUDEBROS. :D

Anyways anyways anyways, I'm so sorry for not updating the entire month of November because I'm a douche bag, but I did actually have a legit excuse. Aka NaNo and my birthday (which was the 20th!) and Thanksgiving and college friends coming home. But I AM BAACK.

So thank you **Charmane**, **Arya May**, **Pride-Of-Rukongai**, **EmmaMarie**, **cappychan**, **GraceEleganceandBeauty**, **K.a.R..**, and **CrossroadsofLife** for reviewing and keeping me alive! And gueeesss what, **CrossroadsofLife**? YOU GOT THE 900TH REVIEW, and thus the promised one shot! :D Message me for details~! But I love you all equally. Because you're all bosses. End.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #65  
_two roads_

_Opening Song:_ "Keep It Simple" - Cobra Starship

* * *

_Two figures, shrouded in darkness, come to a fork in the road, in which they both pause and apprehensively look at each other. One points down one road which, despite being narrow and winding, leads to an area bathed in light. The other looks down that road wearily, as if unsure, and shifts their attention to the second road which is large and clear, though it leads to an entanglement of trees and shrubs. The first figure shakes their head upon noticing their companion's contemplative expression, and quickly grabs their arm, as though trying to deter them. "It's dangerous," they say warningly, in a soft, almost inaudible whisper._

_ "But I have to," the other answers, their eyes focused entirely on the straight road before them. "I have to." Why did they have to? What was compelling them to? Something, something was driving them, some reason, something of importance…_

_ "Don't," the first protested again, tugging more forcefully. "We've come this far together. Please, just come with me."_

_ The second shook their head solemnly. "I must take this road."_

_ The first stared up at them hardly, angrily, before finally pulling away and putting space between them. "You will leave me, then." Though reluctantly, the second figure nodded. "You are a coward," they spat before embarking down the narrow road. Despite their strong resolve, the first could not help glance over their shoulder, as though hoping their companion had decided to follow. They hadn't moved from their spot, only watched the first figure with sorrow._

_ "I must take this road," the second figure whispered, ducking their head as they stepped towards the broad, clear road._

"So you're not even gonna explain yourself! You're just gonna run away - again!" Rangiku's chest rose and fell with anger as she clenched her fists, nearly unable to control herself. Gin had paused in the hallway, though he did not look at her or make any other motion that hinted he was listening to her. "That's how it always is, isn't it? You're always running away. You're a coward."

His shoulders stiffened momentarily, though she was too enraged to see the reaction. "I don't think I gotta explain anything' to ya."

"You don't… You don't think…!" Her entire body was shaking with pure fury at this point, and she allowed herself to drop her rationality so that she could march up to him and fist her hand in his captain's robe. Rangiku spun him around forcefully and growled up at him; his look of nonchalance only added fire to her irritation. "Aizen-taichou is _dead_, Gin, and they're saying that _you're_ the one that killed him! The very least you owe me is an explanation!"

He shrugged off her grip in an easy motion, the force she felt behind it made her stagger back. His grin didn't fool her; she knew there was something dangerous boiling underneath his current facade. "And what will you do when I tell ya, huh? Go report it to Yamamoto-soutaichou?" He sneered at her, causing her to shrink back, though she refused to back down. "I gotta go, Rangiku." He left her like that, shocked and hurt and angry, without looking back once.

"You're always running away," she whispered heatedly, fisting her hands in her hakama. "You damn coward." She spun on her feet and stormed away in the opposite direction. Despite her strong resolve, however, she could not help but glance over her shoulder, as though hoping he had decided to follow.

He did not stop.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "The Church of Hot Addiction" - Cobra Starship

* * *

Sooo on my birthday there was a karate tournament that I took part in. Whilst sparring with this one dudebro (who is an incredibly intense martial artist and he's nice but I'm afraid of him in karate kinda even though he's two years younger than me), I tried to kick him and, uh, slipped and fell on my back. Really hard. Like, really hard. As in, everyone in the gym turned to stare at me and let out a collective, "Owwwww." So, basically, boss it up.

Just not like me.

_Ich liebe dich,  
__Renoh._


	66. memory

Author's Note:

Guys. I am such an ass. I know you've dealt with my excuses and blubbering and utter bullshit for the past three and a half years, but, God, seriously. I am such an ass. I don't even know what the effff I've done over the past couple of months. But, hey, all of my friends are back in/headed back to their colleges, sooo I no longer have a social life. Again. :D Which means - MORE WRITING TIME FOR RENOH.

I've recently become addicted to Tumblr. Does anyone else have an account? :D (Self promotion: my username is **frauleinawesome**.)

I promise you guys that this drabble isn't out of order - it's just supposed to be a memory (as the theme states).

Dankeee, **EmmaMarie**, **Soomin**, **imjuzakyd**, **sunsetblossom**, **Charmane**, **CYLi**, **CrossroadsofLife**, and **mochicocoa **for reviewing! I promise I'll get back to answering all your reviews individually. I've just been lazy and... an ass. Basically. And I basically don't deserve you guys at all. BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCCCH.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope**  
a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #66  
memory

* * *

Opening Song: "Un Amico" - Ennio Morricone

* * *

"Owch!" A hiss of pain accompanied Rangiku's curse as she dropped the hammer and brought her throbbing finger to her mouth. Through watery eyes, she glared at the nail jutting out from the wooden plank and proceeded to kick said plank - only to have it completely detach itself from the wall. "Are you _kidding_ me!"

"Rangiku?"

The hammer gripped tightly in both of her hands remained raised high above her head. Slowly and guiltily, the strawberry blonde turned her head, only to find her silver-haired companion watching her with curiosity and weariness. Blocks of wood were huddled in arms, implying that he'd finished his chores and was about to start the fire. "Back already?" she asked with a grin, quickly dropping her arms as to hide the hammer behind her back.

Slowly, he bobbed his head. "Mhm. I was gonna get dinner started." She could tell he was eying her patch up work on the house's front. A rather pathetic clump of wood and nails had been slapped over the hole in the wall (which had, sure enough, been caused by Rangiku's rage a couple days before). "Are ya, uh, sure ya don't want me to do that?"

She huffed at his indirect insult towards her handiwork. "Does it not look I've got it under control?" His silence confirmed his real opinion, and she scowled in response. "Well fine! Since you're just sooo great at repairs, why don't I start dinner?"

Without a word of protest, Gin darted into the house.

Almost insulted by his silent refusal to let her cook, Rangiku glared at his thin figure through the makeshift window. "_This is why I just sleep. My hard work always goes unappreciated,"_ she thought dramatically, sighing as she picked up the piece of wood she had previously abused. She held it up against the clump, cocked her head to the side, narrowed her eyes, and contemplated redoing the entire thing. "_Yeah right. What a waste of time." _Scoffing at the thought of wasting all her hard work, she merely grabbed a couple of nails, jammed them into the plank with the hammer, and went to join Gin.

A pot of boiling water sitting over a new fire greeted her when she walked in, causing a broad grin to break out across her face. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked as she took a seat beside the fire pit.

"Soup," was the simple answer, accompanied by the sound of vegetables being diced.

A groan escaped her lips as she fell back onto the floor, stretching her back and arms along the wood. "Again?"

"Sorry, food's gettin' pretty expensive." Sensing the true apology behind his words, Rangiku frowned. He'd been apologizing quite frequently lately, especially in terms of their living conditions. She could tell he was growing upset with their situation, that he wanted to change it. Despite the guilt that pooled in her stomach, Rangiku said nothing, and only rolled over onto her side so that her back was facing him. The room remained immersed in silence, with only the occasional "plop" that came with Gin's dropping the vegetables into the pot. Once dinner was complete, a dark kimono, along with a small bowl, entered her vision. "Ya should probably sit up," he suggested with a grin.

They both ate in silence, each too drawn up in their own thoughts to say anything to the other. Things were hard, a fact that Rangiku was too aware of. They lived in a shack in a less than impressive area of Rukongai. They lived off fish and vegetables, their futons were ratty and torn, and the walls of their home were too easily punctured by her temper. They didn't live the ideal life - far from it - and she was suddenly aware of how often she complained about it. Then there was Gin, who said nothing, but whose silence explained all. He was unhappy, but he dealt with it. Maybe, she thought, she was being a little unfair. Upon finishing her soup, Rangiku glanced at Gin, who was staring intently into the flames.

"I like it here, you know."

Gin looked up from the fire, his eyebrows raised in surprise. She was looking directly at him, bearing a small, almost apologetic smile.

"I don't mind living here," she elaborated, suddenly shifting her gaze to the crackling embers. "I mean, it's not ideal, and it's not extravagant. It was pretty bad when we first got here, and I didn't think I'd ever like it." She paused and pressed her lips together. "But it's home. I'm comfortable here."

His look of bewilderment softened, and though he smiled she could tell there was some remorse behind it. "But I don't want ya to jus' be _comfortable_, Rangiku. And definitely not jus' 'cause ya've gotten used to it. Ya deserve better than that."

Rangiku's blinked, almost as if in shock, but she laughed and gave his shoulder a light push. "But we have to make do with what we have, right? And considering what we _do_ have, I'd say we're doing alright." She grinned crookedly at him and leaned against him.

Though his face remained weary at first, he soon gave in, and his grin matched hers. "Heh, yeah. I guess I'd say we're alright."

He looked down at her, and she noticed him swallowing thickly. Rangiku pulled back slightly, eyes widening at the proximity of their faces. "Hey, what's up?" she laughed, too aware of the nervous hitch in her voice.

"Nothin'." His warm breath fanned over her lips.

Her answer, whatever it was going to be, got caught in her throat, and she ended up gawking at her childhood friend like a fish out of water. The moment his lips had touched hers (had they even?), his head pulled back, he was on his feet, and it was though he'd never been sitting next to her. "G-Gin?" she stuttered, watching his back with a mix of awe and frustration.

"Mm?" His answer was simple and calm, as though nothing that had just occurred bothered him. He simply went on cleaning up dinner.

Rangiku pressed her lips together, almost angry. It all must have been her imagination. "Nothing." Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around them and watched him in silence. "Hey, Gin?" she called after a moment.

"Yes?"

"We'll always be together, right?" He'd turned around at her question and, realizing how childish she had sounded, Rangiku flushed. "Owh, forget it, it's not-"

"Yeah."

She blinked. "What?"

"Yeah," he repeated. "We'll always be together." He flashed her a grin before returning his attention to the dishes.

His words and his grin, however short they were, filled her with warmth, and with a smile of content Rangiku dropped back onto the floor.

* * *

Closing Song: "Cat People (Putting Out Fire)" - David Bowie

* * *

I know you guys have been asking for a more a romantic scene, and, well, I kind of wanted to write fluff, too, BUT I FAIL. Despite my being a fan of romance, I'm so incredibly awkward when it comes to actually writing it (probably because, in real life, I'm an incredibly romantically retarded individual). So, when I set out to write out something romantic, it ends up just fluffy and humorous and... not very romantic. Ah ha ha. Sorrrryyy.

_Ich liebe dich,  
Renoh_


	67. shadow

**Author's Note:**

Ugh ugh ugh I am the worst! I have not updated this drabble series in over a year; I am truly sorry and very appreciative to those who have continued to support me regardless. I have neither read nor watched Bleach in nearly two years (though I heard the anime ended!), but I can't ever really forget about these two. I'd always hoped that Gin never _actually_ died, but… Ugh, my heart.

Anyway, I am still working on this, even if it takes another… four years, haha.

Thank you to **Charmane**, **EmmaMarie**, **CYLi**, **Xx Ryo xX**, **hitsugayataichoda**, **CrossroadsofLife**, **K.a.R. **, **mochicocoa**, **PW**, **JoiZ. D**, **ByakuyaHisana**, **Sneaky Muffins**, **the human principle**, **ManonLeChat**, **Ebony**, **peiye**, **Yachiru**, **yoyomama**, and **Bullet2tm**, who reviewed. :) I adore you all.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #67  
shadow

* * *

Opening Song: "Come Away" - Maroon 5

* * *

Rangiku had never really been alone.

She can hardly remember a time before she met Gin and they began their life together. He was with her wherever she went - to the market, down by the stream, out in the field. As children, he always by her side, like a shadow.

Even when he went off Shinou-Reijutsuin, she never really feared being attacked or taken advantage of. He'd stuck to her so often and so adamantly that, even years later when she was living on her own, her neighbors in Rukongai automatically assumed he was nearby. It was a little annoying, she'd think sometimes, when those who were afraid of him would scurry off when they saw her.

It was worse when she joined him at the academy. She couldn't even count all the times she'd lost out on a date or potential suitor when they found out she was _the_ Rangiku. ("_The_ Rangiku?" "Yeah, _Ichimaru's_ Rangiku.") Sometimes even her friends would run away when they saw him approaching. She'd yelled at him about it a couple of times, but he always just smiled and she always caved because could he really help if he was just an intimidating person?

Obviously, the Gotei Thirteen did not agree with her. When she entered, she knew he was respected, but she didn't discover how _afraid_ people were of him until after she told a group of them who she was. ("You're _the_ Rangiku," they said.) And even though she was a full-fledged shinigami and even though she could protect herself, Gin was always there. Perhaps it wasn't so much of a physical definition anymore, but it was just something she _knew_.

After everything that had happened, though…

"He isn't trustworthy."

Rangiku didn't have to ask to know who her taichou was talking about. She remained silent, though, not wanting another argument to erupt.

"You still think he's innocent."

She didn't answer again, because she knew it wasn't a question and because he already knew the answer. She'd been hounded relentlessly by everyone (especially the white-haired prodigy) after the scene Kira and Hinamori had caused, but each time she refused to reply. The irritation and anger (whether it was towards them or _him_, she was still unsure) was boiling, and it was only a matter of time until it completely exploded.

"I think I'm gonna get a breath of fresh air," she announced airily, stretching her arms. "Being cramped in here all day doing paperwork sure is tiring!" Hitsugaya watched her with a careful eye as she got up and walked over to the veranda, but he let her be.

_"Bastard,"_ is what ran through her head, and it was a vivid image of Gin in her mind. At the very moment she leaned over the railing and looked down, the accused greeted her with a smile. He'd been walking through Seireitei apparently, but she couldn't help but wonder if his going by the Tenth Division was at all just a coincidence. (Because things with him were _never_ a coincidence.)

"G'mornin'," he cheered, as though everything were fine and dandy and Aizen-taichou weren't dead and _he_ wasn't the prime suspect.

"Bastard," she uttered aloud, her tone indistinguishable between stifled affection and anger.

When all he did was wave his fingers at her and walk off, she couldn't help but feel disappointed in how truly alone she finally felt.

* * *

Closing Song: "Lover is Childlike" - The Low Anthem

* * *

I never realized how much I enjoyed writing angst and woe until I got into the _Hunger Games_ fandom and now it is basically all I right and I'M SORRY I'M TRYING.

_Ich liebe dich,  
__der kapitan_


	68. therapy

**Author's Note:**

It always makes my heart flutter when people continue to review even after my absences. :) You're all wonderful. **imjuzakyd**, **Rawr Supertastic**, **Charmane**, **sunflowerspot**, **atomic vegetate**, **hitsugayataichoda**, and **MisanthropicGoddess** - thank you all so much for reviewing the last drabble!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #68  
therapy

* * *

Opening Song: "Fix You" - Coldplay

* * *

The next time Rangiku visits the infirmary in the 4th Division compound, she runs into Renji. "You look worse for wear," she comments, admiring the excessive use of bandages and his bed-ridden state. "Those_ ryoka _really got the best of you, huh?"

He grunts, tries to roll onto his side (and fails). "It's out of my hands now," he mumbles, and she's not so sure if he's just talking about the invaders. She takes a seat beside him, trying to smile reassuringly, but he looks grimmer than she's ever seen him. "You know what's it like," he says finally, voice hollow, "chasing after someone who just keeps walking. It's hard, isn't it?"

She doesn't say anything, but he can see her clenching her hands in her robes. "Sometimes you just have to let them go." Her mouth is set in a thin line, and he thinks she might cry. "Maybe they don't want you to follow them. Maybe they want you to leave."

Renji isn't satisfied with her answer. "Or maybe they just want you to think that." She shifts to look at him, and their eyes connect. He's smiling now, though there isn't happiness or joy behind it at all, and Rangiku understands. "And that's when you know you can't let go."

Hanatarou looks apologetic when he comes to tell her that she has to leave. "No, it's fine," she says, standing up. "I've gotta go anyway." She lightly pats Renji's hand, wishes him good luck on his recovery, and starts for the door.

"Rangiku-san." She turns around. "I wasn't strong enough." He bears a look of such pain that she just wants to comfort him, but he shakes his head. "I wasn't strong enough, but you can still do something." The corners of his lips quirk upwards, and finally she spies a glimmer of hope.

She hesitates, but cannot bring it in herself to do anything but smile. "Thank you, Renji."

He can see through her mask, though, because he had swam in the same uncertainty and fear for years. He knows that she's still afraid, that she's still searching within herself to find the answer, but he can't give it to her. He notices, though, that her shoulders look lighter as she leaves the room, and there is no longer a dip in her brow.

Hope is something Rangiku rarely thinks of these days, but maybe, she thinks.

Maybe.

* * *

Closing Song: "The Cave" - Mumford & Sons

* * *

Happy 4th of July to all you Americans out there!

_Ich liebe dich,  
_der kapitan


	69. kidnap

**Author's Note:**

Bah, all you guys are so super fabulous. I love you. Special thanks to **Baxter54132**, **Guest**, **Charmane**, **lucidum somnia sub sidera**, **Guest**, and **TigressfromFiore** for reviewing the last drabble! My 1000th review is close approaching and I am so excited and you guys are the best. Thank you so much! :)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #69  
kidnap

* * *

Opening Song: "La Couer Au Bonheur" - Les Misérables

* * *

Gin has been lying low for a while now. Just as he, Aizen, and Tousen have planned, the others have cast their doubt and suspicions onto him, allowing for the supposedly dead _taichou_ to commence the conspiracy. It isn't too hard, slipping around and staying in the shadows, as everyone is so focused on capturing the _ryoka_ and trying to restore order to Seireitei. It's a nice break, he thinks, from all the chaos he's had to endure over the past couple of weeks.

From his comfortable seat on the 3rd compound roof, he can easily make out Rangiku's figure below. Come to think of it, it had been a while since he last had a real conversation with his old friend.

With incredible agility and stealth, he jumps down from the roof, snatches her around the waist, and drags her into a secluded area all in one instance. She's still shouting her surprised, "Hey!" when he has her pinned up against the brick walls. "It's been a while, ain't it?" he says cheerfully, grinning despite her immediate look of contempt. "Aw, c'mon Rangiku, is that how ya greet a friend?"

"Shut up," she snaps bitterly, eyes portraying such an intense emotion that he actually winces.

_"It's for the best,"_ he thinks, even if something squeezes inside his chest. He has to constantly remind himself why he's doing what he's doing, and today is no different. Everything will serve it's rightful purpose in the end, no matter how painful it may be now.

"Owch," he replies playfully, feigning a look of hurt. "Not the kinda greetin' I was hopin' for, to be honest."

"What were you hoping for? For me to hug you and tell you I missed you?" Her words sting him more than they should. "If I did, would it even matter? You've already made it very clear what side you're on, Gin." His grip on her wrists tighten despite her snarl, his body leans forward threateningly. Rangiku knows him, though, knows him better and longer than anyone, so she does not fear him. Instead, she glares up at his grin with a sneer.

The corners of his lips twitch, but only ever-so-slightly. "But ya _have_ missed me, haven't you?" It's not a question, she's aware, but she won't give him the pleasure of answering. Her silence is just as good as a vocal reply, though. "Sorry," he mumbles, his forehead now touching hers.

"I don't need you to say 'sorry,'" she mutters, eyes dropping to the exposed skin of his neck.

"Otherwise, ya wouldn't forgive me."

"It's not about that anymore," she says quickly, aggressively. "This isn't about you and me. This isn't about personal things. It's about what you've done to the Gotei 13, to Hinamori-chan, to Kira, to- to Seireitei. It's so much bigger than me just forgiving you."

_"This has always been about us,"_ he whispers, so quietly that she can't even hear him.

"What?"

"Sorry," he replies, louder this time, simpering. She opens her mouth, ready with another retort, but then there's pressure against her lips and everything she wants to say just vanishes. "I really am, Rangiku." She sees a flash of blue, a droop of his lips, and he's gone just as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

Closing Song: "I Can't Go On" - Bayside

* * *

I'm really terrible at keeping time and dates, but I just realized that I go back to school in less than a month. I am super excited and super not excited at the same time, but I really hope I'll keep up with my writing this school year. If not… well, you guys know how I get, haha.

_je t'adore,  
_der kapitan


	70. companion

**Author's Note:**

This thing is over five years old and now I am _finally_ into the seventies. I think it took me about two years just to get through the sixties. XD; Well, now that that bump in the road's done with…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last drabble: **TigressfromFiore**, **drageneyez**, **Guest**, **lucid somnia sub sidera**, **RenjiRulez5986**, **Guest**, **Guest**. (So many Guests, ha ha, though I love you anonymous reviewers as much as I love those signed in.)

aAlso, if you've a drabble or idea you'd like to see, just shoot it my way!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #70  
companion

* * *

Opening Song: "Cold Shoulder" - Adele

* * *

Rangiku shouldn't feel alone. She has friends. She has people who will go drinking with her when she wants to get away from work. She has people who will listen to her complain and who will seek her advice. She has people who worry about her and make sure she's alright. She even has people who are willing to try her food, which requires more courage than should be expected of a normal friend. Rangiku doesn't have family, hasn't ever really, but she has people who care about her and that's just as good.

But when she's sitting along in her office at night, without the nagging _taichou_ and without the doting Shuuhei and without the confused Kira, _alone_ is the only word that can describe the emptiness in the pit of her stomach.

Everything is too hectic and everyone is too frantic right now, so that it's difficult to find solace among others these days. Sometimes, when she's in a room full of people, Rangiku just feels suffocated and stranded. She tries to block out what they're saying, even if inwardly she knows they're all true. It's easier, then, to just avoid the rooms and the people and the crowds. It's easier to sit by herself and literally be alone, rather than stand in a crowd and figuratively be alone. It's easier when it's self-inflicted.

When she hears the door creak, she quickly sits up in her seat, paints a smile onto her face because that's what Rangiku does - smile. But it's not her _taichou_ or Shuuhei or Kira; it's the companion she wants the least but needs the most.

She doesn't spit, "Get out," like she should, like her mind is telling her to. She doesn't glare at him, like instinct has been instructing her to do lately. She just watches, emotionlessly, as he sits down on the couch in her office, lounging on it like a friend would. He's grinning, as usual, but for once she doesn't have the violent urge to lean close and slap it off his face. His being here makes her feel _something_, and she's clinging to it.

"It feels like yer office's gotten a lot bigger since las' time I was here," he says casually. "How much did Hitsugaya yell when ya finally got this couch in here?"

Rangiku doesn't answer.

He continues on anyway. "Geez, it's cold in here. Leave it to him to keep his room temperature so low, eh?" Gin chuckles. "I'd think yer bein' here would warm up the place, though…"

It continues like this, with him talking and her not really listening but listening a the same time. Her brow is still furrowed and her arms are still crossed across her chest, but she lets him talk because she can just feel something stirring within her. Maybe it's the usual pent up anger and frustration, maybe it's the desire to just _cry_ because Lord knows she's been wanting to do that, or maybe… it's just something else.

"Gin," she says finally, cutting him off in the middle of a sentence about how stingy Byakuya is, "why are you here?"

The question doesn't stir him the way she hoped it would. He merely cocks his head to the side, smiles rather than grins. "I thought ya needed some company. That's all."

"Why?" she asks before she can stop herself.

There's an actual pause before his next answer. "Because. Because we…" _Because we're friends. Because I know you the best. Because I'll always know you the best. Because we're good for each other. Because, regardless of it all, it'll always be you and me._ "… understand each other."

It's not anger or disappointment or joy that she feels. It's not empty but it's not fulfilling, and while it answers no questions she no longer feels confused. It's not what he says, but the way he says it, that draws her out of the shell she's enclosed around herself. She's suddenly talking with him into the night, about how her _taichou_ eats all the watermelon and how Shuuhei always stutters around her and how Kira _so_ likes Hinamori, and he's laughing and making comments and she thinks that everything may be alright.

When she wakes up the next morning, sprawled across the couch in her office, she isn't cold. She pulls the warm blanket closer around her body and closes her eyes; she can still see her companion sitting beside her.

* * *

Closing Song: "Dead in the Water" - Hawthorne Heights

* * *

I tend to write my best at 1:20 in the morning apparently, ha ha.

Again, I appreciate all your support, and my love goes out to you eternally! :D

_wo ai ni,  
_der kapitan


	71. rumors

**Author's Note:**

I am seriously flattered by those of you who find this old thing and read all the drabbles in one go. Especially since my earlier writing wasn't all that great and needed some furnishing. XD I want to thank all of you so much, though, for your support of this series - and hope you'll continue to do until I (finally) finish. :)

Special thanks to those who reviewed the last drabble: **TigressfromFiore**, **Bullet2tm**, **lucid somnia sub sidera**, **DragenEyez**, **Guest**, **VampyreAtHeart**, **Kami-SamanoShukusen**, **Amber Angelina Liliac**. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #71  
rumors

* * *

Opening Song: "Starlight" - Muse

* * *

_He's made his choice_, she tells herself over and over again. _He doesn't care anymore. So I don't care anymore._

It doesn't sound right.

When she sees him, it's in glimpses. He never lingers in one place for too long, never stays long enough for her to approach him - which, she tells herself, she wouldn't do anyway. He has become public enemy number one, so he doesn't spend much time among people. In his absence, the whispers surround her, suffocating her.

_"… Aizen-taichou's murderer…"_

_"… ruthless, heartless, cruel…"_

_ "… conspirator, destroying Seireitei and the Gotei 13…"_

Worst of all, they anger her. They shouldn't because they're probably true, because he's done nothing to prove them wrong. He has perpetuated everything everyone says about him - it's all his fault. But when she hears passersby whispering his name, bringing him up in conversation, she brims to the top with unjustified fury and she just can't understand why. She wants to yell at all of them to shut up, that they don't understand anything.

And then she realizes that _she_ doesn't understand anything, and the red-hot fury simmers down into cold hollowness.

It hits her like ice, and the following sting lingers. She can't make sense of what has happened to Gin or her - of both them, together. She can't rationalize his actions, can't define his silence, just _can't_. All she can do is hypothesize like everyone else, like people who haven't known Gin for as long as she has. Rangiku feels awfully average, and part of her just wants to hate him for it.

She doesn't take part in the rumors, even if it would temporarily relieve the stress and anger that's constantly boiling within her. She doesn't whisper hurtful words or add fuel to the fire of his supposed conspiracy. She just listens to the way they talk about him like they know him, like they've been able to read him from the very beginning. Maybe, she thinks at one point, they do know her better than she does. Maybe she's just been blind to it this whole time.

So Seireitei whispers, and Rangiku feels like a fool.

* * *

Closing Song: "O Children" - Nick Cave

* * *

Oops, I accidentally angst.

Also, my summer ends this Friday, but hopefully I'll be able to update regularly. Fingers crossed!

_au revoir!  
_der kapitan


	72. wind

**Author's Note:**

So school has started and classes have begun, and I've mostly just been busy with unpacking and running around with friends. I'm really excited for all of my classes, but I'm a little worried about the workload (I'm taking 18 hours this semester). Hopefully all will be well, though, and I'll finally get close to actually finishing this thing, ha ha.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last drabble: **Dragen Eyez**, **TigressfromFiore**, **Amber Angelina Lilac**, **ByakuyasMistress**. You are the best! :)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #72  
wind

* * *

Opening Song: "We Are Young" - Fun.

* * *

Sometimes it's just the smallest things: a rustle of the curtain, a whisper in the crowd, a slight graze across the back of her neck. Even if she doesn't see him or hear him, she knows he's there.

It's irritating and terrible, she thinks, the way she's known him for almost her entire life and she's still in the dark. She sees the way people look at her, imploringly, questioningly, and above all (and most infuriatingly) - pityingly. They look at her like she's lost a part of herself but Rangiku is strong, and she doesn't need anyone - least of all someone as flighty as Ichimaru Gin, to keep her together.

She's fine on her own, she tells herself.

She doesn't care.

He doesn't matter.

He doesn't matter, because in the end he leaves anyway. Even when he comes back, it's never to stay. Rangiku has long since learned that she can keep a hand around him, and she certainly can't pin him down. Now it's just a matter of letting go, of allowing herself to watch him fly off.

He doesn't matter anymore, she tells herself over and over again, but a part of her hopes that he'll finally come home.

* * *

Closing Song: "Somebody That I Used to Know" - Gotye

* * *

I have so much free time in between classes but I'm _soooOoo_ lazy.

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	73. goodbye

**Author's Note:**

I'm a buuummmm.

Also, on a more serious note, I encourage you all to look into politics (if you don't already) and educate yourselves in social issues, the economy, etc. I'm not telling you who to vote for, but it's very important, and the upcoming election will affect us all very much. (Even international relations, I'd say to those if not living in America.)

But enough of that!

Thank you to those who reviewed the last drabble: **ByakuyasMistress**, **DragenEyez**, **RenjiRulez5986**, **Sakura Tsubari**, **Mrs Scorpuis Malfoy**, **Bullet2tm**. You guys really are the greatest and the reason why I keep writing. :)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #73  
goodbye

* * *

Opening Song: "Smooth Criminal" - 2CELLOS

* * *

_"Farewell, Rangiku. It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer… Sorry."_

Those are the last words he says to her. He doesn't tell her why he's leaving or where, doesn't explain why he's following Aizen (who he's never liked), doesn't even have the decency to tell her what he's planning to do - he just says _sorry_. She doesn't even know how to respond, but her grip around his skin (cold, icy like it's always been) is severed and he just leaves. She's still standing there - gawking, gasping, not quite crying but breaking all the same - when he's gone and takes the chaos with him. When Hanatarou comes up to her with bandages and a first aid kit, she falls to her knees and stares into the distance, where she's sure Gin will reappear.

Gin always leaves, but he comes back. He always has some place to go to, but he'll return, like he always does.

Gin will come back, she tells herself, over and over again. She forgets her anger towards him, forgets how he's been avoiding her and how everyone has been talking about him and how he's always keeping secrets from her. She forgets the feeling of resentment she's been cultivating from her loneliness and bitterness, forgets her irritation and exasperation. She forgets it all because she just wants him to come back.

She doesn't need answers - just him.

Rangiku doesn't talk to anyone, and no one tries to make her. She despairs alone, never crying but never finding her catharsis, always hoping that she'll turn the corner and find him standing there. She thinks of all the unanswered questions, all the regrets, all that should have beens and would have beens.

Slowly, the despair festers into anger, until all the negative emotions return in one swoop. She screams and throws and breaks, and when she's finally done trashing the office, she realizes that she's crying. She cries because he's gone, because the stress and suppressed emotions over the past month, because she finally _feels_ the hurt and it's tearing her apart.

In the end, Rangiku feels numb. She's sad and angry all at once, but she doesn't hide it anymore, and the others can read it on her face and in her movements. When she smiles, they see that it's forced, but they don't press her (because they can't possibly understand - and Ichimaru Gin is still a traitor and the wound is still raw).

Renji is the first one who talks to her. She's sitting by herself at the bar, her sake untouched, and she greets him with a simple nod of her head. "Hey," he says, returning the nod with one of his own as he slides into the seat beside her. "How are you doing?" he asks before he can think about it.

She sees the weariness that jumps to his face, then laughs humorlessly. "I'm fine," she says. He doesn't believe her, and she doesn't expect him to.

They sit side by side, elbows touching, neither drinking nor speaking. Finally, he says, "It gets better."

Rangiku smiles wryly into the full sake cup. "Maybe." She wraps her long fingers around the cup, but doesn't bring it up to her lips. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

He hesitates to speak. "Maybe…"

"Maybe it's better that way?"

"No." He shakes his head. "But… Maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe he didn't wanna hear you say bye."

There's a slight quiver in her brow, and for a moment he thinks she's going to cry. "That's right," she murmurs, her eyes dry, as she raises the sake to her lips. "He's always been selfish like that." Before she drinks, she raises the cup towards him; unsurely, he mirrors her actions. "To new beginnings." Renji hears her voice crack, but she quickly downs the sake and goes for another.

* * *

Closing Song: "Somebody That I Used to Know" - Gotye

* * *

I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ANGST BUT angst is like my default writing mood I'm sorrrrryyy.

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	74. accusation

**Author's Note:**

fjsdkjf okay first of all I want to thank all of you, you are beautiful, I love you, I adore you, I fksdjfkljsdf and congratulations to **Boyudo** for getting the 1000th review! I honestly cannot believe I've hit such an incredible number and you guys make me want to cry you're so wonderful. (Also, I will be getting your one shot out soon, I promise!)

Furthermore, thank you to everyone else who reviewed the last drabble: **Queen of Narnia49**, **Xx Ryo xX**, **kittenkyd**, **GrimxUlqui**, **Bullet2tm**, **Guest**, **EternalSakura**, **drageneyez**. All of you are just wonderful and lovely and I want to diiiieeeee (of happiness).

Also, the plan is to update this everyday for the next week in preparation for NaNoWriMo, and I actually plan to uphold this promise, haha. Feel free to give me a kick in the butt if I don't.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #74  
accusation

* * *

Opening Song: "Hopeless Wanderer" - Mumford and Sons

* * *

She thinks she hates him. He avoids her, won't answer her questions, and then he leaves with no explanation. Their relationship was obviously one-sided, she decides, because the entire time he was (and probably still is) thinking only of himself. She put her concerns and fears and hopes and love into their friendship, and she waited for him and chased after him time and again. Obviously she means nothing to him because he left so easily, with no reservations or reasons. This is what Rangiku tells herself.

Rangiku thinks she hates herself more, though. Yes, he left, and yes, he was constantly leaving, but she's the one who followed. She's the one who tried to hold onto him, even when he constantly kept shifting out of her view. She's the one who clung to him when he tried to get away. She's the one who cried when he left. She's the one who defended him when he kept his secrets — even from her. Rangiku looks back and hates herself for it.

She hates herself for what she felt and what she feels. She hates herself because she obviously still cares; otherwise, she wouldn't still be thinking about it. She hates the silver-haired fox with the unfriendly grin, but what she hates more is that she has to convince herself of it.

She blames Gin for their misfortune and tears and heartbreak, but above all Rangiku just blames herself for being such a fool.

* * *

Closing Song: "Give Your Heart a Break" - Demi Lovato

* * *

Okay, I am seriously going to do this drabble a day thing for the next week. SERIOUSLY.

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	75. restless

**Author's Note:**

This is coming out a little later than usual because I watched the Presidential Debate (also I'm going to be honest with you guys because I love you and say that I hate Mitt Romney with the passion of a million burning suns), but it's only 10:30 over here, so I'm still following the rules!

A million thanks to **Boyudo** and **EnternalSakura** for reviewing the last drabble! :) I adore you so much.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #75  
restless

* * *

Opening Song: "Poison & Wine" - The Civil Wars

* * *

He paces back and forth, he kicks at the dirt, he fiddles with his wardrobe, he whispers to invisible lovers. He does this in the shadows, where no one can see him, because if they did see him they'd become suspicious and this would all be for naught. When they turn an ear, he sighs; when they blink, his grin slips; when they turn, his fingers itch. In their presence, Gin does all that's expected of him, but when he's alone, he mourns.

Gin is restless. For the first couple of nights, he forgets what sleep feels like. He has to be constantly moving, constantly occupied with something, constantly at attention, because otherwise he starts to slip and all he can see is the hurt in her eyes. The guilt eats at him constantly, but the attacks are strongest when he's laying in bed alone, when he closes his eyes and can actually visualize her standing beside him.

So he paces and kicks and fiddles and whispers so that he doesn't have to think about it (_her_). Even if he has a plan, and even if he knows he has to stick to it, it certainly doesn't make the situation any easier. So he copes, and the insomnia is his pain reliever, because he's not sure how else he can survive with the image of betrayal in her eyes.

* * *

Closing Song: "Bring Him Home" - Les Misérables

* * *

Aaaand now it's 11:13 because I kept getting distracted. Oops.

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	76. outside

**Author's Note:**

There are so many things I need to do, which I why I'm trying to get this out early in the day a ha ha. Also, hot chocolate is great on a cold rainy day. (Which is something that's very obvious, but should be much more appreciated.)

Thank you to those who reviewed the last drabble: **TigressfromFiore**, **Boyudo**, **jirachiofelephantsandwhales**, **InfinitySign**, and **EnternalSakura**. You all have my endless gratitude and love!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #76  
outside

* * *

Opening Song: "To Whom it May Concern" - The Civil Wars

* * *

The sun brings Rangiku temporary happiness. It warms her face, drapes her in light, reminds her that she's still alive and the world is still turning. She spends most of her time outside now because she can't bear the isolation that comes with being stuck between walls. She feels chills and sees shadows and hears voices, even when she knows that nothing's there. So she stays outside, surrounded by people who keep her grounded and remind her who's really there and who's not.

Kira, Renji, and Shuuhei give her company constantly, and while she knows it's because they genuinely care about her, she also sees the slight tinge of fear in their eyes. Kira especially keeps his head around her these days, bearing guilt on his shoulders; even when she tells him it's alright and that he was just doing what he thought was right, he doesn't listen. They've all been betrayed and they've all been hurt, and all of them are far from a full recovery. She thinks that this might be what's pulling them together, this sense of brokenness, and she thinks it's absolutely sick.

A month after the betrayal (because that's all Rangiku will ever be able to see it as), she goes to see Hinamori. She asks Kira if he wants to accompany her, but at the mention of Hinamori's name the blond shakes his head and scurries off, so she goes to the 4th Division compound alone. When she arrives, Hinamori is sitting in a wheel chair facing the window, but Rangiku can tell she's not actually looking at anything. "Hinamori," she says softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hinamori jumps at the contact, like she's never experienced human touch before, and Rangiku just wants to hold the smaller girl because of the weariness and fear and hurt in her gaze.

"Oh, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Hinamori greets, as casually as she can. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes like it usually does. "What are you doing here?" Her voice cracks, and Rangiku swears she's going to start crying. The 5th Division vice captain has salvaged some dignity, though, and she tries to play it off with a strong cough.

Rangiku identifies a part of herself in this broken girl, who loved and trusted and adored the man who used her like a tool. She mourns for Hinamori, who's too young and too naive, and before she knows it there are tears in her eyes.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

"Let's go outside," she says, smiling. "You look like you haven't seen light in a while." Hinamori hesitates because she hasn't been outside her room in weeks, but Rangiku insists, and with permission from Unohana-taichou the strawberry blonde rolls her out. They're just on the porch, in a small area where the sunlight barely hits, but Hinamori smiles as she closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh air.

Rangiku smiles as well, feeling the ice melt from her shoulders.

* * *

Closing Song: "Bring Him Home" - Les Misérables

* * *

This couple makes it too easy to angst. Aka I'm a masochist because I subconsciously like angsty couples.

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	77. letters

**Author's Note:**

My roommate is sick and I am mildly terrified of becoming infected. Fortunately, my immune system is pretty kick ass and I think it's just a sinus infection so I should be okay… All the same, I am still terrified, and if I come down with something I am going to roll around and die.

Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last drabble! I say this all the time so it seems over done and not genuine but I really really do love and appreciate every single one of your for taking the time to review. Special thanks to **ByakuyasMistress**, **Dragen Eyez**, **EnternalSakura**, **Boyudo**, and **vibhallawliet**!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #77  
letters

* * *

Opening Song: "Kiss with a Fist" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

He writes letters sometimes. They never start or end the same way.

_I'm sorry._

_ I wish I could have told you._

_ You deserve better._

_ It's for the best._

_ I want you to be happy._

_ I have to do this._

_ You'll understand some day._

_ You are the light in my life._

When he finishes, he reads the words, allows them to really sink in and settle. When he feels his resolve begin to waver, he crumples up the letter and throws it away, where it settles on a mountain of written promises and declarations.

* * *

Closing Song: "Savior" - Rise Against

* * *

I've gotten so busy lately. _BUT I WILL NOT FALTER. _HUZZAH!

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	78. simple

**Author's Note:**

When I went to visit my friend last weak for Fall Break, she, her residents, and I got in an argument over who's better: Usher or Nelly. I am listening to old school Usher and I still hold to my argument that Usher is the best and Nelly can't even compare. (She's the minority who thinks Nelly's better; she's wrong, bless her little heart.)

Thank you for the reviews, again! **Guest**, **ByakuyasMistress**, and **kittenkyd**, you are all wonderful and I love you so much! :)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #78  
simple

* * *

Opening Song: "Truth Hurts" - Usher

* * *

Before all of this, when they were still in the planning stages, when Gin was still seen as a child, he remembers some of the first words that Tousen ever said to him: "You love her." It had shocked him to the core, how conclusive and confidently Tousen had said it, as though it were a mere observation of something obvious. Tousen hadn't said anything more than that, had just walked away, leaving Gin to dwell on his apparently weak disguise.

Now when he thinks about it, though, he decides that Tousen was wrong. He doesn't love Rangiku. What she is to him cannot be so simply defined or encompassed by one word. He does not feel love for Rangiku — he feels something that tears him down and builds him down all at once, something that wounds and heals him, something that ruins and elates him. There's no way that a feeling of such conflict and peace and paradox can be confined to a word.

So when Aizen mentions it to him in passing, asking him about "the girl he loves," Gin doesn't falter or stutter because he doesn't love Rangiku.

It could never be so simple.

* * *

Closing Song: "Whispers in the Dark" - Skillet

* * *

I love listening to music I listened to in, like, mid school. It's the best and, geez, I had great taste then, too. *shot*

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	79. denial

**Author's Note:**

I am almost done with this week. I am so excited. (And so proud of myself for upholding my promise!) Also, I'm scared for NaNo. Wah, hap. (Also, if you NaNo, you should add me and we'll be writing buddies! I'm **fraulein renoh**.)

And once again, I thank my reviewers from the bottom of my heart: **Boyudo**, **Guest**, and **Bullet2tm**!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #79  
denial

* * *

Opening Song: "Dearest Forsaken" - Iron and Wine

* * *

"You love him," Unohana-taichou says one day when they're sitting outside the 4th Division compound. Rangiku had gone to visit Hinamori again, and the dark-haired shinigami was still getting ready, so while she was waiting outside Unohana-taichou approached her. They sat in silence until the captain spoke, and Rangiku is so startled by the frankness of the words that she is literally rendered speechless. Unohana-taichou smiles knowingly, in the way that all mothers smile at their children. "I'm sure there's a storm of conflict within you, but it makes sense, doesn't it? That storm wouldn't exist if it weren't true."

No one has outright approached her about it. They all know better, Rangiku likes to think. (She knows that it's actually because they're just afraid.) She tries not to think about it (him) because when she does, she can feel herself breaking down. Rangiku has to keep herself together, and thinking about Gin and what he's done to her and to them will just tear her apart.

She shakes her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Again, Unohana-taichou smiles. It isn't mocking or scolding or condescending, but full of sympathy and pain, like she herself is hurting from seeing Rangiku struggle. It's so genuine and heartfelt that Rangiku quickly averts her eyes. "It's important to confront the things that are hurting us. If we ignore them, they creep up on us and slowly consume us. It's not just important for him; it's important for you, as well."

Inwardly, Rangiku denies all that she's saying. Rangiku repeats it to herself over and over again: _I don't love him, he's a traitor, I could never love someone who hurt me so badly, he hurt everyone, he hurt me, he doesn't care, he never cared, __**I don't love him**_. The more the repeats it, though, the more she quivers and the more she can feel her facade slipping. Rangiku doesn't notice that her hands are shaking until Unohana-taichou reaches out and takes one into her own.

"The denial will hurt you much more than the acceptance," Unohana-taichou says softly. "It will still hurt, surely it will, but acceptance will heal, whereas denial will wound and fester. You must remember that it's natural to feel this way, and that the only reason why you're feeling this way is because of the intensity of your love. He doesn't deserve it, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, but he has it and he's luckier than he'll ever know."

A strangled sob catches in the back of Rangiku's throat as she suddenly clasps Unohana-taichou's hands, holding on to them in desperation. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to. Unohana-taichou wraps a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders when she finally gives way to her feelings and emotions.

_She's wrong,_ Rangiku thinks as she tries to stifle her sobs. It hurts so much more finally accepting the truth, because she can't do anything about it now.

* * *

Closing Song: "Radioactive" - Imagine Dragons

* * *

It's homecoming weekend, which means FESTIVITIES ABOUND. So I was really excited to get this out so that I can go to games and mess around and not feel bad about it later, ha ha. I hope you're all having wonderful weekends!

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	80. move

**Author's Note:**

I was so close to putting this off until tomorrow. I threatened to slap myself so that's why this is out. (And because you are all wonderful and I love you.) That being said, thank you to those who reviewed the last drabble: **DragenEyez**, **EnternalSakura**, **ByakuyasMistress**, **Bullet2tm**, **pusaisme**, and **vibhalawliet**. You're all wonderful!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #80  
move

* * *

Opening Song: "The Cave" - Mumford and Sons

* * *

The next time she sees him, she loses all train of thought and her body shuts down. It's nothing more than a glimpse, but it's enough to keep her rooted to her spot and still stir all the emotions she thought had died away. Everything around her stops — the people, the stores, the surroundings all blend in with each other — and it's just her and him. He's not wearing his smile, having replaced it with an unreadable line, when his eyes catch hers. He raises a hand, as if in greeting, and Rangiku has to blink to make sure he's actually there—

— and then he's gone.

Everything jumps back into movement, people race around her, the store lights flash, and she remembers where she is. She keeps looking at that spot (_waiting, hoping, wishing_) expecting him to be there.

As the world around her moves, she reminds herself that she can no longer remain static. So she walks.

* * *

Closing Song: "Lovers' Eyes" - Mumford and Sons

* * *

Homecoming weekend was the greatest and now I have a million things I have to prepare for which is ugggggh but thank you all for being here! I'll try to update regularly, but definitely not daily like I've been for the past week, ha ha. Again, thank you all so much — you are all so wonderful! :)

_so long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu!  
_der kapitan


	81. mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

Updating is hard, aka I'm lazy, aka I got super super busy during November. But here's number 81 (so close to the end!), and it's a Christmas special — just in case I don't update again before Christmas. Happy holiday to everyone!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #81  
mistletoe

* * *

Opening Song: "I'll Be Home for Christmas" - Michael Bublé

* * *

The bar is awfully crowded for a Christmas Eve night, Gin thinks as he walks in. Shinigami are lined up at the counter demanding for more drinks, while others crowd the tables and corners of the room. He can recognize almost every one of them, which is impressive since he rarely goes to the bar at all. Honestly, it's a little reassuring to know that he's not the only one confiding in alcohol for the holidays.

He isn't the least bit surprised when he spots Rangiku in the center of the room downing sake bombs with her ring of drinking friends. "One more, one more!" she says as she holds up a cup in one hand and raises a finger with the other. "Gin!" He grins when she addresses him and waves him over. "C'mon, you made it just in time! We're counting down until Christmas."

"It's barely eight," he says.

She scoffs. "Obviously, you don't know how to celebrate Christmas." When he finally reaches the table, he sees that she's already poured him a full cup of sake. She raises her own cup to her lips in demonstration until he finally picks his up. "Alright, on the count of three…" Gin looks around, sees that most of them look like they're about to fall over or pass out (_How long have they been here?_ he can't help but wonder), and quickly downs the alcohol. Rangiku swallows hers with a wince, quickly follows by a contented sigh. "That hit the spot. Whoo! Ready for another?"

Kira slumps forward so that his head collides with the surface of the table, while Shuuhei and a couple others quietly dismiss themselves. Gin tries not to laugh too hard when she calls them all weaklings. "Ya just gotta find friends with better alcohol tolerance," he says. He's mostly joking because everyone in Seireitei knows that no one can keep up with Rangiku when it comes to drinking. "But until then, I guess I'll have to keep ya company."

"Boo, that does sound like a bummer." She flashes him a teasing smile as she starts on his second round. "But I guess I'll have to make do with that I have."

"Speakin' o' what ya have… How many _have_ ya had already?" he asks, eyeing the nearly empty bottle of sake.

She waves him off. "Unimportant questions. C'mon, have another."

So he takes the second, and the third, and the fourth. Rangiku starts to sway, but she still insists on buying another bottle. Gin literally has to pry the empty bottle out of her hands, stacks the cups, and gives her wrist a light tug. "I think you've had enough for tonight, hmm?"

"You definitely haven't," she says, her words slurring. Her body doesn't protest, though, and it falls against his with only the slightest insistence. He eases her out of the bar, which has become a bit more rowdy since the countdown to midnight decreased. "Where are you taking me?" She squints at the bright lights and the tacky Christmas decorations, then wrinkles her nose in distaste. "I like the bar better…"

Gin pats her shoulder. "You need a break." She whines, but walks (or stumbles) with him anyway.

"This is kinda romantic," she says as they head down the road, side by side, with her leaning against him for support. "A stroll through the snow in the middle of winter, just before Christmas… It's like one of those novels Nanao lets me borrow sometimes."

Gin quirks an eyebrow. "What kind of books does Ise-fukutaichou read?"

Rangiku shrugs. "Mostly boring ones. Some of them are fun, though." She flashes him a grin as she wraps her arms around one of his, pulling him more fully against her. "We can be just like one of those couples in the popular romances."

The corner of his lips twitches in amusement. "You're drunk."

"Duh."

Gin has no idea what romance novels Rangiku is talking about, but he does admit that the situation could be romantic. They could be two lovers spending the night of Christmas Eve together. They could be one of those ideal couples in the stories that have happy endings. He knows that "could be"s are never good enough substitutes for reality, but it's almost Christmas and he figures there's no point in dragging down the holiday spirit with technicalities.

"Hey." She stops walking and gives his sleeve a light pull.

He glances down at her. "What?" Rangiku wordlessly points upwards, which has him craning his neck back — and he sees the mistletoe. It's an ugly little plant, he thinks, even with the red ribbon tied festively around it. "Mistletoe," he says tonelessly.

"Mistletoe," she repeats. He catches the cheerful hitch in her voice, but he can't quite bring himself to turn his eyes to her. Rangiku groans and yanks on his sleeve roughly, throwing him off balance. As he teeters on his feet, she catches his lips with hers with incredible precision for someone so drunk; he can feel her smiling against his mouth.

His eyes open wide, but by then she's already pulled away. She bears a large, if not slightly guilty grin. "What was—?"

"It's Christmas tradition, Gin," she replies with faux exasperation. "You can't just mess with tradition. Geez, you're hopeless." With a dramatic sigh, she clutches his arm once more and drags him down the road, pointing out the holiday displays and expensive restaurants. Gin just allows her to pull him around, smiling and chuckling, feeling a little lightheaded and drunk himself.

* * *

Closing Song: "All I Want for Christmas is You" - Mariah Carey

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all enjoy your breaks (and this drabble)!

**xx**, der kapitan


	82. afternoon

**Author's Note:**

My goal is to actually get this drabble set finished by the end of second semester. And if I can't do nineteen/eighteen in that time then I will just hate myself forever, haha. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all are so wonderful. :) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #82  
afternoon

* * *

Opening Song: "Cups" - Anna Kendrick

* * *

Rangiku likes to spend her afternoons in solitude. She likes to just sit down on the veranda of the 10th Division compound, pull her legs up to her chest, and enjoy the momentary peace. There's no hustle and bustle that comes every morning with shinigami running around for work, there's no boisterous partying and congregating that comes every night to celebrate the end of the work day — this small slice of time is hers alone.

Sometimes she uses this time to think, to play with "what if"s and "maybe"s, but lately she just rests her head against her knees and closes her eyes. Thinking is taking too much out of her, and it's starting to take away the peace that she so needs. It brings up what she still needs to put away and leave alone.

She watches the sun set, quietly, alone. The more she tries to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, the more they struggle to gain control. Even in her peace, she can't help but wonder if he's watching too.

Everyday, at the same time, Gin looks out the window of his office. But the sun never sets in Las Noches because the light does not exist in this darkness. Then he thinks, maybe, it's just that silly hope that tugs on his insides that's telling him she's still watching and waiting.

* * *

Closing Song: "I Will Wait" - Mumford and Sons

* * *

Every have a super fun and super safe New Year's! I will probably be drinking wine and watching anime because I hate being cold and I don't wanna leave the house, haha.

**xx**, der kapitan


	83. mad

**Author's Note:**

I'm being unsocial and watching Shanghai Noon in my dorm room because my toes are cold and I'm planning on going out tomorrow night. So I figured I'd write another one up and get closer to actually finishing wheeee! Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed — both the last drabble, and thus far. You're all so wonderful. :)

_OKAY_, so this is actually an AU drabble because… I don't really wanna write angst because there's been so much of it in this series. XD I might throw in a couple more AUs because they're fun to write aaaand because it's not long until the end (which is just tons of angst). This is something from a fanfic I wrote yyeaaaarssss ago that I still kinda liked, soooo here you go!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #83  
mad

* * *

Opening Song: "This Girl" - The Punch Brothers

* * *

The strawberry blonde found herself sighing once again when she had opened the door. A bouquet of chrysanthemums sat on the doorstep, accompanied by a small pink note tucked inside. Cursing under her breath, she reluctantly swooped up the flowers and kicked the door shut behind her. She tossed the bouquet onto the coffee table, paying them no mind, and maneuvered her way into the kitchen, where she threw herself into one of the chairs.

"Who was it?" chirped Orihime.

Rangiku simply shook her head as she perched her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek against her fisted hand. "He just sent me more flowers."

"Ooo, were they pretty flowers?" Rangiku sent her a sharp look, in which she could only laugh and turn back to her cooking. "I don't know why you're being so mean to him, Rangiku-san. It seems to me like he's really sorry... I think you should talk to him."

"I'm done talking," she grunted. "If he's just going to blow me off without so much as a warning, I'm not going to go through the trouble of meeting up with him just so he can grovel and beg for mercy. I've been down that road enough times."

"Oh, but we all know you can't keep this up much longer." With another dangerous glare, Orihime turned forward and focused on her cooking, though the knowing smile never left her lips. Stuff like this always happened between the two. They'd be able to work it out, no matter how stubborn Rangiku wanted to be. In the end, she would forgive him, and all would be well. And then he'd screw up again and the process would go on, as it had for years.

As much as Rangiku hated to admit it, it was true. It didn't matter how many times Ichimaru Gin messed up; she ended up forgiving him anyway. She didn't really know why, but ignoring and giving the silent treatment to her childhood friend was much more difficult than she expected. The longest she had been able to duke it out was five days; she had ended up caving in, just as Orihime and the others had predicted.

She didn't know why she put up with it — why she put up with him. They would always make plans, whether it was just a walk along the beach or a movie, and half of the time he would break them without so much as a call until the day after (which would remain unanswered and unreturned). He had his friends, she realized that, and she also realized that they were creeps and she wanted nothing to do with them, but she knew that he'd want to spend time with them as well. She had her own friends as well, but she had managed to set aside time for both them and him! ... Well, she _would_ have had time set for him had he actually showed up for any of their plans. In which case, she didn't know why she bothered to set them up with him anymore; she knew she'd just end up waiting for an hour, then forced to go home by herself. Wishful thinking, perhaps?

Well, either way, she was just sick of it. And there was _no way_ she was going to forgive him this time. ... Until she broke her five day record.

"Dinner's ready!"

Her eyes instantly lit up at those two words. "Woo-hoo! My favorite time of the day! What are we having tonight?"

"I thought it'd be nice to go back to some classics since we've been trying so many new things lately," said Orihime as she placed two bowls on the table. "I made some _soba_ with mayonnaise and mustard! And we have green tea to drink!" She dropped the tea pot on the table, followed by two cups. She sat herself in the seat across from Rangiku and clapped her hands together. "_Itadakimasu_!"

Just as she began to slurp down the noodles, the phone began to ring. Orihime, who was in mid-bite, pouted at the careless expression on Rangiku's face. "I'll get it..." she mumbled, albeit slightly bitterly, as she dropped her chopsticks. Picking up the flashing, multi-colored phone, she brought the receiver to her ear. "Matsumoto residence, this is Orihime speaking!"

Rangiku almost snorted at the business-like line that seemed too foreign on the ball of sunshine's lips.

"Ooo, alright! Rangiku-san, it's for you!"

Rangiku glared at her as she gnawed violently on the noodles, as though saying, "_I dare you to interrupt this._" But Orihime was adamant, and not even Rangiku could say 'no' to that cheerful smile. Sighing, she pushed herself away from the table and snatched away the phone, which allowed Orihime to begin her meal. "_This better be damn important,_" she thought. "Hello?"

"_Did'ja get the flowers?_"

Instantly she felt herself freeze. That damn bastard! He cheated! She turned to glower at Orihime, but the orange-haired princess was too consumed in her dinner to pay any notice (though she could have sworn she saw her smirking). Knowing that she had fallen into the trap, Rangiku sighed and answered, "What do you want Gin?"

She could practically hear him grinning on the other line. Stupid, stupid bastard. "_There ya go. An' here I thought I'd have ta go another three days without talkin' ta ya._"

Ugh, had it really only been two days? Damn, she was getting really shabby. "What do you want?" she repeated, adding a bit more edge to her tone.

As usual, he remained completely unfazed. "_I'm sorry I didn't show up at the movie. I kinda got caught up, ya know?_"

"Yeah, I know. I always know."

"_... Yer still mad._"

"Well that's quite the observation . I never knew you were so sharp, Gin."

"_Ouch. Quite sarcastic today, aren't we, Rangiku?_"

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"_Aww, hold on a sec', Rangiku. I really am sorry. How 'bout I make it up ta ya?_"

"What? So you can ditch me again? Sorry, not gonna happen."

"_I'll come pick ya up._"

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She knew better than to say yes, that she'd probably be stood up at her own house, but something told her otherwise. She inhaled deeply, and slowly let it out. "... When?" Oh how she gave in so easily.

"_Great! I'll be there tomorrow, around five PM sound good?_"

"Sure."

"_G'night, Ran-chan._"

"... Don't push your luck, Gin." She heard him chuckle on the other line before he hung up. Quietly groaning, she too hung up and turned to take her seat, but stopped when she spotted the sly expression on Orihime's face. "... Stop looking at me like that."

Orihime smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rangiku-san."

* * *

Closing Song: "Little Talks" - Of Monsters and Men

* * *

This is actually really, really old, ahahahah. I'm kind of cheating for recycling things but _oh well gets the job done._

**xx**, der kapitan


	84. summer

**Author's Note:**

I've been up since seven this morning so I could work out and shower before class… And I have two hours until class starts, so I figured I'd start this because why the hell not. Also I'm going through this "watch all the anime you can because you have Hulu now" phase, and I just finished watching _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ so I need something new. Any recommendations? (Part of me wants to watch _Bleach_ again… but maybe not ahahaha.)

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last drabble!** .me**, **EnternalSakura**, **Lethaldoze**, **drageneyez**, and **Anactolica**! I like writing AUs and I guess you enjoyed the last one, so here's a continuation! (Also, Anactolica, I do have the two chapters I wrote, but… there's really no more GinRan than that because I dropped it pretty early. XD)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #84  
summer

* * *

Opening Song: "Too Close" - Alex Clare

* * *

Rangiku knows better than to get her hopes up, especially when it comes to Ichimaru Gin. She's been stood up by him so many times and for so long that she wonders why she considers him a friend at all. "I think you'll always have a soft spot for him," Orihime would say, and while Rangiku would glare her into oblivion she can never actually deny it. She's known Gin for too long to simply cut him out of her life. It only sounds like a pathetic excuse when she actually thinks about it, and she kind of hates herself for basically admitting that she never wants to let him go.

She sits in her living room and watches TV, trying not to look too anxious in case he decides to bail again. She's expecting the worst, even if her fingers tap nervously against the couch arm and her foot bounces up and down in anticipation. She tries to keep her eyes fixated on the weird new soap opera Orihime forced her to watch, but her thoughts and concentration are elsewhere. _"I hate him,"_ she decides.

Just then, the bell rings and she instantly jumps to her feet.

Rangiku tries to calm herself, tries not to look too frantic or too excited ("God knows _he_ should be excited to see _me._") as she stands in front of the door and smooths out her hair. After adjusting her skirt and standing around some more, she finally opens the door.

There's something about his grin that makes her want to slam something into his face. "Pleased to see me?"

"Surprised to see you," she corrects, not bothering to hide her scowl.

"I do like to try to uphold my promises when I can." They both recognize the irony (aka outright lie) of his words, but she's too tired to get into a fight and she doesn't want this outing to be another shouting fest. Gin senses her strong attempt to remain composed and chuckles. "Well, let's get goin', milady. The day won't be waitin' for us to get ready anymore."

She steps out of the house and closes the door behind her. "Where are we going?"

Gin ushers her towards the car by the small of her back, taking her by surprise. "Tellin' ya would ruin the plan." He opens the door and nudges her into the passenger seat in one movement, then eases into the driver's seat. "Besides," he says, leaning towards her playfully, "don't'cha trust me?"

Rangiku purses her lips together, almost in irritation, but she can't bring it in herself to deny him. As terrible as he is with keeping up plans and spending time with her, Rangiku knows that there will always be a part of her that trusts and depends on Gin. She scoffs as she folds her arms across her chest, sinks in the seat, and directs her glower out the window. "If I die because of you, Orihime is coming after you."

"Well, I don't wanna be mauled to death by that monster, so I guess no skydivin' for us." He glances at her and catches the smile that's barely there, and when he turns forward his heart feels lighter.

They drive on in silence that settles comfortably between them. After what seems like an hour, Rangiku rolls down the window and breathes in the fresh summer air. A natural smile warms her face; she doesn't realize that Gin is watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She doesn't question the fact that it's been an hour and a half and they haven't reached their destination yet. She doesn't accuse him of being lazy and not planning things out (like he so often does). She just sits, with only the cup tray between them, and enjoys.

When Rangiku finally stirs, it's to sort through the CD collection he keeps in his car. Her eyebrows raise after flipping through the first couple of sheets. "You kept all of these?" she asks.

"All o' what?"

"These CDs. I made half of these for you when we were in middle school." Rangiku laughs at the bubbly handwriting on the bright-colored CDs. "I remember this one! I was going through a phase where I just listened to American pop music… I thought Renji was gonna die! Geez, I can't believe you still have these… I don't think I even have most of these songs anymore."

"They were all gifts from you," he says, his eyes on the road. "I've never thrown away anythin' you've given me."

Rangiku's eyes wander to the colorful yarn bracelet around his wrist, which is now frayed at the ends and has lost its brightness. They made each other bracelets when they were still in pre-school, when their parents forced them (rather, her) to play with each other. She thinks of her own pink-and-orange bracelet, which sits at the bottom of her jewelry box; she'd nearly forgotten about it.

Something tugs on her heart, but she instantly dismisses it. "C'mon, the last thing you need is Rangiku clutter," she jokes. "Your room's messy enough already."

He chuckles. "Nah, I think I'll always have some room for Rangiku clutter."

* * *

Closing Song: "Don't Get Married Without Me" - The Punch Brothers

* * *

This barely fits the theme but no hair don't care. I'll probably go back and forth between canon and this AU storyline until the end, eeeee.

**xx**, der kapitan


	85. haze

**Author's Note:**

I still haven't found an anime to watch, mostly because I've been watching Glee with a friend. I'm still in the market for a good one, though! (Maybe _Baccano!_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_.)

Thank you to those who reviewed: **CookieMonsterNr1**, **soraaa sheep**, **EnternalSakura**, **amazoness23**, **SwirlzSmile**, **Carol00**, **drageneyez**. I say this all the time, but I love you guys and appreciate you so much.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #85  
haze

* * *

Opening Song: "Lakehouse" — Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Today is Rangiku's birthday.

She celebrates with Kira, Shuuhei, and Shunsui-taichou, who each buy her several rounds of sake. People run up to her in the middle of the day to congratulate her, her friends drop off small gifts (she really doesn't need anymore sake bottles but she's never been one to turn away free stuff), and even Hitsugaya-taichou gives her time off.

It almost seems inappropriate to celebrate, considering the situation they're in, but Shunsui-taichou won't take no for an answer.

"Happy Birthday," the dark-haired captain says, and they raise their cups to her.

Her memory is a lot more hazy than it used to be. She still can't remember her actual birthday or her parents or her past before Gin. He's the starting point of most of her memories — even her birthday is because of him — but the details about him are starting to blur. Maybe it's because she's trying to suppress him. Maybe it's because this battle has gone on for too long and she's too tired. Maybe he's just starting to fade from her life.

This isn't supposed to be a sad occasion, she reminds herself. This is her birthday and she's supposed to be happy with her friends (not thinking about some phantom that keeps wading in and out of her dreams).

"Thank you, thank you!" she cheers as she opens another bottle of sake. "C'mon, c'mon, everyone! Let's have fun!"

The friends are wonderful, the alcohol is great (as always), and the celebration is what everyone needs to cool down. Rangiku _is_ happy, even if she has to convince herself of it. She _is_ happy, even if she's holding on to the pink scarf some figure in her past gave to her. She _is_ happy, even if she isn't whole.

* * *

Closing Song: "Blue Jeans" — Lana Del Rey

* * *

Angst is my default writing mood and I am really sorry.

**xx**, der kapitan


	86. (winter) formal

**Author's Note:**

We are getting so close to the end and I am so excited. Oh, and this is AU.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #86  
(winter) formal

* * *

Opening Song: "Glad You Came" — The Wanted

* * *

Rangiku loves dressing up, dancing, and spending time with friends, so when the opportunity arises to combine all three she's the first to jump on the ship. No one really takes the winter formal seriously because it's too cold and right before final exams, but Rangiku is determined to make it a night to remember. "You're all going and I'm not taking no for an answer," she tells her group of friends, wearing a grim expression. Even if they have better things to do, no one objects because they've never seen her this serious before.

The girls are out dress shopping when Orihime asks, "It's girls asks boys, right? Like, um, what do they call it… Sadie Hawkins?"

Rangiku hums a yes in reply, which brings a troubled look to Rukia's face. "Girls ask boys…? That sounds like a lot of work." She eyes the strawberry blonde wearily out of the corner of her eye when she notices her holding up a backless purple dress. "No," she says immediately when Rangiku holds it up to show her.

"You didn't even give me a chance to ask if you like it," Rangiku murmurs, pouting. "I bet Renji would _really_ like it!"

Rukia doesn't even blink. "No."

"You're no fun…"

They weave around the store in search for the perfect dress with Rangiku and Orihime at the lead. "So," Hinamori begins shyly, "are you going to ask Renji-kun to go with you?"

"Eh, that idiot?" Rukia tries to distract herself with a rack of sundresses, but Rangiku admonishes her for it loudly and steers her elsewhere. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think _'Nii-sama_ would let me go with him. He's been giving Renji a harder time than usual whenever he comes over." She shrugs, scrunches her nose at the sparkles and ruffles, and sorts through the evening gowns instead. "What about you, Hinamori?"

"M-me?" She yelps in surprise when Rangiku suddenly holds a wispy orange dress against her. "Oh, no, Rangiku-san, I don't think that'd look very flattering on me…"

"Are you gonna ask Toushirou-kun?" Orihime asks. "Or maybe Kira-kun? I mean Toushirou-kun doesn't look like the kind of guy that would wanna go to a dance, but I'm sure he'd go if you ask."

"And we all know Kira would die if you asked him," Rangiku chirps.

Hinamori's face turns as red as the ruby-colored dress in Rukia's hands. "Well at first I thought about asking Shiro-chan but he told me he isn't going."

"He's going out of town to see his grandma isn't he?" says Rangiku, and Hinamori nods. "Well, Kira it is, then!"

"Ack, wait!"

Her pleas and protests go ignored by the other girls, who all nod in agreement with Rangiku. "And we all know who _you_ wanna ask, Orihime-chan," Rangiku says, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Have you thought about how yet?"

Orihime lowers her gaze in embarrassment as she absentmindedly plays with the soft fabric. "I-I don't know if Kurosaki-kun would say yes, so I'm not sure if I really want to yet."

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise. "You're asking Ichigo?"

"N-no—"

"Of course she is!" Rangiku exclaims, cutting Orihime off.

Before anyone else can make a comment about the berry-haired boy, pink-faced Orihime says, "What about you, Rangiku-san? Who are you going to ask?"

Rangiku blinks, caught off guard. "Me?" Rukia and Hinamori also lean in, waiting for her answer. "Hm, that's a good question. I have no idea." She goes on scanning the different dressed, completely unperturbed by the idea of going stag.

The other three exchange a look in a silence. Then Hinamori speaks up: "I thought you'd ask Ichimaru-san."

She freezes momentarily. "Why'd you think that?" she asks steadily.

"You're best friends," Rukia says. "It's kinda… a give away?"

"But it's the same with you and Renji, then," Rangiku reasons.

"Mm. I guess."

Rangiku sighs and drops her shoulders dramatically. "To be honest, I thought about it, but I probably won't. Gin's friends like to smoke and drink instead of going to dances, so he'll probably go with them. I don't think he'd be too into it anyway."

"Have you asked?" says Hinamori.

"No."

"You should," says Orihime, grinning brightly. "You never know until you try, right?"

When they split up to different corners of the store, Rangiku finds herself looking longingly at a lovely, floor-length, seafoam green dress. All she wanted to do was find something pretty to wear and maybe some cheap accessories, but now she can't even enjoy shopping. Dismally, she thinks, _"Gin ruins everything."_

* * *

Closing Song: "Kiss With a Fist" — Florence + the Machine

* * *

Will Rangiku ask Gin? Will Orihime overcome her fears? Will Hinamori pick up the slack? Will Renji be dismembered by Byakuya? Find out next time on _High School Woes with the Bleach cast_!

(AUs are fun to write.)

**xx**, der kapitan


	87. knowledge

**Author's Note:**

My toes are cold and I wish it were warmer. Winter is no longer my favorite because I can't feel my face when I go outside.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #87  
knowledge

* * *

Opening Song: "Poison & Wine" — The Civil Wars

* * *

Rangiku knew from the beginning that this was going to be a difficult battle. She knew that they wouldn't be able to take out Aizen easily, that the Arrancar would prove to be strong opponents, that the entire Gotei 13 would have to pick up arms if they wanted to stand a chance. So much hangs in the balance and there is so much to be lost, and she knows that she can't afford to be afraid. It's difficult to stay strong and positive, however, when half of her right side is missing.

"You'll be fine," a frantic Kira says as he presses a warm healing spell to her skin.

Breathing has gotten so difficult, but she still manages a weak, "I know. Thanks."

She will be fine. She can't stop here. This isn't the end.

Her vision starts to fade in and out. Someone screams, there are collisions, she feels the ground crumble and shake around her. Is that Shuuhei lying next to her…? She thinks she hears Tetsuzaemon and Harribel's Fracción. Have they lost?

Rangiku loses consciousness.

She dreams of Ichigo and Gin in combat. Words are exchanged, swords clash, metal pierces through skin. She's still in the dream when she sits up. She's still in the dream when Kira asks her to lay back down, when she stands up, when she starts moving towards them. She's still dreaming when her legs break out into a run.

It's just a dream, but she knows what she must do.

* * *

Closing Song: "C'est la Mort" — The Civil Wars

* * *

I share a lot of unnecessary things about my life with you guys in these author's notes, but I appreciate when (if) you read them. I also appreciate your reviews because you're all awesome.

**xx**, der kapitan


	88. thanks

**Author's Note:**

What I should be doing is studying and writing papers and being a good student, but instead I'm writing, listening to _Glee_, and eating cereal. College is great.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #88  
thanks

* * *

Opening Song: "Locked out of Heaven" — Glee Cast

* * *

Rangiku looks awfully on edge today, Gin thinks. They're doing the usual: watching one of his ("stupid," she'd say) indie films, sitting on his couch in the basement, eating popcorn and sour gummy worms. Usually Rangiku makes comments about how terrible the camera work is and how he needs to invest in healthier snacks, but today she's sitting in silence and her eyes are everywhere but the TV screen.

He doesn't say anything until the popcorn's gone and the movie is half over. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No," she snaps.

Gin raises an eyebrow. "A vicious cat at that."

Rangiku turns to him sharply with narrowed eyes that would terrify someone who didn't know her for seventeen years. "It's nothing. Your… kettle corn sucks is all." She nods, unconvincingly, and pretends to engross herself in the movie.

After putting another bag into the microwave, Gin sits back down on the couch, a little closer to the strawberry blonde. "You love kettle corn," he says, but all she does is press her lips into a thin line. He has to do a little more prying if he wants to get an answer, but Gin's always been a fan of puzzles so he doesn't mind. "Ah, you're mad 'cause I got gummy worms instead o' gummy bears like I promised. Or is the movie? I know you hate this actor but I swear this guy's a genius."

"Both of those statements are so wrong." She reaches into the bag and pulls out a red-and-blue gummy worm, which she promptly drops into her mouth. "Also, this movie sucks so bad that it doesn't even need me to say anything."

His grin twitches in amusement. "That's never been reason enough to get ya to stay quiet before."

"Are you saying you want me to shut up?" she asks in a clipped tone.

Gin feigns a hurt look. "O' course not! The opposite — that your lovely quips are dearly missed."

She doesn't look impressed, though there's a hint of a smile on her face now. "Shut up." Rangiku leans back and sinks into the couch cushions, legitimately trying to get into the movie, but she's still distracted. "Okay," she finally says with exasperation, after he leaves a long silence between them. "It's really stupid, but it's bugging me and obviously you're not gonna leave me alone about it."

"I just wanted to watch the movie." He puts on his best innocent grin when she glowers at him to shut up.

"Anyway, like I said, it's dumb and I know you're not into this stuff at all but Shuuhei's already been asked and the other girls are constantly on my case." She pauses, as though waiting for him to intervene, but he says nothing. She clears her throat before continuing. "So the winter formal is coming up and, well, it's girls ask guys and…" Again, he says nothing. "… and…"

"Mm?"

Rangiku groans dramatically as she buries her face into her hand, absolutely embarrassed. "Ugh, this is why it's better when guys ask. I can say yes, but doing this is totally degrading…" If Gin has any idea what she's talking about (and there's a ninety percent chance that he does and he just loves watching other people suffer), he doesn't show it. "Okay, forget it."

"No, no," he cuts in, "what were you going to say?"

"I said forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Surely it must if it's been buggin' ya like you've said."

"It's stupid."

"I beg to differ."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come with me," she says, sounding indifferent but looking like she could die from embarrassment.

His eyebrows move upwards in surprise. "As your date?" he asks.

She nods, stiff-necked.

Gin's cheshire smile shifts into a toothy grin that takes her back. "Gee, that's what's been botherin' ya? O' course I'll accompany ya. Thanks for askin'!"

Rangiku shakes her head as she lowers it to her raised knees. "Stupid, you're not supposed to thank me." Even if her hair is covering her face and her cheeks are blazing red, she looks happy.

* * *

Closing Song: "Home" — Phillip Phillips

* * *

I need happy to counterbalance my angst.

**xx**, der kapitan


	89. silver

**Author's Note:**

I hate papers, homework, interviews, and responsibility.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #89  
silver

* * *

Opening Song: "Drink With Me" — Les Misérables

* * *

The silver blade is cold against the skin of her neck, but the breath brushing against her cheek is warm.

"Why are ya here?"

The question is simple, but she doesn't know how to answer it.

"Why're ya here, Rangiku? Your body's shakin'."

"Isn't it obvious?" His body stiffens. "You're here."

His hand is on her necklace and the blade is in her face. It's intimate and dangerous all at once, and the swell of emotions from finally seeing him again weakens her already wracked body. His presence breaks her down, but it also sustains her.

For some reason, he's still grinning.

"Why're ya really here?" His voice is soft, under his breath, more to himself than to her. Then he raises his head, brushes his fingers against the curve of her face, and murmurs, "You're in the way."

She can't help but think of how sad he looks before she falls unconscious.

* * *

Closing Song: "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" — Les Misérables

* * *

But I love you guys.

**xx**, der kapitan


	90. valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

Happy Valentine's Day! I will probably be spending tonight mentally preparing for my interview tomorrow, writing my Abnormal Psych paper, and drinking wine/butterscotch schnapps. Hopefully someone will bring me candy and/or bread.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #90  
Valentine's Day

* * *

Opening Song: "Love Love Love" — Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Rangiku is used to getting valentine's gifts (her favorites are the boxes of a hundred different chocolates), but she can't help but blink in surprise when Gin shows up on her door step before school with flowers and a bag of dried persimmons in his hands. "Uh, what are you doing here?" is all she can say. She scrutinizes him closely, searches for any sign of deception; Gin must have an ulterior motive to be here.

"I thought it was obvious," he replies, rocking back and forth on his feet. "It's Valentine's Day."

"I know it's Valentine's Day. … Why are you here?" she repeats.

"Aren't'cha gonna let me in?"

"No."

They stand there for what feels like hours, with Rangiku narrowing her eyes at him and Gin grinning (though that's hardly something out of the ordinary). Finally, she folds her arms across her chest and sighs. "This isn't going to make up for the fact that you didn't pick me up and showed up to the dance late. Also, I hate roses. They're so cliché."

"I put some chrysanthemums in there too," he says.

"Still cliché. Still stupid. I get chrysanthemums every day because people think they're being creative," she says, rolling her eyes. "And that's not the point. The point is that I'm not forgiving you and you're a jerk." Just as she moves to close the door on him, Gin moves quickly and nudges his foot forward to keep her from doing so. She yelps from the sudden proximity of their bodies. "Gin! Quit it! I swear, I'm gonna punch you in the face."

He actually pouts. "C'mon Rangiku, jus' hear me out, will ya? I promise I didn't mean to stand you up. Besides, I showed up in the end, didn't I?"

"With a half hour left!" she shouts angrily, applying more pressure to the door.

Gin is stronger though, and even with his arms full of valentine apologies, he manages to keep the door open. "I promised Grimmjow I'd play DD for him, and we had to take a minor detour 'cause his parents'd have a fit if he came home drunk again. I tried to make it on time, honest I did, but it kinda got outta hand. A-and I even got ya that corsage ya said ya really wanted."

"Grimmjow sat on it and there were five petals on it," she says, deadpan. "I don't even know why I asked you. I _knew_ you were going to do something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry." Whether the shock is from her words or her absolutely scathing look, Gin steps back, which allows her to promptly slam the door in his face. Blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, she presses her back against the door; on the other side, Gin leans his forehead against it. "Please leave," she says. "I need to get ready and go to school, and I can't do that with you hovering. I've got plenty of valentines waiting for me."

Silence passes between them, but she doesn't leave and she's sure he's still there as well. For some reason, she waits.

"I really messed up, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says.

"You're really mad."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I'm _really_ sorry. You know you're my best friend."

She doesn't reply.

"… Rangiku?"

Again, nothing.

His fingers wrap around the door knob, twist, and push; she steps away and lets him in. They watch each other in tense silent, but only for a moment before she grabs the decorated bag of dried persimmons from him. "I still don't forgive you," she says as she takes a bite out of one. "You're still the worst. I still kind of hate you."

As she turns around to head back to her room, she notices that he's not grinning anymore — he's smiling. It's soft and full of something she can't quite read. "I'll make it up to you," he says.

Honestly, she doesn't believe him (he's said that to her so many times that it means nothing now), but she still nods. "Yeah, you better."

* * *

Closing Song: "Six Weeks" — Of Monsters and Men

* * *

Here's some more fluff to counterbalance your daily dosage of angst.

**xx**, der kapitan


	91. tremble

**Author's Note:**

This week is finally done and now I'm celebrating by watching Mary Poppins and doing nothing else.

Also, I'm sorry that it's finally come to this.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #91  
Tremble

* * *

Opening Song: "Falling" — The Civil Wars

* * *

Her hands are shaking. "Gin," she gasps. "Gin, please." She pushes the hair out of his eyes, tries to wipe away the red (_red red red everywhere_), but she can't stop shaking and she's sure she's making it worse. "Gin. Gin, don't do this to me. Please, _please_."

"Rangiku." It doesn't sound like his voice. This broken man, this quivering voice, this dying body — it can't be Ichimaru Gin.

Her body wracks with shivers as she struggles to hold him against her body, to keep him warm because he's getting so cold. His arm, trembling, reaches up to brush something wet away from her face.

There are no apologies, no spoken regrets, no explanations or arguments.

Rangiku just holds him, and Gin sleeps.

* * *

Closing Song: "Broken Ocean" — Bronze Radio Return

* * *

; w;

**xx**, der kapitan


	92. snowflake

**Author's Note:**

I did nothing all weekend and it was super magical.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #92  
Snowflake

* * *

Opening Song: "Closer" — Tegan and Sara

* * *

Snow days are the best part about high school, unless all of your friends caught the flu and have to spend their free day inside because of their deteriorating health. Rangiku has to wonder how literally all of her friends are sick while she's still as healthy as a horse, and she decides to blame it on Gin. Because Gin is nothing but bad luck and, to be totally fair, everything tragic in her life is due to him anyway.

A snow ball to the head ingrains the frown deeper into her face. "Eeek! What the heck!?"

She spins around furiously to glare at the perpetrator, who merely grins and puts together another piece of ammo. "Tryin' to get ya to loosen up," Gin says, his voice muffled by the thick white scarf wrapped around his neck. "Enjoy your day off, Rangiku! Quit bein' a spoil sport." He throws the snow ball at her, but this time she's ready and manages to duck; it hits the car behind her. "Ooo, quick movin'. I'm impressed."

"I don't wanna have a snow ball fight," she replies and folds her arms across her chest. She's still angry about being stood up for the dance, but it's not bothering her or anything. Definitely not. "I think I'm gonna go back inside."

Gin drops his snow ball in mid-throw. "Huh? Already? We've been out here for ten minutes."

"Yeah, I'm not really feeling it. Sorry."

He runs up to her to cut her off before she can make it halfway up the drive way. "You're still mad at me," he says plainly. She opens her mouth to protest (unconvincingly, considering the way her brow is furrowed so heavily), but he holds up a hand to cut her off. "I know you're still mad me. And I know I ain't gonna get ya to forgive me easily, but just stay outside with me for a little longer, yeah? Please?"

No. "Fine." Dang it, that's not what she wanted to say.

Somehow, his grin widens. "Thanks." He takes her by the hand (her skin tingles, even though they're both wearing mittens) and takes her to his backyard, where they spent so much of their childhood. When he lets go of her hand, he lays down on the ground and motions for her to join him.

Rangiku adamantly shakes her head. "No way. My coat'll get wet. And my hair."

"C'mon," he says, trying to goad her. "You can dry off inside later." Her mouth prepares itself to say no once again, but her body's already on the ground beside him. Rangiku decides she hates herself when she feels the snow seeping into her hair. "It's nice, ain't it?" he asks.

"What?"

"This. It's nice. It's like we're kids again."

A small flurry begins to fall, sticking to her face and eyelashes. "Yeah, kind of," she acquiesces. Like kids playing in the backyard, making snow men, throwing snow balls at each other, getting soaked and sick and drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace. Was it really that long ago? "But we're not kids anymore, Gin."

"Then what are we?"

She senses a deeper question behind the surface, but she decides to ignore it. "We're… older." Not kids, not adults — they're teenagers, but no teenager actually wants to admit that.

"Hm. Sounds kinda sad."

"You're right." It was easier back then and everything was so much fun and nobody (really) got their feelings hurt. It was all fun and games, but now it's just irritating and aggravating and it makes her angry. "It is really sad."

Gin suddenly sits up so that he's hovering in her vision. "It doesn't have to be sad, ya know. We can write our own story. Do our own thing."

Sighing, Rangiku pulls herself up as well so that they're face to face. "It'll be hard to do that when you're constantly on hiatus, Gin."

"Sorry," he says again, smiling sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you. I swear." His fingers slowly push back thick strawberry locks from her hair; it's significantly different from when he used to do this as a child. When he pulls away, there's a single snowflake on the tip of his pointer finger. "It'll take a while, but I won't give up."

* * *

Closing Song: "Love They Say" — Tegan and Sara

* * *

Fluff is so much easier and fun to write geez.

**xx**, der kapitan


	93. flame

**Author's Note:**

Doing nothing all weekend definitely did not prepare me for the lots of something I had to do this week. Also, this is AU again because… I… don't… want… to… face… the… realitiessss.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #93  
Flame

* * *

Opening Song: "My Dark Side" — Glee Cast

* * *

The fire is warm and melts the chill from her bones almost immediately. With a sigh of content, Rangiku sinks into the warm blanket and the pillows nested around her on the ground. "My fingers feel like they're gonna fall off," she mumbles as she pulls the soaking mittens off her hands. They fall to the side with a wet "plop," on top of the other articles of clothing she's discarded. "Hey, can I get some—"

"Hot chocolate?" She blinks at the steaming beverage, then gratefully takes it into her red hands; the heat warms her skin. After shedding off his jacket, boots, socks, and other outerwear, Gin sits beside her, pulls their shared blanket closer, and sips at his hot chocolate. "This is the life, ain't it?"

She shrugs in an attempt to throw off how happy she actually feels. "It could be better. I could be rich and twenty-one and a fashion designer." He nudges her with his elbow, and a small smile cracks on her face. "But I guess, considering the circumstances, yeah, it's pretty good."

They're sitting too close, but Rangiku's the only one who seems to notice. Embarrassed, she tries to focus on sipping on her drink without burning herself, and when that doesn't work she glares intently into the fire. _"It's just Gin,"_ she tells herself, _"no big deal. You do this all the time. It's been like this since you were kids. This is totally normal."_ But obviously, her subconscious tells her, this isn't totally normal because it's bothering her so much. Something is off.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" he asks. Maybe the silence is bothering him too; maybe it doesn't feel natural to him anymore either. "I'll go grab one o' my DVDs."

"No, it's fine," she says, despite herself.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. This is fine." Whatever _this_ is.

His shoulders slacken a bit as he sets into his seat. The fire casts a shadow on his face that makes it difficult to read his expression. "Okay." His arm presses against hers, but she doesn't pull back. She tells herself it's because she likes the warmth.

* * *

Closing Song: "Hundred Dollars" — Punch Brothers

* * *

Finding motivation to do anything is major struggs.

Alsoooo, thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far! I'm at 1100 for this drabble series, which is so much more than I could have ever hoped for. You're all so wonderful. :)

**xx**, der kapitan


	94. prepared

**Author's Note:**

So I went sledding yesterday night (we had a snow day because of the storm) and ate so much snow that I now have a cold. Play wisely, people.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #94  
Prepared

* * *

Opening Song: "Savior" — Rise Against

* * *

Gin knows it's the end. He's never been an optimist (because what good is optimism in this sick world?), so he knows that this is it, that it isn't going to get any better and that he's going to die. He knows this, but part of him doesn't want to accept it. It's not because he's afraid of death, but because of the look in her eyes — the look of absolute desperation. It's like he's single-handedly tearing her apart.

He was prepared for this. He knew this was going to happen.

"Gin, please…"

Her voice breaks down, her hands shake, his cheek feels wet; she's crying. This was going to happen and he knew it from the very beginning. He trained himself, prepared himself, did everything he could for this moment, but it's all so wrong. He's not ready, he thinks Rangiku's body hovers over his and her tears wet his face. He's not ready, this isn't right, this shouldn't end like this.

Gin looks up into her eyes, makes sure that she knows he's looking right at her. There's recognition in both of their gazes, though neither one is quite ready to accept what they know. "I'm sorry," he mumbles. He wishes he could reach up and wipe away her tears one last time.

Rangiku shakes her head and leans forward so that her forehead rests against his. They both close their eyes and share his final breath.

* * *

Closing Song: "Architects" — Rise Against

* * *

I am SO SORRY GUYS UGH WE KNEW THIS WAS COMING THOUGH.

**xx**, der kapitan


	95. thousand

**Author's Note:**

Fortunately, my cold is gone but now I have to deal with a weak of mid-terms, papers, and death. Also, if all things go according to plan, I will be done with this drabble set by the end of this week, which is super exciting (!) and kind of sad.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #95  
Thousand

* * *

Opening Song: "Hello" — Glee Cast ft. Jonathan Groff

* * *

Gin feels like an ass. Not because this emergency room is going to cost his parents _so_ much money or because he wrecked his dad's expensive sports car or because Grimmjow didn't get a proper DD and had to walk home in the snow, but because Rangiku's crying over him. "C'mon, Rangiku, I'm alright," he says, despite the fact that his head's wrapped up in bandages and all of his limbs are propped up in casts. "Seriously."

"You're such an idiot," she wails, for what's probably the fifteenth time that night. "You're so stupid, Gin! Who the hell runs a car into a tree? God, you're so stupid." She sobs and dabs at her eyes, but the mascara stains her cheeks as evidence of her tears. To be honest, he's touched even if he does feel like a complete douche bag. "You're lucky the nurses are on watch because I'd kill you if I could."

He grins lopsidedly. "I think the tree did a good enough job for ya." She hiccups and her shoulders shake violently, and he decides that he is definitely an idiot.

Rangiku stays with him for the rest of the night, until his nurses finally kick her out so that they can replace his bandages. "You should go home," he says as she picks up her purse. "You look really tired. Get some rest; ya don't gotta stay here with me."

She sniffs and raises her nose at him. "Please. I'm here because your mom bribed me with cookies." She leaves without saying anything else to him, looking dignified despite her blotchy red eyes, and comes back the next day with a backpack full of baked goods and colored paper. "I'm bored and I don't have anything else to do," she explains, much more put together. "My mom made me bring you cake, but I'm definitely not sharing."

Two hours later, as they're both taking bites out of the most heavenly chocolate cake, Gin notices the army of cranes sitting on his bedside table. "What're ya doin'?" he asks, peering at her through his uninjured eye.

"Apparently there was this girl dying from radiation and she wanted to get better, so she folded a thousand paper cranes so she could make a wish," Rangiku explains as she finishes a neon pink crane. "Well, I mean, she never finished all the cranes, but she got pretty close."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Yer gonna fold a thousand paper cranes for me?"

"For your mom," she corrects, shooting him a glare. "Because she's been crying and I hate seeing her sad. You know." Gin's smile implies that he isn't the least bit convinced, and she averts her eyes with a red face. "Anyway. You're obviously gonna be in here for a long time, so I have plenty of time to get a thousand done. And it's better than homework."

He lets her fold in peace, silently watching her and just enjoying the fact that she's there. She gives herself a couple of papercuts and curses with each new sting, but otherwise continues quietly.

Eventually, he says, "I think ya really like me, Rangiku."

He's sure that if he weren't so grievously wounded, she would pound into him. Instead, she just rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Gin." And she continues folding.

* * *

Closing Song: "Let Me Love You" — Bruno Mars

* * *

I like cute stories why I can't I love cute pairings that don't rip out my heart. Geez.

**xx**, der kapitan


	96. look

**Author's Note:**

There was basically a blizzard and all of my classes but one got cancelled. I walked through the snow to go to _one class_. I'm going to punch someone but for now here have this drabble!

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #96  
Look

* * *

Opening Song: "Skyscraper" — Demi Lovato

* * *

Everyone is moving on. Hitsugaya is training to get stronger, Renji and Shuuhei are no where to be seen (because they're probably training as well), Kira is in charge of the 3rd Division, and even Hinamori slowly recovers. Rangiku feels like she's rooted in one spot, watching everyone around her grow and move and continue on. It's a very nostalgic feeling; she's done this before.

But she doesn't cry. She can't find the tears to shed anymore, maybe because she knows there's no point in them. Tears won't bring him back, and he wouldn't want her to cry over him anyway.

Still, she feels empty.

All she has are memories and small presents. They carry small pieces of Ichimaru Gin with them, but they will never have the full essence that she so longs for. _"You always did that,"_ she thinks. _"Always disappeared with no trace. It's like you want me to forget you."_

The days go on, and slowly she stops clinging to the fragments. She stops trying to bring back memories that have been long forgotten, stops trying to imagine a future that could have been, stops allowing herself to stay in the same place. Her strides are slow, but they're strong, and she doesn't allow herself to look back.

Gin always disappeared with his back to her. He never told her where she was going because he wanted her to go her own way. He didn't want to chain her down. Rangiku is a free spirit, and he acknowledged that.

She moves on, though her feet are heavy and her shoulders carry the weight of the world. The pain will subside eventually because she is a whole person, not a fragment.

* * *

Closing Song: "Shake It Out" — Florence + the Machine

* * *

Snow days are great especially when you're a lazy sack of potatoes who hasn't studied for a mid-term or written papers yet. (Aka me.)

**xx**, der kapitan


	97. transformation

**Author's Note:**

So I need to do my mid-term paper today and I haven't started it yet. Whoops.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #97  
Transformation

* * *

Opening Song: "Heart Attack" — Demi Lovato

* * *

Rangiku is still picking up the pieces that Gin left behind, but she's not sad anymore. This is a part of life — having, loving, losing — and she can't allow herself to lay down and wait for something better to come along. She has to keep moving, otherwise she'll be stuck in the same place forever. Gin gave her so much, and it wouldn't be fair for her to give that all up. Rangiku is stronger than that.

Her friends watch her transform. Rangiku has always been bright, but something from within shines even stronger.

Gin must have known how broken she would be when he finally left for good. Whenever he disappeared, he made sure to leave nothing behind; she used to hate him for it. But he knew that if he had left anything for her to remember him by, she would never move on. Gin knew.

She becomes stronger. She keeps the necklace and scarf, even when she changes her wardrobe.

Rangiku stands in front of the mirror, holding a pair of scissors. She hesitates only for a moment — and cuts off her hair. It's short, the way she used to keep it when she was a child, before Gin had told her he liked her hair long. It's the last piece of him, really, and she allows the tendrils to fall through her fingers and to the floor.

* * *

Closing Song: "Mountain and Sound" — Of Monsters and Men

* * *

This is angst and uplifting at the same time, so… sorry for the feelings ahaha. Okay, I definitely need to work on my mid-term now.

**xx**, der kapitan


	98. diamond

**Author's Note:**

My Abnormal Psych teacher is the best. College is awesome. (Especially when your paper deadline is extended for like three weeks.)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #98  
Diamond

* * *

Opening Song: "Diamonds" — Breathe Carolina

* * *

For Gin, Rangiku is a diamond in the rough. She is bright and beautiful, vibrant and strong. She has kept him together at the edges when he's threatened to fall apart. She is his constant, his rock.

He knows he doesn't deserve her.

Rangiku knows as well, he's sure, but she stays anyway. He makes her angry, breaks off their plans, randomly disappears without warning — but she's still here. Sometimes he pushes her away on purpose, not for manipulation's sake but because that's what Gin does. No matter what he does or how often he does it, though, Rangiku stays. She'll throw a tantrum and sometimes she'll go days (never more) not talking to him, but she doesn't leave. She deserves someone who will give her that same security that he knows he can never give her.

Still, the selfish part of him doesn't want to let her go. Maybe that's why he keeps coming back after he disappears, because he's selfish and he wants her even though he knows he can't have her. That's the terrible thing about being a teenager, he thinks, selfishness and greed.

Rangiku needs someone warm like her. Gin is cold, and she'll never be able to find full happiness with him. He holds on, hoping and wishing regardless.

He wants to be selfish for a little while longer.

* * *

Closing Song: "Pretty/Unpretty" — Glee Cast

* * *

I kept thinking of 'Diamonds' by Rhianna which sucks because that song is literally the devil. Literally. **LITERALLY**. On a brighter note, WE'RE ALMOST DONE GUYS.

**xx**, der kapitan


	99. future

**Author's Note:**

THIS IS NUMBER 99 GUYS WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE AFTER THIS. Also, I will probably upload the last one sometime tonight or early tomorrow because I leave for my flight at threeee tomorrow morning. I will sob and blubber in that one.

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #99  
Future

* * *

Opening Song: "Wanted" — Hunter Hayes

* * *

Time goes on. It's merciless, constantly ticking, never waiting — but it's for the best.

Rangiku runs a comb through her short hair, secures the clasp of the necklace, wears her scarf, checks the mirror several times before she leaves her room. She carries small pieces of him with her, just to remember, but she moves with time and the world that spins underneath her feet. She doesn't allow her to become a victim to grief or sorrow; she accepts that they're a part of life, and she moves on.

People will still ask her, "How're you doing, Rangiku-san?" It used to be harder for her, and sometimes it would take her so long to formulate an answer that they would take it back or continue the conversation. It's different now.. She's used time to heal and become stronger, and now she can genuinely smile and say, "I'm doing pretty good."

"To have love and lost," sighs Renji one day.

She raises an eyebrow at him, then smirks when Rukia walks by. "Right, 'cause you'd know _all_ about that, wouldn't you, Renji?" His face turns as red as his hair and he promptly shuts up.

But it's true. Rangiku has loved and lost, but that loss doesn't have to be permanent. She has to look to the future because all that's behind her is cold and in the shadow. She doesn't know what the future holds for her, but she knows it's there and as long as she's still alive, she will never lose it.

Rangiku keeps her head up as she moves forward, so she doesn't notice the shadow that follows her, but that's how it's meant to be.

We shouldn't dwell on our past, though it may continue to follow us. It will always be there, but it's up to us whether it holds us back or propels us forward.

Rangiku doesn't stop.

* * *

Closing Song: "Home" — Phillip Phillips

* * *

THIS IS IT FOR THE CANON LINE. The next one is an AU and our final chapter. ; 3;

**xx**, der kapitan


	100. promise

**Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness. 100. We are finally at 100. I will leave my long gushing note for the end because otherwise we're never actually going to get to the drabble. Please enjoy this final installment of _Kaleidoscope_. :)

* * *

**Kaleidoscope  
**a Bleach (© Kubo Tite) fanfiction

Theme #100  
Promise

* * *

Opening Song: "Girl With the Red Balloon" — The Civil Wars

* * *

It's the night of their high school graduation, but they still feel like kids. They run around screaming, wave bottles of grape juice (mixed with a little something else) in the air, play with party poppers, and sing at the top of their lungs. It's the end of one long chapter in their lives and so much awaits them in the future — but that's not what they're thinking about now. Now it's about the friends and the memories that are still fresh and still here. Things may change, but in this moment everything is the way it should be.

He pulls her away from her friends, who are blowing off fireworks and playing obnoxious pop music, so that it's just the two of them. Just like when they were kids. "Where're your friends?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter," he replies. When she purses her lips, he chuckles and gives her wrist a light tug. "I have no idea where they are, and it doesn't matter anyway. C'mon, quit askin' questions." Even though Rangiku pouts and whines about how she's almost out of grape juice, she allows herself to be dragged up to the rooftop.

Half of her expects some romantic picnic with a checkered blanket and a woven basket full of food, but Gin's never really been the romantic type so she doesn't allow herself to be too disappointed when it's not there. "Did you wanna talk about something?" she asks as she plops down and pulls her knees up against her chest.

Gin leans against the fence barrier, wearing that same teasing grin she's seen glued to his face since they met at age four. "I need to have a reason to talk to ya nowadays? Geez, you're really holdin' up high standards."

Rangiku rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Gin."

"Sassy."

They sit in silence, save for the loud voices below them and the crackling fireworks above. "Woah, woah, woah, those are the goods ones!" shouts Ichigo.

"We're out of the other ones. Let's just use these," says Renji.

"But those were really expensive—"

"We bought them so we could use them, idiot."

"Geez, I can't believe we're actually having this argument," Rukia sighs. Ichigo and Renji continue to shout at each other until suddenly a burst of fireworks shoot up into the air, screaming and crackling and bursting into a full palette of colors.

"Rukia…!"

Gin leans his head back so that he can fully see the sky. "Wow, those're somethin'. Your friends really got an eye for good fireworks." He whistles, clearly impressed, then drops his gaze to Rangiku. She isn't looking at the fireworks; her eyes are focused entirely on him. For once, he's the one who feels unnerved. "What?"

"Mmm, nothing," she answers, donning a mysterious smile. "Just thinking about where we're gonna be a year from now. We probably won't even be friends, you know? Considering how well you keep in touch with people you live down the street from."

That should probably hurt to hear, but Gin chuckles anyway. "You gotta give me more credit, Rangiku."

"But you wouldn't really deserve it…" He gives her a stern look and her smile cracks out into a full blown laugh. "Seriously, though. Don't you ever think about the future? I mean, I know you got into that university you really wanted to go to, but…"

There's that far away look in his eye again, the one that makes her think he's just going to pick everything up and leave without a trace. "I'm always thinkin' about the future," he says. He leans his head back against the fence, resumes his admiration of the sparkling fireworks in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He pushes himself away from the barrier so that he can take a seat beside Rangiku. "I guess there ain't much I can really do about it if it decides it's gonna happen, but I think about it. I know _you_ think about it. Everyone thinks about it."

She nudges him playfully with her elbow. "Yeah, but you think about it way more than everyone else. Sometimes I think you forget you're living in the present."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," he acquiesces. "I got a lot to think about, a lot o' things I wanna do, a lot o' promises I gotta keep."

Both of her eyebrows raise in surprise. "Promises? To who?"

"I can't tell ya, otherwise they wouldn't come true."

"Those are wishes, Gin," she says, deadpanning.

He laughs. "I guess most o' my promises are more like wishes then." He bumps his knee against hers, and they both turn their eyes away from the show in the sky to look at each other. It's a silent moment that says everything that needs to be said. "So I guess I'll keep 'em to myself for now. Maybe you'll know once they come true, though."

"Mm, you'll actually keep in contact with me long enough to do that? That's sweet, Gin."

"Your endearing sarcasm aside, I'm hopin' you'll find out 'cause you'll be there with me."

It takes a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in. When they finally do, Rangiku's cheeks start to burn — and she roughly punches him in the arm. "Shut up, Gin," she says again as she buries her face in her knees.

He falls back so that he's laying on the ground. Knowing that Rangiku is still at his side, he closes his eyes and breathes in.

* * *

Closing Song: "Kiss With a Fist" — Florence + the Machine

* * *

First, I want to thank each and every one of you, every reviewer, everyone who added this to their favorites/alerts list, every reader. Without you, this story would have never come to fruition. You guys have kept me going, despite my long breaks. Old readers (ones who probably aren't even reading this anymore haha) and new readers — all of you truly have a special place in my heart. I am so horned and so blessed to have had you guys read these drabbles, from start to end. I like to think that I've grown, both as a person and as a writer, and it's awesome to have witnesses to that. :)

I want to thank each of you individually and list all your greatnesses, but that'd take a long time and I'm hungry and really tired. But you are all so wonderful, and I believe that it's true that readers help make the writer. You've made these past five+ years so, so wonderful, and I am so thankful.

Also, I really do need to pick a less painful OTP.

**forever yours**,

der kapitan


End file.
